Sex Neighbour
by Shini-sama
Summary: Quand Grimmjow rencontre son nouveau voisin et qu'il découvre que c'est un jeune brun plutôt affriolant, il part en live total! GrimmUlqui. Fic terminée.
1. Prologue

**Hello!! Voilà une nouvelle fic, avec un couple encore inédit pour moi : Grimm-Ulquiorra. Mais je dois dire qu'ils m'ont plutôt bien inspiré… Surtout Grimmjow… Hum! Bref. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, que vous aimiez ou pas!**

**___________________________________________________**

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour (prenez 'sex friend' et remplacez 'friend' par 'Neighbour' qui signifie 'voisin'… j'espère que vous connaissez l'expression 'sex friend' XD)

**Chapitre : **Prologue

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM…. dans la suite de la fic)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

___________________________________________________

**Prologue**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack sauta du bus qui l'avait amené jusqu'au bas de sa rue. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, de son air désinvolte inimitable, et remonta la petite rue tranquille.

Ses cheveux bleus brillaient au soleil de cette soirée d'été et il soupira en pensant que le lendemain il devrait retrouver son satané bureau, alors qu'il ferait un temps splendide.

Vie de merde.

Grimmjow avait une vie de merde. Selon ses propres mots, il était un célibataire endurcit de 33 ans, trop séduisant qu'il en faisait fuir les mecs, et son boulot de merde lui pourrissait la vie. Allez donc passer une journée entière en temps que comptable dans cette grande entreprise d'informatique, à vous faire peloter les fesses par ce ringard de Stark, programmateur de mes deux, et à supporter le rentre-dedans de Noitra, son collègue qui ne pensait qu'à le sauter.

Franchement, c'était une vie ça?

Pfff…

Son crédo c'était métro, boulot, dodo. Il aurait bien préféré un petit métro, boulot, sexe, dodo mais apparemment ce crédo-là n'était pas pour lui.

Pourtant, il y avait de cela six mois, il aurait pu l'adopter ce crédo. Ce jeune et joli rouquin lui avait fait une drague digne du livre des records ce soir-là, alors qu'il était complètement bourré (euh… le roux bien entendu! Grimmmjow n'est jamais bourré…). Finalement, Grimmjow s'était retrouvé dans une chambre d'étudiant de la fac de la ville, faisant du rentre-dedans (mais d'un autre type ^^) à ce joli petit rouquin aux yeux ambrés.

Son corps le faisait encore saliver rien que d'y penser. Mais il avait laissé tomber l'affaire. Les hommes plus jeunes, ce n'était pas pour lui. Ils ne lui attiraient que des ennuis.

Grimmjow aperçut au loin la maison aux pierres grises et larges au bout de la rue. Il y vivait depuis deux ans maintenant. La maison était séparée en deux appartements: l'un au rez-de-chaussée, inhabité depuis l'arrivée du bleuté, et le premier étage, qu'il occupait.

Ce n'était pas plus mal de se retrouver seul là-dedans. Il n'avait pas l'inconvénient de devoir se payer des voisins! On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber!

D'un geste, il sortit la main de sa poche de pantalon et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume bleue marine, et en sortit un petit trousseau de clefs. Il prit entre son index et son pouce une petit clef dorée et n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison lorsqu'une silhouette attira son attention.

Un jeune homme svelte, moins grand que lui transportait un carton visiblement trop lourd pour lui et titubait dangereusement.

Grimmjow se précipita vers lui et soulagea le jeune homme en l'aidant d'un bras :

_Oh merci, dit une voix sans ton.

Le visage du jeune homme restait inexorablement caché derrière l'immense carton. Grimmjow sentait le contact de sa main gelée juste à côté de la sienne, soutenant le carton. Dans un mouvement commun, ils déposèrent le carton devant la large porte d'entrée rouge et Grimmjow découvrit son vis-à-vis.

Un visage très fin, blanc comme la neige, de grands yeux émeraudes, inexpressifs. Une bouche fine, stoïque, des bras minces aussi blancs que son visage et de longues mains sveltes délicates.

A vu d'œil, le nouveau venu ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans! Grimmjow lui tendit spontanément la main et lui dit :

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns fixa sa main, l'expression toujours aussi figée. Puis, au bout de longues secondes, il l'attrapa et se présenta à son tour :

_Ulquiorra Schiffer, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion aucune.

_Schiffer? Répéta Grimmjow avec un large sourire carnassier. Quoi, comme le top model?

Ulquiorra se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte rouge d'une main pour pousser son carton, à l'aide de son pied, à l'intérieur. Il entra dans le hall d'entrée, suivit par Grimmjow.

_Tu emménages? Demanda alors le bleuté.

Ulquiorra se tourna vers lui, l'expression toujours figée.

« Ah merde! C'était débile comme question… Evidemment qu'il emménage, il est pas en train d'enculer les pingouins! »

_Je crois que c'est clair, reprit-il avec un sourire crispé, tu emménages. Tu veux un coup de main?

_Vous habitez ici?

_Oui, je suis au premier.

_______________________________________________________

**_Ca vous a plut? Oui? Non? Laissez une petite review pour vous exprimer... Arigatoooooooooo_**


	2. Un nouveau voisin

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Un nouveau voisin.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

_____________________________________________

**Un nouveau voisin**

Ulquiorra Schiffer, le nouveau voisin de Grimmjow, avait encore quelques affaires à décharger de sa voiture. Le bleuté lui donna un coup de main. Tout ceci se fit dans le silence le plus total. Grimmjow se demanda si ce jeune homme était capable de sourire, ou d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

« Il est en carton ou quoi? » se demanda-t-il dans un hochement de tête en le regardant sortir un énième carton volumineux de l'arrière de sa voiture.

_Vous pouvez venir, s'il vous plait? Entendit-il la voix gelée demander.

Il consentit à lui donner son aide encore une fois et ils transportèrent le tout dans l'entrée de l'appartement du jeune Ulquiorra.

Mais au moment où Grimmjow déposa le carton au sol, le jeune homme fut emporté soudainement en avant. Dans un réflexe, il tendit la main, espérant trouver quelque chose à quoi se retenir pour s'empêcher de tomber et trouva le pant de la veste de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier fut à son tour déséquilibré et entrainé dans la chute. Il y eut un bruit sourd.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, Grimmjow surplombant le plus jeune.

_Pardon, dit alors Ulquiorra en le fixant de ses yeux émeraudes.

Grimmjow resta figé un moment. Il sentait le ventre du brun se soulever et venir contre le sien, à chaque inspiration. Ses mains se trouvaient de part et d'autre du torse du plus jeune et son bassin reposait sur le sien.

« Je ferais mieux de me relever tout de suite avant de commettre un viol, mais qui serait amplement justifié vu comment ce mec me dévore des yeux! »

Il se releva, époussetant son pantalon bleu marine d'un revers de main et baissant les yeux pour constater qu'il n'était pas salit.

Il laissa son regard balayer la pièce.

_Bien, alors, bonne soirée. Nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de nous recroiser très vite.

_Merci encore pour le coup de main.

_Ce n'était rien.

Grimmjow lui lança un sourire victorieux auquel l'autre renvoya une expression figée et grimpa les escaliers deux à deux pour se rendre dans son appartement.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alluma son ordinateur.

Chaque soir c'était le même rituel : ordinateur, lecture de mails, télévision, sieste, dîner et dodo. Une pauvre vie de vieux, oui!

« Je n'ai pas fait l'amour depuis… au moins deux mois! Non, un peu moins… Bon en gros deux mois! ET CE MEC ÉTAIT A MA MERCI ET ME REGARDAIT AVEC DES YEUX QUI SENTAIENT LE SEXE A PLEIN NEZ!!!! J'AURAIS DU LUI SAUTER D'SSUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!!! »

Il cacha son visage entre ses mains, mimant un sanglot. Il se figea alors. Pourquoi ce gamin le mettait-il dans cet état de frustration? Bon sang!

Grimmjow se réfugia dans sa cuisine. Il aimait beaucoup sa cuisine. Le bleuté était un excellent cuisinier, tous ses amants avaient toujours trouvé qu'il était excellent dans ce domaine. Ainsi qu'au lit mais ça c'était une autre histoire…

« Mais ça c'est une autre histoiiiiiiiiiire… Mais ça c'est une autre histoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire… Putain! Pourquoi je commence à chanter cette chanson ringarde moi? »

Il eut une grimace et ouvrit son frigo, l'air dubitatif. Il chercha pendant plusieurs minutes quoi manger et trouva son bonheur par la suite.

Lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir-là, son esprit tout entier était tourné vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il tentait de percevoir chaque petit bruit inhabituel, pouvant trahir une éventuelle activité de son nouveau voisin. Mais malheureusement, rien ne se fit entendre.

Il l'imagina la tête dans ses cartons, ses cheveux soyeux noirs comme la nuit tombant sur son front, ses mains délicates se refermant sur tout un tas d'objet et notamment son sexe qui était en train de devenir dangereusement dur….

_Taaaaaaah!!!

Grimmjow sursauta en constatant le volume de la bosse sous son boxer. Il se sentait pulser, il ne l'avait même pas vu venir, ne l'avait pas sentit, tellement ses pensées étaient tournées vers son voisin.

« La vache! Je bande rien qu'en pensant à ce gamin! »

_Pfff… Comme si c'était le moment. J'essaye de dormir, Schiffer…

Il étira un sourire en prononçant le nom de son voisin.

_C'est tellement nul… Schiffer! Comme la top model… La vache, c'est qui ce type?

Il constata alors qu'il était en train de parler tout seul et pesta silencieusement. Il plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête, l'air bougon.

« Ohlala! Ca va plus du tout, je suis en train de devenir vieux… Je chante des chansons ringardes, je bande en pensant à mon voisin et je parle tout seul! Maman, aide-moi! »

-------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Grimmjow retourna travailler, comme cinq jours sur sept. Et comme cinq jours sur sept, Noitra lui faisait un putain de rentre-dedans. Et comme cinq jours sur sept, Stark l'envahissait de ses blagues pourries et lui pinçait les fesses dès qu'il le pouvait, sans oublier de bien le peloter.

_Arrête de toucher mon cul, il va finir traumatisé!

_Attends qu'il voit ma queue, chéri!

_Dans tes rêves, Stark! Dans tes rêves…

C'était tous les jours la même chose, sauf que Stark changeait ses blagues tous les jours, encore heureux! Enfin quoique des fois, Grimmjow aimerait qu'il ait épuisé le stock. Ses allusions sexuelles ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Grimmjow n'était pas le genre d'homme qui se laissait draguer facilement. Non. C'était lui prédateur, lui le dominant, lui qui choisissait sa proie, et qui finissait toujours par la ramener dans son lit!

Grimmjow était accroc au sexe. Il était accroc aux mecs. Il était accroc à l'alcool. Mais pas accroc à son boulot! C'est grave docteur?

« Pfff… Ce que je donnerai pas pour pouvoir moi aussi peloter un joli p'tit cul et… Grimmjow, tu te lamentes, encore! »

Il laissa tomber sa tête en avant, sur son clavier d'ordinateur. S'il voulait juste un petit coup il y avait ce coursier super sexy là… Oui ce mec baraqué brun, aux yeux noirs avec un pansement sur la joue. Enfin, son pansement n'était pas le fruit d'une blessure quelconque, mais il était plutôt là pour cacher un tatouage. Et quand Grimmjow avait appris ce que le tatouage représentait : « 69 », ses hormones étaient devenues aussi actives que lorsqu'il avait découvert que ses fesses avaient un potentiel énorme une fois dans un lit…

Mais aucune chance pour lui. Ce coursier ne l'avait certainement pas remarqué et de toute façon, Grimmjow n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer d'une relation compliquée avec un collègue en plus!

Il voulait du sexe, seulement du sexe, rien que du sexe. Il ne demandait pas la lune, si?

Il soupira. Il allait bientôt se trimbaler un écriteau sur lequel serait inscrit : « Toute personne de sexe masculin majeure et vaccinée assez bien gaulée peut prendre une 'sex pause' avec moi dans les toilettes. Plus de 40 ans non acceptés ».

Il en arriverait vraiment là si ça continuait…

_Jaggerjack?

Il sursauta sur son siège et releva la tête précipitamment. Sur sa joue droite, les lettres « k », « l », « m » s'étaient incrustées dans sa peau et laissaient des marques clairement visibles.

Il croisa le regard noir de l'homme sexy en question.

_Si tu es intéressé par les tatouages, je pourrais te dire comment a été fait le mien.

La mâchoire de Grimmjow se décrocha littéralement en entendant ses paroles, tel un poisson rouge gobant un insecte quelconque.

« Ca c'est ce que j'appelle une proposition indécente monsieur le coursier! »

_Tu veux m'expliquer comment faire un « 69 », Hisagi? Demanda alors le bleuté en reprenant ses esprits.

Le brun prit alors un air gêné, et ses joues une teinte rosée.

« Oh! Pitié! Il est timide… Non merci! »

_Merci pour la proposition mais j'ai du travail.

Il se retourna vivement vers son ordinateur et commença à taper rapidement sur son clavier. Il attendit que le jeune homme brun soit partit, l'air ahurit et complètement perdu par ce retournement de situation, pour souffler de soulagement.

_A bas les mecs timides, commença-t-il à murmurer, à bas les mecs timides…

Il ne pourrait pas pour une fois, rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui retourne le ventre, hein? Et même s'il en avait la nausée, c'était pas grave, tant que ce mec le retournait… et qu'il pouvait le retourner également dans son lit!

Grimmjow se désespérait de jour en jour de pouvoir se trouver un compagnon pour se faire plaisir.

« Il n'y a vraiment personne dans cette putain de ville qui ne veuille pas un peu de sexe gratuit, sans obligation, avec un mec aussi bien monté que moi? »

Pfff…. Décidément, il soupirait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout.

J'ai un nouveau voisin, alors pourquoi j'aurais pas un nouveau mec, hein?

_______________________________________________________________________

**_Moi : Arigato, pour avoir prit le temps de lire!_**

**_Grimmjow : Arigato pour ne pas me juger! Je ne suis PAS comme elle m'a décriiiiit!_**

**_Moi (faisant la sourde oreille) : Une petite review fait toujours plaisir... Et ce n'est pas Grimmjow qui dira le contraire, hein?_**

**_Grimmjow : Une petite review s'il vous plait... ca me réconfortera. Je sens qu'elle va me faire faire des trucs horriblement pas catholiques par la suite..._**

**_Moi : ^^_**

**_Ulquiorra : Si je dois me mettre nu, je te tuerai, toi, l'auteur._**

**_Moi : Allez Ulqui' fais pas ton timide!_**

**_Ulquiorra (lance son regard de la mort qui tue) : Dois-je répéter ma menace?_**

**_Moi (en sueur) : Taaaaah!!! Nan, nan, nan! Ca va... je crois que je vais aller réécrire le chapitre suivant hein? Pour retirer les scènes un peu chaudes... Qu'en pensez-vous chères lectrices? Je ne veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!!!_**


	3. Ca sent le roussi

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Ca sent le roussi…

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM…. dans la suite de la fic!)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**A tout le monde : **Merci pour les reviews! Heureuse que ce couple vous plaise, il me plait bien aussi! Lol.

__________________________________________________

**Ca sent le roussi****…**

Sous la douche une fois chez lui ce soir-là, Grimmjow avait l'impression d'avoir passé la journée entouré de mecs complètement inintéressants. Pourtant il avait l'embarras du choix dans cette boîte d'informatique. Aux dernière nouvelles, 98% des employés étaient des hommes et il y en aurait certainement un prêt à l'aider à se soulager…

Il en vint même à se demander s'il ne devrait pas répondre aux avances de Stark. Après tout, il n'était pas si mal que ça! Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux châtains tombant sur ses épaules, il n'était pas si mal foutu…

« Mais c'est un salaud et un pédophiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile!!!! » se dit-il en se shampooinant les cheveux.

Et Noitra alors?

« Hein? T'as fumé mon pauvre Grimmjow? Plutôt mourir que de coucher avec ce mec aux dents de requins! Il serait capable de m'arracher la… Ouïe! Ca doit faire mal… »

Il sortit de la douche avec une grimace, et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille.

Il s'observa quelques instants dans la glace, mesurant la taille de ses avant-bras, vérifiant si ses pectoraux étaient toujours autant développés. Puisqu'il semblait satisfait, il se dirigea dans sa cuisine et ouvrit son frigo pour chercher ce qu'il pourrait faire de bon à manger…

Oui, quand Grimmjow était en manque de sexe, il passait son temps à manger.

« Kami-sama, merci de m'avoir donné le don de savoir excellemment cuisiner! » pensa-t-il modestement en tournant ses yeux vers le plafond.

_Je suis un homme bourré de talent! Lança-t-il tout haut avec un air royal.

Il rit tout seul à sa bêtise et se concentra à nouveau sur le contenu de son frigo.

_Voyons voir…

Grimmjow aimait par-dessus tout cuisiner de la viande. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il devait sans doute avoir un côté carnivore, mais en tout cas la viande était dans ses gênes!

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un Tupperware bleu dans lequel il lui restait encore un peu de son fameux tartare de saumon au gingembre, ce qu'il cuisinait le mieux et ce qu'il aimait le plus. Bon, ce n'était pas de la viande, mais Grimmjow aimait beaucoup le saumon!

_Je sais déjà par quoi je vais commencer…

Mais il hésita à prendre le Tupperware. Du gingembre? Est-ce que c'était prudent dans son état?

« Le gingembre est aphrodisiaque et alors? Ca ne va pas m'arrêter! Je sais que je suis déjà assez tourné vers le sexe comme ça mais… hé! C'est la sublime recette de Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Je ne peux pas laisser ça dans mon frigo! »

Il prit la boîte dans un geste vif et l'idée de ce qu'il allait cuisiner lui vint alors en tête.

Avec un large sourire, il se mit à l'œuvre.

La cuisine de Grimmjow, c'était son territoire. C'était tout juste s'il n'y avait pas uriné, comme les animaux, pour bien marquer qu'il en était le seul maître. Bon, O.K, il n'était pas allé jusque là, mais le cœur y était.

C'était ces moments qu'il aimait : regarder les ingrédients prendre ensemble, les regarder se mélanger, prendre une couleur uniforme, un peu comme le ferait un couple pendant l'amour, se mélangeant, uniformément, ne faisant plus qu'un.

_Ha…., soupira-t-il, comme j'aimerais avoir un p'tit mec - ou un grand d'ailleurs - qui viendrait déambuler derrière moi quand je cuisine, qui viendrait faire son curieux et goûter mes plats en cachette… Je vais finir par sauter de la fenêtre!

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Il jeta un œil au-dessus de sa poêle, tout semblait en place. Il fallait laisser mariner 30 minutes. Pas de problème, Grimmjow adorait attendre. Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon!

Avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction, il regagna la chambre où il enfila un jean délavé et un tee-shirt noir qui faisait ressortir incroyablement ses yeux.

Il s'empara du tartare de saumon au gingembre et s'installa sur son canapé de cuir noir en allumant la télévision. Assit en tailleur, il dégusta sa recette préférée, profitant du goût piquant du gingembre. Il se demandait si ça allait encore plus l'exciter? Peu importe…

Plus de quarante minutes avaient passé et Grimmjow s'était endormit devant la télévision, sa marinade toujours sur le feu. Il se réveilla en entendant frapper à la porte.

Il ouvrit un œil, sa bouche était pâteuse. Autour de lui, une étrange odeur de curry le prit à la tête.

« Qui vient me déranger à cette heure-ci? » se demanda-t-il en se levant, l'œil noir.

Il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de la poignet de la porte.

« Merde!! Ca ne peut être que lui… Qui pourrait entrer dans la maison à part lui et moi? Si c'était un de mes amis, il aurait sonné à l'interphone! Merde! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas d'ami en plus! »

Inconsciemment, il jeta un œil au miroir pour voir s'il n'avait rien entre les dents et ouvrit la porte d'un air dégagé, totalement désinvolte.

_Bonsoir, dit Ulquiorra de sa voix gelée. Je voulais juste vous dire que quelqu'un est passé aujourd'hui pour relever le compteur électrique.

_Ah?

Grimmjow sourit malgré lui et haussa un sourcil.

« Mouai… J'm'en tape! Hep! Hep! Hep! » se dit-il alors, une lumière dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me bave là? Ce type de la compagnie d'électricité est passé y'a exactement deux semaines! Je m'en rappelle très bien il m'a dragué comme c'est pas possible! Ce type baraqué là, je m'en rappelle plus que bien! Des cheveux rouges, des tatouages, une grande gueule… Pas mal du tout! Dommage qu'il ait l'air d'un parfait abrutit! »

Il observa Ulquiorra d'un œil surpris.

« Ca c'est clairement une excuse pour rentrer chez moi! » se dit-il en jubilant. « Je rêve ou il me fait du rentre-dedans en ce moment même? Bien, bien. Si tu veux jouer… »

_Bien, c'est gentil de me prévenir, répondit-il finalement.

Il s'écarta et lui fit signe d'entrer.

_Comme tu le vois, mon appartement est plus petit que le tien.

_Je vois. Mais je le savais déjà. Mon père est le propriétaire.

_Oh?

Grimmjow se rappelait brièvement cet homme sombre qui l'avait fait visiter, il y a plus de deux ans de cela. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce type puisse avoir un fils aussi… sexy!

_Alors, tu as quel âge? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

_19 ans. Je suis étudiant en médecine à la fac…

« Génial, encore un étudiant. Je vais finir par me tatouer : 'je ne couche pas avec les étudiants' !!!»

Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire. Les grands yeux émeraudes lui donnaient froid dans le dos. Surtout que plus il les observait, plus il avait l'impression que le jeune homme était… mort! Son regard était complètement vide de toute émotion que c'en était saisissant. Il se laissa engloutir par l'encre si verte et si pure, ne pouvant en détacher son regard, lorsqu'une odeur âpre et agressive le prit au nez soudain. Le temps que l'information ne monte à son cerveau, Ulquiorra demanda :

_Est-ce que ça sent le brulé?

_Merde!!! Mon dîner!!!

Grimmjow repartit en courant en direction de sa cuisine et arrêta précipitamment la plaque de cuisson en poussant un soupir. Eh bin… la marinade était fichue!

_Ca sentait bon pourtant.

Il sursauta en sentant le corps d'Ulquiorra se presser contre son dos et sa tête passer par-dessus son épaule.

_Ca avait l'air très bon aussi.

Grimmjow recula nerveusement, repoussant doucement son voisin, et empoigna le manche de la poêle pour mettre le tout à la poubelle :

_Merde! C'était censé être un sauté de bœuf au curry, expliqua-t-il.

_Donc c'était ça cette odeur piquante. Je pensais que c'était vous.

Grimmjow releva les yeux vers les pupilles inexpressives.

« Putain! Il veut ma mort ou quoi? C'est quoi cette drague à deux balles là? La vache! Va falloir revoir tes classiques mon p'tit! »

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Apparemment, la drague avait marché sur Grimmjow : son ventre s'était tortillé comme celui d'une adolescente en plein émoi amoureux!

_Vous savez cuisiner? Reprit la voix froide.

_Oui, j'adore ça.

_Peut-être pourriez-vous me faire goûter ce plat un de ces jours?

_Euh… oui, pourquoi pas.

Ulquiorra retourna son profil tranquille en direction de la porte restée ouverte :

_Mais en attendant, venez dîner avec moi. Je n'ai encore rien prévu mais…

_Je pourrais certainement trouver quelque chose!

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit le brun en se retournant vers lui. Je ne voulais pas vous inviter pour que vous cuisiniez, je vais le faire. Vous êtes mon invité.

_Oh? Tu aimes cuisiner?

_Pas du tout.

Le visage était resté figé comme la glace et Grimmjow en perdit son sourire et le taux de gingembre retomba tout à coup au plus bas dans son organisme.

« Eh bin! J'espère qu'il est pas aussi glacial au pieux! Ca doit être chiant! En attendant, il m'invite carrément chez lui… Mouai… Il commence à me faire peur ce p'tit blanc bec! Même si je n'aime pas les mecs qui me font du rentre-dedans, je dois avouer que celui-ci est plus subtil et il commence à me mettre en appétit, le garnement! »

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lentement, sans quitter des yeux le brun aux grands yeux verts qui l'observait toujours aussi calmement.

_Alors, vous acceptez?

_Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

_____________________________________________

_**Moi : Arigato pour m**__**'**__**avoir lu ^^. Et une petite review sera la bienvenue. Ulquiorra veut vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez**__**…**_

_**Ulquiorra : Femme, je vois que dans le prochain chapitre, tu as mis un lemon?**_

_**Grimmjow (avec un air d**__**'**__**abrutit) : Hé! C**__**'**__**est quoi un lemon?**_

_**Moi (^^) : Mais du citron mon chou! Tu aimes le citron, hein?**_

_**Grimmjow (toujours avec son air d**__**'**__**abrutit) : Euh ouai**__**…**_

_**Ulquiorra (brandissant le script du prochain chapitre) : Femme, il est hors de question que je fasse ces choses avec Grimmjow.**_

_**Grimmjow (s**__**'**__**emparant du script du chapitre) : Mais**__**…**__** mais**__**…**__** c**__**'**__**est**__**…**_

_**Moi : Du lemon! (^^)**_

_**Grimmjow (tombe dans les pommes) : jbdgainepsjfkn**__**…**_

_**Moi : Hein?**_

_**Ulquiorra : Je démissionne!**_

_**Moi (courant après Ulquiorra) : Attends! Ulqui, mon chou!! Personne ne peut reprendre ton rôle!! Je ne peux pas faire ça aux lectrices!**_

_**Ulquiorra : Très bien, femme. Mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas décevoir les lectrices.**_

_**Moi : Je t**__**'**__**aiiiiiiiiiiime Ulquiorra!**_

_**Ulquiorra (dégainant son zanpakuto) : Cherches-tu à mourir?**_

_**Moi (s**__**'**__**enfuit) : A plus tard pour le prochain chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre!!**_

_**- Prochain chapitre : **__**Dessert improvisé.**_


	4. Dessert improvisé

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Dessert improvisé.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warnings : **Lemon dans ce chapitre!

_**Merci à tous pour les review! Et merci de me lire! ^^**_

__________________________________________________

**Dessert improvisé**

_Ca y est, j'ai trouvé! Escalopes à la milanaise! Annonça fièrement Grimmjow en sortant sa tête du frigo d'Ulquiorra. C'est fait en dix minutes! Ca te va?

Pas d'émotion sur le visage blanc.

_Ca me va, répondit-il.

Grimmjow s'enquit alors de savoir où se trouvaient les assiettes, les couverts et les différents ingrédients. Il remarqua alors avec surprise que le jeune homme était organisé, méticuleux et très branché ménage! Tout brillait comme un sou neuf!

Grimmjow s'activait derrière les fourneaux.

_C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir invité, dit-il sans le regarder.

_Je ne vous ai pas vraiment invité. Disons que vous êtes devenu ma baby-sitter?

Grimmjow se retourna violemment vers lui et le regarda s'avancer vers lui avec un verre.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_Champagne.

« Héééééééé????!!! C'est quoi ce bordeeel?!!! Bon, c'est officiel : il veut me sauter!! Et c'est officiel aussi : je veux le sauter!! »

Ils burent tous les deux une gorgée, Grimmjow encore un œil sur ses escalopes.

_Comment faites-vous ça? Demanda Ulquiorra en baissant les yeux sur les escalopes dans la poêle.

_Oh pas très compliqué… On trempe la viande tour à tour dans des œufs battus puis dans la chapelure en l'ayant auparavant farinée. On les fait cuire cinq minutes et c'est joué!

Ulquiorra se rapprocha un peu plus de lui :

_Vous êtes gay, affirma-t-il avec son air si inexpressif.

_Pa… pardon?

_Je suis gay, affirma-t-il de nouveau.

Grimmjow cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme un abrutit, tentant sans doute de ventiler son cerveau ou quelque chose du genre.

_O.K, je crois que c'est prêt maintenant, je ne vais pas laisser mon dîner cramer deux fois de suite! Lança-t-il en se retournant vers la poêle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'était quoi ça? Il veut me sauter! Il veut me sauter! La vache! J'ai peur…. »

Il se surprit lui-même à redouter ce jeune homme dont les réactions semblaient tout à fait imprévisibles.

Ils s'attablèrent et Ulquiorra voulut en savoir plus sur son travail. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire alors la discussion retomba tout de suite. Finalement, c'est Grimmjow qui trouva un sujet qui les tint un peu plus longtemps :

_Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas cuisiner? Pourtant, c'est agréable.

_Je n'aime pas ça. Pourtant j'aime beaucoup manger, comme ce que vous avez fait là. C'est très bon.

_Merci. Mais j'avoue être plus sucré que salé, dit-il en reposant ses couverts et en prenant une position décontractée.

_Je suis plutôt salé.

_Oh? On dirait que nous sommes opposés sur bien des plans.

_Mais pas sur tous, ajouta Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se raidit. Il était certain d'avoir sentit le pied du plus jeune l'effleurer sous

la table. Instinctivement, il replia ses pieds sous sa chaise, mais il était trop curieux pour en rester là…

_C'est vrai, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était, nous sommes tous les deux gays.

_Oui. C'est un point commun assez conséquent.

Grimmjow avait déplié ses jambes sous la table et sentit le pied du jeune étudiant chercher le sien à tâtons et enfin le trouver. Ils entrèrent en contact et entamèrent un balais, se frottant les chevilles l'une contre l'autre, enroulant leur pied avec celui du vis-à-vis.

« Est-ce qu'on a commencé à flirté? Je pense que oui, vu qu'on a commencé à se faire du pieds! Pfiou… Je n'aurais pas dû manger mon tartare de saumon au gingembre. Je ne tiens plus en place. »

Le jeune homme brun se leva soudain, cassant le balais sous la table, et ramassa les assiettes sous le regard de Grimmjow. Il le suivit des yeux et le regarda ouvrir un placard en hauteur puis le refermer.

_Je suis navré, je crois que je n'ai pas prévu de dessert.

Grimmjow l'observa encore plus intensément en le regardant se pencher en avant pour ouvrir un placard plus bas.

« C'est moi ou il est en train de dandiner ses fesses devant moi? »

_Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il me reste de café. Je suis un mauvais hôte.

_Non, ce n'est pas grave.

« Il recommence à tortiller du cul!! Relève-toi immédiatement sinon je vais faire un massacre!! » pensa-t-il en serrant très fort le tissu de son tee-shirt entre ses doigts.

Ulquiorra se redressa et ferma le placard. Il se retourna vers Grimmjow et s'adossa au plan de travail de la cuisine, le bassin bien en avant, balançant d'avant en arrière.

« Petite trainé! » pensa Grimmjow en déglutissant difficilement.

_Vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez rien d'autre?

Cette fois-ci c'en fut trop. Son air glacé et parfaitement stoïque l'avait mis hors de lui.

Grimmjow se rua sur le jeune homme et le retourna pour le plaquer contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

_Arrête de m'allumer, petit! Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

_Et si j'ai envie de vous allumer?

_J'ai bien vu ton petit manège, tu chercher à m'allumer depuis que tu es entré chez moi. Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix, je vais te sauter.

Il retourna violemment Ulquiorra vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents dans un bruit sec. Tout en chatouillant sa langue avec la sienne, Grimmjow avait plongé ses yeux turquoises dans ceux émeraudes toujours grands ouverts, même pendant le baiser.

Cependant, lorsqu'il crut enfin avoir l'étudiant à sa merci, il sentit une main se poser au creux de son pantalon et commencer à masser ses testicules dans un mouvement très sensuel.

Il fut obligé de fermer les yeux et d'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ce p'tit mec savait bien s'y prendre. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

Grimmjow commença à son tour à caresser ses fesses. Elles étaient plutôt petites mais assez rebondies pour lui plaire.

Ulquiorra entreprit de caresser la bosse qui devenait de plus en plus dure sous le jean du bleuté et défit sa ceinture. Grimmjow n'en pouvait déjà plus, la façon dont il lui avait fait du pied un peu plus tôt avait terminé de l'achever, il était plus que près pour un peu d'action.

Lorsque son pantalon tomba à ses chevilles, suivit de près par son caleçon, Grimmjow haussa un sourcil en observant le brun prendre son membre en main et commencer un mouvement de va et viens plutôt rapide pour un début. Mais ça lui convenait.

Les yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur son sexe dressé et il commenta :

_Vous en avez une grosse.

« Hein? Faut pas me dire des trucs comme ça, gamin! Je peux devenir agressif et faire mal après… Mais j'aime les compliments! »

_Fais-moi voir si la tienne tient la comparaison, lança-t-il avec un mouvement de tête.

Ulquiorra s'exécuta et retira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Grimmjow prit immédiatement le membre parfaitement dressé en main. Rien qu'à sa vue, il savait qu'il voulait déjà le goûter.

_J'ai trouvé mon dessert, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du plus jeune en commençant à descendre vers son bassin.

Instantanément, les mains sveltes d'Ulquiorra se perdirent dans les cheveux bleus et s'y agrippèrent lorsque la bouche de Grimmjow se referma sur lui, l'entourant, la langue le titillant, le chatouillant.

Le brun laissa sa tête tomber légèrement en arrière, dans un gémissement si excitant que Grimmjow en gémit lui aussi.

Il n'avait pas eu tord : ce gamin était de loin le meilleur qu'il ait goûté. Et aussi le plus excitant. Et ces yeux émeraudes. Il avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient voir à travers ses vêtements et deviner même ses pensées les plus intimes. Mais c'était excitant au possible! Grimmjow aimait les nouvelles expériences, et ce garçon était si différent qu'il en était retourné.

Ulquiorra finit par se libérer dans sa bouche, alors que Grimmjow avait insérer deux doigts en lui, cherchant sa prostate. Au moment précis où il la trouva, le jeune homme s'était raidit et avait jouit dans sa bouche, avec des petits cris aigues à dresser la queue d'un mort… et celle de Grimmjow accessoirement (même si elle était déjà bien prête!).

Le brun attira le bleuté jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir la bouche aux lèvres fines se refermer sur son membre mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, il sursauta violemment en sentant son sexe complètement oppressé, serré à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

_Mon Dieu…, gémit-il, tu… tu es si serré!

Ulquiorra posa ses mains sur le torse de Grimmjow. Il s'était littéralement assit sur son membre qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, sans le prévenir en plus, ce qui manqua faire exploser notre homme aux cheveux bleus.

Il poussait de petits gémissements de plus en plus excitants, qui obligèrent Grimmjow à fermer les yeux. Si en plus il regardait son visage se plisser de plaisir, le plus jeune n'attendrait jamais l'orgasme tellement ça aura été rapide.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, accompagnant son rythme, et soupirait plus profondément lui aussi, sentant un début de gémissement à chacune de ses expirations.

La sensation si serrée, si chaude, si parfaite autour de son membre le prit au cœur.

« C'est pas possible… Ce type est un dieu du sexe… Ah! Je vais bientôt… »

Il plissa les yeux pour se retenir et allait même demander au plus jeune de s'arrêter pour le laisser reprendre son souffle, mais au même moment, un long râle suivit d'un cri aigue lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

La tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, Ulquiorra était en plein nirvana.

_Ulqui…, gémit le bleuté en fermant un œil, je…

_C'est si bon… pas… pas encore…

« Ne dis pas ça si tu veux que je tienne plus longtemps!!! » pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. Mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir, les gémissements du plus jeune lui indiquèrent qu'il était encore en plein orgasme, son membre tapant sa prostate allègrement, et Grimmjow se libéra dans un long râle rauque, se raidissant comme jamais et pétrissant les hanches du plus jeune.

Les yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur lui, observant le visage du bleuté pendant l'orgasme. Mais aucune réaction ne vint trahir ses sentiments. C'était comme si seul l'orgasme pouvait donner un peu de vie à ce visage blanc.

Grimmjow rouvrit les yeux, complètement essoufflé, le front en sueur.

Ulquiorra était toujours assit sur lui, l'observant.

_Tu veux une photo? Lui demanda sèchement le bleuté.

_C'était bon.

_C'était très bon.

Ulquiorra se releva, descendit de son lit et commença à se rhabiller. Grimmjow l'observa, plaçant une main derrière sa nuque, l'air amusé.

_Tu es un sacré coup, lui lança-t-il avec un œil lubrique.

Le jeune homme brun le fixa intensément, sans aucune expression.

_Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Vous en avez une grosse. Je l'aime beaucoup.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre. La mâchoire de Grimmjow s'était décrochée et il resta quelques minutes comme cela, un parfait idiot gobant les mouches.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça lui? Ca fait deux fois qu'il me fait des compliments là-dessus! »

Il referma la bouche et haussa les épaules. Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi trainer ici plus longtemps?

Il se rhabilla et trouva le jeune brun dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, s'accouda au mur, dans une allure décontractée et très sexy et lui lança :

_Je vais rentrer. Bonne nuit. Et merci pour la petite sauterie.

Ulquiorra se retourna vers lui, sans aucun sourire, sans aucune lumière dans les yeux.

_Merci à vous. J'ai beaucoup aimé.

_Oui, j'ai remarqué, répondit Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier. On pourra remettre ça un de ces quatre? Qu'en penses-tu?

_J'aimerais beaucoup.

Grimmjow tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement du plus jeune.

Autant dire que cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas beaucoup.

_______________________________________________________

_**Grimmjow (dégouté) : Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?**_

_**Moi : Oh ça va…**_

_**Grimmjow (les larmes aux yeux) : Non, ça ne va pas du tout! C'est répugnant…**_

_**Ulquiorra (dégainant son zanpakuto) : Parlerais-tu de moi, Grimmjow?**_

_**Grimmjow (se cachant derrière moi) : Non, non, Ulquiorra! Pas du tout!**_

_**Moi (^^) : On dirait que tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas Ulqui chéri?**_

_**Ulquiorra : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**_

_**Moi : Mais tu as aimé?**_

_**Ulquiorra (fermant les yeux) : Oui, j'ai aimé.**_

_**Grimmjow : Je vais vomir….**_

_**Moi : Je crois que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant que notre cher Grimmjow se soit remis de ses euh… vomissements! A très vite!**_

_**- Prochain chapitre : **__**La disparition.**_


	5. La disparition

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…**_

_**Il s'agit plutôt d'un chapitre de transition, histoire de faire languir notre beau Grimmjow…**_

__________________________________________________

**Titre** : Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **La disparition.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM… dans la suite de la fic)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

_________________________________________________

**La disparition.**

Ah… Le boulot! Quoi de plus horrible que le boulot alors qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air avec un joli petit étudiant la veille? Et qu'on continue à fantasmer sur son joli p'tit cul?

Grimmjow n'y pouvait rien, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ces yeux verts émeraudes le suivaient partout! Où qu'il aille, les cris aigues lui revenaient en tête, l'expression inimitable du visage blanc pendant l'orgasme, le corps laiteux s'asseyant sur son membre…

_Arg….., gémit-il couché sur son bureau un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche. Maman… ce n'est pas humain de me faire ça…

_Hé! Grimmjow!

Il sursauta et se releva précipitamment, essuyant d'un revers de main le filet de salive qui sortait de sa bouche. Il avait tant pensé à Ulquiorra qu'il s'était mis à baver.

Il croisa des paupières plissées, un faux sourire.

« Oh merde! Le chef de la compta… Ichimaru! Je suis bon pour la galère! »

_On dort pendant le travail? Demanda la voix railleuse de Gin.

_Non, non patron! Dit-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

_Je viens de vous prendre la main dans le sac!

_Désolé. C'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué ces derniers temps!

_Vous m'en voyez navré. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends les chiffres du trimestre dernier dans mon bureau dans dix minutes.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

« Merde! Merde! Et merde!! Dégage de mon cerveau Ulquiorra! J'ai besoin de réussir à bosser!!! »

Le reste de la journée fut un véritable cauchemar. Ichimaru était sur son dos quoiqu'il fasse. Au moins, ça lui permettait de ne plus penser au petit brun… Et en plus, c'était vendredi!

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau ce soir-là, Grimmjow avait un large sourire aux lèvres. Un week-end plus que bienvenue l'attendait! Un week-end seul dans son appartement… enfin presque seul. Maintenant, il avait un joli petit voisin et comptait bien en profiter pendant ces deux jours.

Il fit un petit détour pour quelques courses et acheta une telle quantité de gingembre que la caissière du supermarché se sentit obligé de lui lancer un regard du genre : « c'est qui ce pervers? ».

Grimmjow voulait tester sa meilleure recette sur Ulquiorra. Il mettrait sans doute une dose plus importante de gingembre et laisserait faire. Personne ne peut résister aux effets du gingembre, pas même le p'tit brun, pensa-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

« On va bien rigoler… »

En rentrant dans le hall d'entrée pour prendre son courrier, il s'attarda à faire plus de bruit que d'habitude, histoire de montrer au plus jeune qu'il était rentré et qu'il pouvait très bien venir lui rendre une petite visite.

Mais de toute la soirée, il ne vit personne. Ni de la nuit d'ailleurs.

Le lendemain matin, pendant son petit-déjeuner, il tendit l'oreille essayant de distinguer un éventuel bruit lui confirmant que son voisin était là. Mais non, aucun bruit.

Il sortit pour faire un footing. Il aimait beaucoup courir, ça le défoulait. Surtout que le grand parc de la ville ne se trouvait qu'à un pâté de maison. Par contre, il détestait les jeunes femmes allongées dans l'herbe qui le déshabillaient du regard. Il aimait plutôt lorsque c'était les hommes qui se retournaient sur son passage.

Mais comme tous les samedis matin, il fut abordé par plusieurs filles, et par aucun mec!

« Merde c'est quoi mon problème? Je ne fais pas assez gay? Il faut pas non plus que je me tatoue ça sur la tronche, si? »

Au bout d'une heure, il rentra en petites foulées. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire cette après-midi. Il avait une petite idée, plutôt cochonne à vrai dire et décida d'aller frapper à la porte d'Ulquiorra pour lui proposer de le rejoindre sous la douche.

« Autant être direct! Ne refoulons pas nos désirs, mon cher Grimm'! »

Mais il avait beau s'acharner sur la porte, personne ne lui répondit.

« Il est peut-être sortit pendant que je courais? » pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il rentra seul et prit une douche sans plus attendre. Il laissa un soupir s'échapper en restant le visage offert sous l'eau tiède. Il était enfin relaxé, même s'il aurait préféré sentir le corps laiteux collé contre le sien et ses mains s'aventurant un peu partout mais…

« Où est-ce qu'il est passé ce gamin? » se surprit-il à penser avec une pointe d'énervement.

Il en vint alors à penser que le jeune homme avait peut-être un amant. Ou alors peut-être passait-il le week-end avec ses parents? Avec ses amis? Ou peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de le voir après la partie de sexe qu'ils avaient eu?

Pffff….

« Grimmjow, arrête de penser! Tu t'en tapes de ce mec! Tu voulais juste te le faire alors pourquoi tu te poses toutes ces questions? »

Il resta pensif un instant devant sa glace, observant ses cheveux bleus mouillés.

« Mais j'y pense parce que je veux encore me le taper!!! J'espère qu'il ne pense pas que c'était juste pour un coup! Là il va être surprit, j'en veux plus! »

Après s'être habillé, il alla frapper une autre fois à sa porte. Pas de réponse.

Il cuisina pendant presque deux heures, s'attardant à réaliser une mousse au chocolat parfaite et s'installa devant la télévision en début d'après-midi.

Il s'endormit comme d'habitude devant une émission plus que soporifique, et se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux rouges.

« Pfiou… je suis une loque humaine! »

Il regarda l'heure. Déjà 16H? L'heure d'aller voir si son petit voisin était rentré…

« Merde! Toujours personne… Je commence à penser qu'il m'évite vraiment! »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il sortit sur le perron de la maison et appuya sur la sonnerie correspondant à l'appartement d'Ulquiorra. Peut-être que s'il pensait que c'était une personne extérieur, il répondrait. Ce qui confirmerait l'hypothèse qu'il ne voulait pas revoir Grimmjow…

Bref. Apparemment, ça ne marchait pas non plus. Donc, le jeune étudiant était sûrement absent pour le week-end.

« Peut-être a-t-il cours le samedi? » pensa-t-il alors avec un éclair de génie. « Mais oui! C'est ça! Il doit être à la fac! »

Prenant un air victorieux et fier de lui-même, Grimmjow se plaça derrière son ordinateur. Il était fort probable qu'il puisse trouver les emplois du temps de la fac de médecine…

« Je sais que j'en fais peut-être un peu trop, mais je ne laisserai pas partir un aussi joli p'tit cul! »

Il parvint à trouver les emplois du temps en question. Et vu qu'il ne savait pas en quelle année était son jeune voisin, il fallut qu'il check les différents niveaux. Mais à son plus grand désarroi, que ce soit de la première année à la troisième, ils n'avaient pas cours le samedi. En quatrième année si, mais seulement le matin.

_Il a 19 ans, murmura-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il ne peut pas être en quatrième année!

Il soupira en se replaçant devant la télévision. Toutes ces réflexions l'avaient tué.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi devant un match d'un sport dont il avait oublié le nom. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était chiant… Mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre.

D'habitude ses week-end se passaient exactement pareils, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait ce voisin si distrayant, il trouvait tout ennuyeux au possible.

Après une autre sieste, totalement involontaire celle-là, son portable se mit à sonner. D'un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors.

_Allô? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

_Hé! Grimm'!

« Oh non! Pourquoi ai-je donné mon numéro de portable à Stark déjà? Ah oui… parce que je voulais me faire des amis… »

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il l'air bougon.

_Dis, on prend un verre ce soir, ça te dit de venir?

_Oh non, pas vraiment…

_Y'aura Noitra et ce joli p'tit coursier brun, tu sais, celui au « 69 »!

_Et alors?

Stark eut un petit rire mesquin. Grimmjow se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire à ce pauvre coursier.

_On a décidé de le souler au max'! Allez viens! On verra avec qui il repart ce soir… hein?

_Stark, c'est débile! Ce type est… vous n'allez pas le droguer quand même?

_Mais non! Il nous a dit qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool…

« Exactement le genre de choses qu'il ne faut pas dire à Stark! Moi, il n'a jamais réussit à me souler, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé! Mais je tiens très bien l'alcool. Je suis le champion du monde dans cette catégorie! »

_Allez viens! Insista Stark.

_Bon… je vais voir, je ne te promets rien.

_A 22h au bar habituel..

_O.K.

Il raccrocha en levant les yeux au ciel. Pouah! Une soirée avec Stark, Noitra et Shuuhei? Quoi de plus ringard? Mais bon… c'était pas comme si il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire!

« Où es-tu allé poser ton p'tit cul Ulquiorra? » pensa-t-il en serrant les poings. « Tant pis! Ne viens pas te plaindre après! »

Il s'était décidé pour les rejoindre finalement.

Il avait encore deux heures avant l'heure de rendez-vous. C'était amplement suffisant pour coiffer ses trois cheveux bleus, enfiler un pantalon et une chemise!

En sortant de son appartement, il frappa encore à la porte d'Ulquiorra. S'il ouvrait, il n'irait certainement pas à la petite sortie de Stark…

Mais personne ne lui répondit, encore une fois.

_Tant pis pour toi, murmura-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

_________________________________________________________

**_Ulquiorra : Femme, aurais-tu fait disparaître mon personnage?_**

**_Moi (en sueur) : Non pas du tout!_**

**_Ulquiorra : Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans ce chapitre?_**

**_Moi : Parce que… euh… dans le prochain chapitre tu vas avoir une immense partie!_**

**_Ulquiorra (méfiant) : Quel genre d'immense partie?_**

**_Moi : Bah… on te verra plus, va y avoir des scènes très importantes pour la suite de la fic!_**

**_Grimmjow (surexcité) : Ah oui? Quel genre? Y'aura des combats? Du sang? Niark!_**

**_Moi : Non, rien de tout ça…_**

**_Ulquiorra : Je ne vais pas mourir quand même?_**

**_Moi : Oh non! Je t'aime trop pour ça!_**

**_Grimmjow (en pleurs) : Et moi tu ne m'aimes plus?_**

**_Moi : Mais siii! Je vous aime tous les deux!!_**

**_Ulquiorra (dégainant son zanpakuto) : Comment?_**

**_Moi : Taaaaaaaaah!!! Mais Ulqui chéri tu sais que tu restes mon préféré!! Ah! Euh… c'est froid la lame de ton zapakuto sous ma gorge là… A bientôt!! Si je ne suis pas égorgée d'ici làààààààààà!!_**

_**- Prochain chapitre : ****Le chat et la souris.**_


	6. Le chat et la souris

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Le chat et la souris.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warnings : **Un peu de vulgarité (Grimm' est comme ça, ce n'est pas ma faute) et euh... un petit plaisir solitaire dans ce chapitre. Hum...

**Note : **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic! ^^

____________________________________________

**Le chat et la souris**

_Alors, j'ai expliqué à ce connard d'Ichimaru que je ne savais pas où se trouvait cet imbécile de Kira! Et devinez quoi? Il était en train de se taper le nouveau programmeur!

Autour d'une table de leur bar habituel, Stark et Noitra buvaient les paroles de Shuuhei, qui en était à sa troisième pinte de bière. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel… Visiblement, le jeune coursier était au courant de tous les potins dans l'entreprise. Mais ça l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

_Quoi? Le nouveau là? Le blond avec la coupe au carré? Demanda Noitra avec une grimace.

_Ouaip. Shinji qu'il s'appelle, répondit Shuuhei avant de terminer sa quatrième pinte.

_L'est pas vraiment un apollon, fit remarquer Stark. T'en penses quoi, Grimm'?

Shuuhei se retourna vers son voisin, affalé dans sa chaise, sa pinte à la main, l'air complètement à l'ouest.

_T'es bourré? Lui demanda Shuuhei avec un sourire niais.

_Non, répondit Grimm', seulement ennuyé au plus haut point!

_Allez, Grimm'! lui lança Stark en posant sa main sur la sienne. Y'a un truc qui te tracasse? T'a pas dit un mot de la soirée!

_C'est parce que je m'emmerde, lui cracha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me fous de tous ces potins à la con!

Une main vint alors se placer sur sa cuisse et remonta inexorablement vers son entre-jambe. C'était Shuuhei, qui semblait avoir perdu sa timidité avec l'alcool.

Grimmjow sursauta mais se laissa faire.

_Qu'est-ce que t'attends? Lança Stark au brun. Passe sous la table!

Noitra et Grimmjow ne purent s'empêcher de rire mais Shuuhei continuait à le caresser, et Grimmjow se sentit pulser sous son jean.

_Je crois qu'on va arrêter là, dit-il en repoussant la main du plus jeune.

_Pourquoi? Gémit-il d'un air déçu.

_Parce que tu es bourré….

_Justement profitez-en!

Stark éclata de rire :

_J'ai bien l'impression qu'il veut vraiment te la tailler cette pipe!

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se retourna vers Shuuhei :

_On verra ça plus tard, O.K? Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de rentrer maintenant?

_Ah non, répondit le brun, je m'amuse bien!

Grimmjow sourit et but une gorgée en reposant ses yeux sur Stark. Celui-ci lui envoya un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin et Grimmjow ne put que lui rendre son sourire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Grimmjow avait étanché deux autres pintes et Shuuhei était au bar en train de commander autre chose à boire.

_Je ferai mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il trafique, lança Noitra en se levant, il a bu huit pintes!

_Il est complètement éclaté, affirma Stark. Il ne va pas tarder à vomir…

_Ouai. Et il a l'air chaud… Profites-en, lui conseilla le bleuté.

Noitra eut un petit rire et s'éloigna en direction du brun. Les deux autres l'observèrent poser ses mains sur les hanches du coursier et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Le brun sexy se laissa faire, remarquant à peine la présence de son collègue. Grimmjow éclata de rire en les voyant finalement repartir tous les deux en direction des toilettes.

_Vite fait bien fait, commenta-t-il en terminant la pinte de Noitra.

_Tu les enchaines et tu es toujours aussi clair, lui dit Stark en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Tu aimerais pouvoir me souler un jour, avoue-le!

_Oh que oui!

Leurs yeux restèrent scotchés et Stark posa sa main sur celle du bleuté.

_Mon appartement n'est pas loin.

_Le mien non plus.

_Je parlais pour te sauter.

_J'avais cru comprendre. Ca fait deux ans que tu veux me sauter Stark. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais me laisser avoir.

_Vraiment? Tes yeux disent le contraire en ce moment-même.

Grimmjow sourit et se pencha vers lui :

_Je me tape déjà quelqu'un, je ne te veux pas dans mes pattes!

_Je m'en fous si tu te tapes déjà quelqu'un, lui répondit Stark en le fixant de ses yeux bleus. J'ai déjà un amant moi aussi.

_Alors, pourquoi cette proposition?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Un peu de plaisir ne fait de mal à personne, hein?

Grimmjow secoua la tête d'un air déçu mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, Stark était plutôt attirant, même s'il était complètement débile et qu'il le détestait, il était plutôt bel homme. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la table à côté d'eux. Cinq jeunes y étaient assis et deux d'entre eux observaient Stark avec intérêt. Grimmjow trouvait ça excitant.

Il posa sa main sur celle de Stark et lui dit :

_Très bien, allons chez toi.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux en même temps, sous les regards des jeunes d'à côté et partirent sans même prévenir les deux autres.

_Noitra comprendra en voyant qu'on est plus là! Et sûrement qu'il proposera à notre coursier de le ramener chez lui!

_Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gros pervers!

Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue tranquille. La nuit était fraîche et Grimmjow mit ses mains dans ses poches.

_Alors, tu vois quelqu'un? Demanda Stark, visiblement intéressé.

_C'est vite dit ça. Disons plutôt que je le saute.

_Ah oui? Comment l'as-tu rencontré?

_C'est mon voisin.

Stark ouvrit des yeux étonné :

_Je vois, dit-il. Bon plan, se taper son voisin!

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Stark et ils entrèrent dans le hall puis l'ascenseur. Grimmjow s'attendait à ce que l'autre lui saute dessus dès qu'il se trouverait dans l'espace confiné de la machine et ne fut pas déçu. Stark captura ses lèvres dès que les portes se furent refermées et commença à le toucher un peu partout.

Grimmjow enroula sa langue autour de la sienne. Il savait bien embrasser, c'était déjà ça. Grimmjow l'attrapa par la nuque et le laissa placer sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

« Comment je me retrouve là, moi? Grimm' tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi? Tu veux vraiment te faire Stark? Non… Alors arrête ça tout de suite! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Stark avança vers la porte face à eux, sortant ses clefs. Lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte, il constata que Grimmjow n'était plus là. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et se pencha à la rambarde :

_Qu'est-ce que tu glandes? Lui lança-t-il d'un air outré.

_Désolé mec, lui lança Grimmjow, un étage en dessous en levant les yeux vers lui, mais tu ne me baiseras pas ce soir! En fait, tu ne me baiseras jamais!

_Grimmjow!! Reviens ici tout de suite!!

_Va te faire!!!

Et il sortit de l'immeuble en éclatant de rire. Franchement, Stark allait lui en faire baver au bureau mais ça n'était rien comparé à la honte qu'il venait de lui infliger.

« Oh! La vache!!! La tête qu'il a fait valait tout l'or du monde… C'était si bon! »

Il prit le chemin de chez lui, plié en deux tellement il riait. Il s'affala dans son canapé et s'endormit comme une masse sans même retirer ses chaussures. Il avait tellement rit qu'il en était exténué.

--------------------------------------------

Dimanche. Le jour qu'il haïssait le plus. Parce que c'était le dernier jour du week-end. Parce qu'il annonçait une semaine entière de boulot.

Il traina les pieds jusque dans sa cuisine et fut secoué d'un fou rire en repensant à sa soirée de la veille.

« Sacré Stark va! Tu t'imaginais quoi? Que j'allais ramper à tes pieds? Puis quoi encore? »

Au moins, il n'avait pratiquement pas pensé à Ulquiorra hier soir. Sauf quand Stark l'avait embrassé, il avait imaginé les lèvres fines du jeune brun sur les siennes. Mais seulement à ce moment-là!

« Pouah! Quand va-t-il reveniiiiiiiiiir? »

Il avait beau tenter de ne pas y penser, Ulquiorra hantait ses pensées. Il n'était pas amoureux ou attaché à lui, ni quoique ce soit. Il avait juste envie de se glisser sous les draps avec lui. Rien de plus.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le pire dimanche de sa vie, mais presque!

Grimmjow dut se rendre à l'évidence : le corps gelé du gamin lui manquait. Oui, il lui manquait clairement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver.

Du coup, il se plongea dans un bon bouquin, le plat de mousse au chocolat qu'il avait fait la veille sur les genoux.

« Et voilà, je recommence à me goinfrer. Je fais vraiment pitié… » pensa-t-il avec une grimace significative. « Que veux-tu mon pauvre Grimmjow, un p'tit corps si excitant, c'est normal d'en vouloir encore... Oh! Ta gueule ma conscience!! »

Grimmjow soupira et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé et se surprit à laisser un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche.

_Ul... qui... orra, gémit-il doucement en fermant les yeux.

Il imaginait très bien le corps laiteux devant lui, les mamelons roses dressés, les petites fesses rondes si appétissantes, les longs doigts fins...

« Oh merde! Voilà que je suis en train de me caresser en pensant à ce type... Tant pis! le mal est fait... »

Grimmjow bougea doucement et écarta les jambes pour faire passer sa main dans son pantalon avec un soupir. Il était déjà si excité rien qu'en pensant à lui. Il enroula sa main autour de son sexe et commença des mouvements réguliers sans pression, puis resserra la main autour de son membre chaud, imaginant la bouche aux lèvres fines de son voisin.

_Pfiou... Ulquiorra...

Il avait beau tenter d'arrêter ce truc complètement fou qu'il était en train de faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Imaginer la bouche d'Ulquiorra à la place de sa main était orgasmique!

Il accéléra le mouvement, ses yeux se fermant sous les sensations multiples passant dans son corps.

Finalement, il se libéra en gémissant le prénom du brun et en poussant un cri aigue qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de crier.

« Pouah! Je suis vraiment un désespéré du sexe... » pensa-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer.

Dépité mais encore enjoué par son orgasme, il regagna son canapé et reprit le livre qu'il avait commencé, comme si de rien n'était.

Il était arrivé à la page cinquante de son livre lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Il se raidit. L'avait-il imaginé ou quelqu'un avait bien frappé à sa porte?

_Entrez! Lança-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune brun, arborant toujours la même expression sur son visage.

_Hey! Lui lança Grimmjow en le saluant avec sa cuillère qu'il tenait en main.

_Bonsoir, répondit Ulquiorra en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Grimmjow ne daigna pas se lever. Il l'avait laissé seul tout le week-end? Il allait le payer…

_Alors, quoi de neuf? Demanda Grimmjow en refermant son livre mais sans abandonner son plat de mousse au chocolat.

_Pas grand-chose. J'ai passé le week-end chez ma sœur.

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« S'il se sent obligé de s'expliquer c'est qu'il regrette de m'avoir laissé tomber sans rien dire… »

Le jeune étudiant vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_Je vois que vous avez un dessert, cette fois-ci.

« Merde mec! Tu commences déjà à me faire du rentre-dedans! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches putain? »

_Oui. Tu veux goûter?

Il affirma d'un mouvement de tête.

Grimmjow prit une petite part et dirigea la cuillère vers le plus jeune qui ouvrit la bouche en grand sans le quitter des yeux.

« Et moi je tombe dans le panneau! Grimmjow tu n'es qu'un crétin!!! »

_Elle est très bonne, dit Ulquiorra en le fixant intensément.

_Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire peut être compris de différentes façons?

_Comprenez-le de la façon que vous désirez.

Les yeux turquoises se plongèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, émeraudes. Ils étaient si froids qu'ils auraient pu lui couper tout désir, mais Grimmjow avait tant attendu le retour du brun que ce ne fut pas le cas.

_Tu continues de m'allumer? Demanda Grimmjow en se rapprochant de lui. Tu joues avec le feu.

_J'aime jouer.

_Tu as réponse à tout.

« Cette fois tu ne m'auras pas! Je ne compte pas me faire avoir par tes allusions sexuelles! Et ce n'est pas en remuant ton p'tit cul que tu m'auras. Je vais te laisser ramer, voir à quel point tu as envie de moi! »

Grimmjow se leva pour aller ranger la mousse au chocolat dans son frigo.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Ulquiorra n'avait pas bougé.

_C'est vous qui avez commencé à m'allumer avec votre mousse au chocolat, dit-il.

_C'est toi qui as fait une remarque sur le dessert…

_Je vois.

Ulquiorra se leva et s'approcha de lui.

_Vous ne voulez pas encore un peu de dessert? Demanda-t-il en retirant son tee-shirt et en débouclant sa ceinture.

_Mec, tu devrais arrêter…

_Pourquoi? Je suis sûr que je vous ai manqué, pas vrai?

_Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais très envie de te sauter encore une fois. Mais vois-tu, c'est trop tard.

_Vraiment? Pourtant, j'ai très envie que vous me la mettiez...

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. S'il commençait avec ce genre de phrase, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps!

Les mains gelées se posèrent sur son torse et le bassin osseux vint se plaquer contre le sien. Il commença à s'y frotter. Grimmjow recula son visage de celui de son partenaire au moment ou il tenta de l'embrasser.

_Ne crois pas pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

_Vous voulez jouer au chat et à la souris? Demanda la voix congelée d'Ulquiorra. Ca me va. Mais seulement si vous faites le chat…

_Fais attention à ta queue, je pourrais te la mordre.

_Je ferai attention.

Grimmjow éclata de rire.

_Tu crois que tu peux débarquer après ton petit week-end en famille et me sauter dessus pour que je te baise? Tu rêves mon mignon!

_Vous avez avoué avoir eu envie de moi ce week-end, alors maintenant que je suis là…

_Dis-moi que tu n'as pas eu envie de moi pour voir!

Ulquiorra baissa les yeux et commença à caresser son entre-jambe avec entrain. Grimmjow sourit :

_Tu vois, tu ne peux pas le dire.

_Vous êtes très sexy, j'aime vos yeux. Vous avez un très beau corps. Je l'aime beaucoup. Et vous en avez une grosse. Ca m'excite beaucoup.

« Taaaaaah!!! C'est quoi cette déclaration? Il compte m'avoir en me faisant quelques compliments? »

Grimmjow le repoussa.

_Rentre chez toi, petit. Tu n'auras rien de moi ce soir.

Ulquiorra reste un instant immobile, ses yeux froids le dévisageant. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, il se dirigea vers la porte, sortit, et la referma derrière lui, sans un mot.

________________________________________________________

_**Grimmjow (fier) : Wouah! Comme je l'envoie balader à la fin! Ca en jette!**_

_**Moi : Tu es content, Grimmjow chéri?**_

_**Grimmjow : Ouai…. Juste une chose : je ne comprends pas vraiment le titre du chapitre. Tu n'étais pas inspirée?**_

_**Moi : « Le chat et la souris »? Oh tu vois… En fait, je considère que tu es le chat de votre couple et Ulqui la souris… Tu comprends?**_

_**Grimmjow (bouche bée) : Couple? **_

_**Ulquiorra : Ce qui signifierait que je suis plus faible que cet individu?**_

_**Moi (en panique) : Noooooon!! Pas du tout, Ulqui chéri! Tu es juste plus… plus fragile…**_

_**Ulquiorra : Fragile?**_

_**Moi (en panique x100000) : Ouai… fragile… C'est mignon un mec fragile, non?**_

_**Ulquiorra (l'air menaçant) : Tu répètes encore que je suis fragile et…**_

_**Moi : Au secouuuuuuuuurs!!! Grimmjow chériiiiiiiii!!!**_

_**Grimmjow : Lâche-moi!! A bientôt pour la suite!**_

_**- Prochain chapitre : **__**Attachez-moi!**_


	7. Attachez moi!

**Titre** : Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Attachez-moi!

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warnings** : Présence de langage choquant, lemon et SM. (la totale quoi!)

**Message de l'auteur **: Disons que je ne suis pas spécialement quelqu'un qui aime la violence, ni les coups, ni les relations SM. Cependant, ce couple m'a beaucoup inspiré pour ce genre de relation et je trouve que ce caractère va bien à Ulquiorra!

________________________________________________

**Attachez-moi!**

« Pfiou… c'était moins une! Il m'a bien excité le p'tit con! Mais même si j'en avais très envie, il ne l'a pas volée celle-là!! »

Grimmjow était fier de lui. Fier d'avoir envoyé valser le petit étudiant brun aux yeux froids. Même s'il crevait d'envie d'aller le retrouver.

« Pouaaaaaaaaah…. Grimmjoooooow…. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi? » se demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi veux-tu lui faire payer son absence de ce week-end? Tu n'en as rien à foutre! Tout ce que tu veux c'est son p'tit cul! »

Il resta pensif.

_Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai raison. Tout ce que je veux c'est son p'tit cul.

Finalement convaincu, il sortit de son appartement, sans avoir oublié de jeter un œil dans le miroir de l'entrée et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il frappa deux petits coups.

Ulquiorra mit du temps à venir ouvrir. Lorsque les grands yeux glacés se posèrent sur lui, Grimmjow eut un frisson mais ne se découragea pas.

_Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Demanda la voix monotone du jeune homme.

_Oui, ça!

Il fonça sur lui et l'attrapa par la nuque pour lui donner un baiser passionné, hargneux, étouffant. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avidement, se trouvèrent dans un gémissement partagé et s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre rapidement. La porte se referma sous un coup de pieds de Grimmjow et il sentit les mains gelées passer sous son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau chaude. Elles tremblaient légèrement, le bleuté le sentit. Ulquiorra était excité, énormément. Grimmjow décida d'en profiter. Il voulait voir le jeune homme le supplier de le prendre.

_J'en ai envie à en crever, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Mais toi?

_Oui… J'en ai envie aussi.

_Beaucoup?

_Oui, beaucoup!

Il se recula de lui et se mit nu devant les yeux scrutateurs de Grimmjow. Ce corps laiteux, frêle, mais pourtant si bien formé le mettait dans tous ses états.

_Très bien. Dis-moi que tu as envie que je te prenne.

_J'ai envie que vous me preniez.

_Mets-y un peu plus de conviction, chéri. On ne le dirait vraiment pas!

Ulquiorra enroula sa main autour de son membre dressé et y fit quelques mouvements:

_J'ai envie que vous me preniez, Grimmjow. Là…

Il se retourna et se plaça à quatre pattes sur le canapé, légèrement cambré.

Grimmjow secoua la tête.

_Si c'est si gentiment proposé… Pourquoi refuser?

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et caressa ses fesses lentement tout en plaçant un doigt dans sa bouche que le jeune brun entreprit de sucer.

Puis, il vint introduire ce même doigt dans l'orifice offert du brun qui s'arqua lentement.

_Ca fait mal? Demanda Grimmjow d'une voix moqueuse.

_Non…, gémit Ulquiorra.

_Alors, c'est bon?

_Oui!

Grimmjow commença un mouvement de va et viens avec son doigt sans décoller ses yeux du profil du plus jeune qui commença à souffler plus rapidement et à haleter en sentant un second doigt s'introduire en lui.

_Allez, lui souffla Grimmjow, tu vas voir. Tu vas crier pour moi…

Il commença un mouvement de va et viens avec ses deux doigts, les bougeant de haut en bas à l'intérieur, cherchant activement la prostate du plus jeune.

Son autre main s'empara de ses testicules et les massa en rythme, arrachant au brun un long râle presque silencieux.

Le balais dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Ulquiorra se mette à se cambrer violemment et à laisser échapper un gémissement si excitant que Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Voilà…, dit-il, maintenant je vais te faire crier…

Il introduisit un troisième doigt, les faisant jouer contre la boule de nerfs du brun qui haletait en balançant son bassin d'avant en arrière. Il gémissait toujours plus fort. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas satisfait. Il voulait le faire littéralement crier.

Sans prévenir personne, il retira ses doigts et son membre prit leur place dans un gémissement plaintif du brun.

Grimmjow commença un mouvement rapide, fort, tapant allègrement dans la prostate de son partenaire dont les gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts.

_Allez…, gémit Grimmjow. Crie! Crie mon nom! Allez!!

Mais aucun moyen. Ulquiorra ne criait pas. Il gémissait très fort, et l'expression de son visage signifiait qu'il était complètement perdu dans son plaisir, mais il ne criait pas.

_Merde! S'écria Grimmjow en donnant un grand coup de bassin arrachant un petit cri aigue au brun. Tu vas crier oui?!

_Je… je…

Ulquiorra se sentait au bord du précipice. Il allait exploser dans peu de temps, il voulait se libérer. Mais il ne pouvait répondre à la demande de Grimmjow, impossible pour lui de crier.

_Grimmjow…

Le bleuté prit son membre pulsant en main et Ulquiorra laissa aller sa tête en arrière.

_Dis mon nom! Lui ordonna Grimmjow d'une voix rauque. Crie-le!!

_Grimm… Grimmjow…

Mais ce n'était pas des cris. Ulquiorra se libéra dans la main du bleuté et ce dernier se déversa en lui, dans un long râle très rauque.

Ulquiorra tomba à plein ventre sur son canapé, le souffle court, le front en sueur.

Grimmjow avait une horrible chaleur après lui, mais ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Il descendit du canapé et entreprit de se rhabiller. Il fronçait les sourcils, l'air visiblement contrarié. Il attrapa le tee-shirt d'Ulquiorra, lui donna une immense fessée qui lui arracha un cri aigue et lui balança son tee-shirt au visage :

_Tu n'as pas crié, espèce de trainée! Ne compte pas sur moi pour revenir te baiser!

Il s'éloigna en direction de la porte mais un gémissement le fit stopper.

_Grimmjow…, disait-il dans un gémissement plus que très excitant.

Le bleuté se tourna vers lui. La marque rouge sur ses fesses était visible de loin et son regard était suppliant :

_Vous… vous m'avez bien baisé.

_Tsss… espèce de sale…

_Baisez-moi encore!

_Tu n'as pas crié comme je l'ai demandé espèce de petit bon à rien!

Ulquiorra se releva et se replaça à quatre pattes pour descendre du canapé. Il avança jusqu'à Grimmjow et plaça ses mains sur son torse.

_Si vous voulez que je crie, il faut m'attacher.

_Hein?

Grimmjow recula la tête vivement. C'était quoi ce plan?

_Attachez-moi et vous verrez comme je crie…

_Mon pauvre petit, tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite trainée, j'avais raison! Tu peux aller te faire prendre ailleurs…

_S'il vous plait, reprit-il en se trémoussant contre lui. Elle est si grosse… Et si bonne…

Grimmjow ne put pas résister. Ces mots qu'il avait prononcé et la façon dont il les prononçait, dans ce gémissement si excitant. Et ses yeux si implorants.

_Bordel!!

Il l'attrapa violemment par le poignet et marcha activement jusqu'à la chambre ou il l'envoya valser sur le lit. En tombant lourdement sur le matelas, Ulquiorra laissa échapper un petit cri qui fit se raidir le bleuté.

_Apparemment ça t'excite la violence?

_Oui…

_O.K!

Grimmjow grimpa sur le lit et plaqua le jeune homme sur le ventre. Il retint ses poignets fermement dans son dos et lui donna un énorme fessée qui fit se cambrer Ulquiorra dans un cri aigue.

_T'aimes ça, hein?

_Oui!

Grimmjow continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que les fesses d'Ulquiorra deviennent si rouges que ça en devenait inquiétant.

Grimmjow se releva et retira son tee-shirt dont il se servit pour attacher les poignets du brun aux barreaux du lit.

_Plus serré! Lui ordonna Ulquiorra.

Le bleuté prit sauvagement son visage entre ses mains :

_Qui commande ici, hein?

_V… vous…

_Alors ta gueule! Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu cries quand je vais te prendre!

Grimmjow resserra les liens et finit par attacher par attacher ses poignets à la tête du lit. Ulquiorra tourna son profil vers lui :

_Mmmmm, gémit-il en le fixant avec insistance.

Grimmjow eut un sourire pervers et se déshabilla pour se placer à califourchon sur lui. Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et introduisit un doigt dans l'orifice du brun qui laissa échapper un gémissement sourd.

_Tu es encore remplit de moi, lui dit-il, tu n'es qu'une trainée…

_Oui…

_Tu aimes que je te remplisse, hein?

_Oui!

Grimmjow ricana et introduisit un second doigt en lui :

_Je peux faire ce que je veux, tu es attaché, tu es à moi…

_Faites… ce que vous voulez…

_La ferme! Lança-t-il en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses. Tu vas crier, très fort… Tu vas crier mon nom, compris?

_Ou… oui…

_J'ai pas bien entendu!

_Oui!!

_C'est mieux… Maintenant prépare-toi.

Ulquiorra redressa ses fesses et écarta légèrement les jambes sous les yeux de Grimmjow :

_T'en as vraiment envie, salope!

Il le pénétra violemment, décrochant un cri aigue à Ulquiorra.

_Crie plus fort!!

Il s'activa à imprégner un rythme fort, très rapide, claquant fortement les fesses d'Ulquiorra à chaque coup. Celui-ci avait caché son visage dans l'oreiller, et Grimmjow n'entendant que des gémissements étouffés.

Il se pencha rapidement et attrapa les cheveux bruns en les tirant très fort.

_Aaaah!!! Hurla Ulquiorra très surpris.

Le lit craquait sous les coups de butoir puissants de Grimmjow. Ulquiorra avait la tête tirée en arrière au maximum, ses cheveux tenus avec force par le bleuté qui lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille avec hargne.

_Allez… vas-y… crie!

_Ah! Aïe!!!!

_Putain de merde!!! Hurla Grimmjow en rejetant à son tour sa tête en arrière. Je ne vais pas tarder alors dépêche-toi!!

_Je… Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

_Je t'ai dit de crier mon nom connard!!

Ulquiorra se cambra soudain dans un long râle, il avait atteint le septième ciel. Grimmjow sentit ses parois se contracter autour de son membre et ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Wouah… Mon Dieu…. Faites que je le baise toute ma vie… »

_Grimmjow!!!!! Hurla Ulquiorra en plissant les yeux. Grimmjow!!!

_Crie! Crie! Oh!

Grimmjow se cambra lui aussi, se raidit, se déversant encore une fois à l'intérieur du brun, haletant, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ulquiorra se laissa tomber en avant, sur son lit. La bouche grande ouverte pour chercher de l'air.

_Oh! La vache! S'écria Grimmjow qui était resta à genoux derrière lui. Tu es surprenant, vraiment…

Il se releva et donna une petite tape derrière la tête du brun, comme on le ferait à un chien.

_T'es mort ou quoi? Lui demanda Grimmjow en se rhabillant.

Il s'approcha du visage de l'étudiant et vit qu'il avait les yeux ouverts et qu'il respirait par la bouche.

_Regarde-toi, lui dit-il, tu es complètement remplit! Tu es vraiment dégueulasse!

Il laissa échapper un rire et donna une claque sur ses fesses.

_Grimm… jow…, s'éleva alors une voix faible.

_Quoi? Cracha-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

_Merci.

« La vache! Il me remercie de l'avoir traité comme une merde pendant qu'on faisait l'amour? Ce gamin est bizarre… »

_J'ai pris mon pied aussi alors ne me remercie pas.

Il alla le détacher et observa le visage blanc qui n'exprimait toujours aucune émotion.

_Qui aurait cru que tu serais une telle salope, mon pauvre p'tit! Lui dit-il. Tu caches bien tes penchants sexuels. Je reviendrai demain soir, d'accord?

_Pas demain, dit Ulquiorra de sa voix froide.

_Pourquoi pas? Demanda Grimmjow en haussant les épaules.

_Demain c'est le jour réservé à mon amant.

Grimmjow tressaillit. Il le regarda les sourcils froncés. « Quoi? Un amant? Il se fout de ma gueule?!! Espèce d'enculé!!! »

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il leva la main bien haute et abattit une immense claque sur la joue d'Ulquiorra qui en tomba du lit pour aller s'écraser à terre, un cri de douleur s'échappant de sa bouche.

Le bleuté resta debout, à haleter, les yeux exorbités. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait un amant? Un autre homme le prenait? Un autre que lui?

_Sale petite pute!!! S'écria-t-il en voyant le brun se relever, la joue rouge et la lèvre en sang. Ca te plait d'avoir plusieurs mecs, hein? Tu sais quoi? Je ne reviendrai plus jamais te sauter. Tu me répugnes…

_Grimmjow…

Il sortit de la chambre et allait sortir de l'appartement lorsque Ulquiorra lui barra la route.

_Je n'y peux rien, expliqua-t-il de sa voix froide, je suis comme ça. Je sais que je suis bizarre, j'aime la violence. Seule la douleur me fait jouir, seule la soumission a de l'effet sur moi.

_Je m'en tape, connard!

Grimmjow releva sa main, pour le frapper à nouveau et vit le plus jeune se renfrogner et fermer les yeux, attendant le coup. Il suspendit son geste, écarquillant les yeux, son cœur battant plus vite.

« Tu… tu n'es qu'un salaud, Grimmjow! Depuis quand frappes-tu les gens? Depuis quand frappes-tu ce mec? Le dominer était une chose au lit, certes! Mais… qu'est-ce que je suis devenu? Je suis un connard pur et dur! »

Son bras retomba le long de son corps et Ulquiorra finit par ouvrir les yeux, sentant que le coup ne venait pas.

_Ecarte-toi, je veux passer.

_Non…

_Ecarte-toi tout de suite!

Ulquiorra finit par accéder à sa requête et le laissa sortir.

_Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas frappé?

Mais Grimmjow commençait à monter les marches quatre à quatre sans lui répondre.

_Dites-moi pourquoi?!

Mais il entendit la porte de l'appartement du bleuté se refermer et il baissa les yeux d'un air coupable pour finalement se renfermer chez lui.

________________________________________________

_**Ulquiorra : Je porte plainte.**_

_**Grimmjow : Je porte plainte.**_

_**Moi : Je porte plainte.**_

_**Grimmjow : Pourquoi tu porterais plainte, espèce d'obsédé?**_

_**Moi (choquée) : Non mais tu t'es regardé? Je porte plainte parce que vous rechignez toujours à faire mes scènes!**_

_**Ulquiorra : Tu as osé m'attacher. Personne ne m'attache.**_

_**Grimmjow (mdr) : Ah oui, ça par contre j'ai beaucoup aimé. J'ai aimé t'insulter aussi, Ulqui!**_

_**Ulquiorra (menaçant) : Ne m'appelle pas Ulqui!**_

_**Moi : Bon allez ça suffit. Le principal est que ça plaise aux lectrices, hein?**_

_**Ulquiorra : Pour le savoir il faudrait qu'elles laissent une review.**_

_**Grimmjow (chuchotant) : Laissez une review et dites que vous voulez encore voir Ulqui attaché!**_

_**Moi (chuchotant) : Si vous le demandez, il ne pourra pas dire non. A vous de jouer, chères lectrices!**_

_**Ulquiorra : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien chuchoter? Quoiqu'il en soit, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Soyez nombreuses à reviewer!**_

_**- Prochain chapitre : **__**Des remords et des excuses.**_


	8. Des remords et des excuses

_**Pfiou… Plutôt long chapitre celui-là (enfin… tout est relatif! lol) J'espère qu'il vous plaira! En tout cas, je crois qu'il a bien plut à Grimmjow (le chapitre vous dira pourquoi ^^)**_

**____________________________________________________**

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Des remords et des excuses.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warnings : **Une scène un peu hot à signaler, même si ce n'est pas un lemon ça reste une scène à trois… hum!

_**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ça fait très plaisir ^^**_

_**Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu personnellement, pas trop le temps… Mais le cœur y est!**_

_________________________________________________

**Des remords et des excuses.**

Grimmjow avait repris le chemin du travail même si sa tête était encore remplit de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Ulquiorra. Les pratiques SM ça lui plaisait, mais de là à le gifler, si fort en plus… Pourquoi avait-il été jaloux en entendant que le jeune homme voyait quelqu'un d'autre?

Et ils n'étaient peut-être pas que deux?

Il tressaillit en pensant à cette éventualité. Le jeune étudiant semblait drogué au sexe et à la soumission, alors Grimmjow se doutait qu'il devait bien avoir plus de deux amants.

« Quand même! Dans quoi je me suis ENCORE embarqué? J'avais dit que je devais arrêter les p'tits jeunes… »

_Hé Grimm'! Alors je t'ai fait peur samedi soir ou quoi?

Stark vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son bureau, l'air désinvolte, en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

_Dégage de là, Stark.

_Je croyais que tu en avais vraiment envie, ne dis pas le contraire…

Grimmjow lui lança un regard de chien battu :

_Et même si c'était le cas ça ne change rien, tu ne m'as pas sauté.

_J'y arriverai un jour ou l'autre, et que ça te plaise ou non! Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Stark était dangereux et de plus, il avait le chef de la compta, Ichimaru, dans sa poche! Autrement dit, il avait les pleins pouvoirs et pouvait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

Le bleuté le regarda peloter les fesses de Shuuhei en retournant à son bureau et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était mal barré.

« Le dernier mec en date qui a essayé de résister à Stark… je crois qu'il a changé de pays! Et qu'il est devenu impuissant… Oh merde! Je veux garder mon magnifique sexe!!! Pitié… »

Il trembla rien qu'en pensant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais faire l'amour…

En rentrant ce soir-là, il trainait les pieds. Son excitation liée à l'arrivée d'Ulquiorra dans sa vie était retombée comme un drapeau sans vent, et il n'avait plus envie de rentrer maintenant. Sa seule hantise était de croiser le jeune garçon.

Grimmjow savait qu'il était un connard, qu'il était vu par les autres comme une enflure de première! Il s'en foutait royalement. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de vivre sa vie.

Mais là, il était en conflit avec lui-même. Avoir frappé ce gamin, de toutes ses forces, il s'en voulait. Il se sentait coupable, et pourtant ce n'était pas son genre!

Apprendre qu'il avait un autre mec dans sa vie valait-il le coup de lui déboiter à moitié la mâchoire? Il ne le savait pas. Mais le plus important : pourquoi avait-il réagit si violemment? Était-il jaloux?

« La vache! Je suis jaloux! Il m'a drogué ou quoi ce type? Je ne suis jamais jaloux… Surtout que là, c'est juste du sexe bordel! Je ne me vois pas dans une relation avec… Taaah!! Pense surtout pas à ça! Il a un amant!!! »

Grimmjow se précipita dans le hall d'entrée de la maison et dans les escaliers. Il allait ouvrir la porte de son appartement avec ses clefs lorsqu'il entendit des voix plus bas, et finalement la porte d'Ulquiorra s'ouvrir.

Une voix suave et séductrice, qui n'appartenait pas au jeune brun se fit entendre.

_Je suis content qu'on ai pu se voir.

_Moi aussi, répondit la voix étonnamment aigue du garçon aux yeux verts, j'avais besoin de baiser…

_Ah! Regarde-toi tu es complètement bourré! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vider cette bouteille de vin blanc à toi tout seul?

_J'sais pas… J'voulais pimenter le truc…

Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Il s'en voulait d'épier leur conversation mais en même temps il était si curieux à son propos qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

_Pimenter le truc? Répéta la voix suave. C'est déjà assez pimenté comme ça, tu ne crois pas?

_Pfff… J'en ai encore mal aux poignets!

_Tu as les marques des liens, fais attention que ton père ne le remarque pas.

_Naaaan… Il verra rien du tout.

_Je t'appelle dans la semaine, O.K?

_O.K.

_Dors bien.

Grimmjow entendit un bruit qui semblait être celui d'un baiser et une porte se refermer. Il entra chez lui et resta adossé à la porte quelques instants, le souffle court.

L'amant d'Ulquiorra semblait plus âgé que le jeune homme, il semblait avoir de la classe, rien que dans la voix. Et apparemment leur relation était aussi tournée SM.

« Pourquoi je m'en inquiète bordel? »

Il se raidit tout à coup en entendant deux coups contre sa porte.

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Heureusement, il avait refermé la porte à clefs derrière lui.

_Grimmjow? Demanda la voix aigue d'Ulquiorra. Allez… je sais que t'es là, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée toute à l'heure…

Le bleuté ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

_Allez quoi… je suis soul… tu devrais en profiter… j'ai envie…

« Putain de merde! Il vient sans doute de se faire démonter par son amant pendant deux heures et il revient en chercher? Ce type est increvable nom d'un chien!! »

_Ouvre… naaaaaaan…. Fais pas la tête… je m'en fiche que tu m'ai tapé…. Je m'en fiche… j'ai raconté que je m'étais pris une porte dans la gueule… allez… viens me voir… je laisserai la porte ouverte si tu changes d'avis. Je t'attendrai.

« Il me tutoie maintenant aussi? Il doit sûrement être pété comme jamais! »

Il entendit les pas du jeune homme s'éloigner dans les escaliers et il soupira de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas le voir, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'avait plus envie non plus de ces histoires de coups, d'attaches, d'insultes. Grimmjow avait aimé ça, ce serait égoïste de dire le contraire, mais il ne se sentait pas assez « fort » pour supporter de faire l'amour tous les jours de cette manière.

Il se rappela alors la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Ulquiorra et lui. Ca avait été « normal ». Pas de violence ostensible, rien de tout cela. Juste deux hommes faisant l'amour et prenant du plaisir. Il avait aimé cette première fois. Et il savait que le jeune homme aussi. Alors pourquoi s'enfermait-il dans cette relation SM?

Il alla s'allonger sur son lit pour se calmer. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal qu'en ce moment. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse des excuses. Mais comment? Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard vert, pénétrant, glacial.

« Je ne peux pas y aller maintenant, il est complètement bourré! Je le ferai demain soir en rentrant du travail ».

Le lendemain, Grimmjow trouva Stark et Noitra assis sur son bureau, avant même qu'il ne commence à travailler.

_Tiens, les nouvelle hôtesses du comité d'accueil? Leur lança-t-il.

_Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop rire, lui lança Noitra, t'as raté la soirée du siècle hier!

_M'en tape. Je ne veux plus passer de soirées avec vous…

_Pourtant, je suis sûr que ça serait intéressant, dit Stark en le fixant de ses yeux bleus.

Grimmjow s'assit derrière son bureau et eut un mauvais pressentiment :

_Qui avez-vous martyrisé cette fois-ci? Ne me dites pas que c'est encore ce Shuuhei?

Noitra eut un sourire pervers et Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel :

_Putain les mecs, faites redescendre vos queues deux minutes! Vous voulez traumatiser tous les p'tits jeunes de la boite ou quoi?

_Depuis quand tu défends les p'tits jeunes, toi? Demanda Stark en fronçant les sourcils. A ce que je sache, tu aimais bien les bizuter aussi.

Le bleuté laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire, c'était la vérité.

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

_Les plans à trois tu connais? Demanda Stark en baissant le ton.

_Putain, j'aurais dû m'en douter! Vous êtes des gros dégueulasses!

_Hé! On sait que t'aimes pas ça mais quand même… tu pourrais respecter les pratiques des autres, remarqua Noitra.

_J'espère qu'il était consentant au moins, ajouta-t-il en allumant son ordinateur. Et que vous ne l'avez pas trop « secoué ».

Stark se racla violemment la gorge :

_Il est venu travailler ce matin même si… s'il a des problèmes pour marcher!

Noitra explosa de rire et Grimmjow secoua la tête d'un air déçu :

_Vous l'avez quand même pas littéralement…

_Si! Le coupa Stark. Si! Toute la nuit!

_Pfffou, j'en ai encore des sueurs froides! Ajouta Noitra en s'essuyant le front.

_Il était consentant?

_Evidemment, répondit Stark d'un air plus sérieux. On est des salauds, mais faut pas pousser.

_Les mecs, si j'apprends que vous avez fait un truc pas net à qui que ce soit…

_Hou!! Le coupa Stark. Superman est de retour? Tu crois que tu nous fait peur, Schtroumpfette?

_Dégagez les mecs, c'est vraiment pas le jour là…

Après s'être pris encore deux ou trois réflexions dans la tronche, Grimmjow vit s'éloigner ses deux collègues, à son grand soulagement.

Ce fut une journée misérable de plus dans la longue vie de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Tout le faisait chier, tout l'emmerdait, en bref, il avait envie de se barrer!

_Merde…

Il avait oublié un petit détail. C'était ce soir qu'il avait prévu de faire ses excuses à Ulquiorra et à vrai dire, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas encore repousser l'échéance. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face à lui.

« Putain de merde! Il me manque… » Il ne pouvait pas aller contre ses sentiments, la présence du jeune homme lui manquait. Son regard gelé, sa voix triste, son visage inexpressif…

« Pouah! Grimmjow le cœur d'artichaut… Faut vraiment que je me reprenne, je pars carrément en live depuis que ce type est là… »

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner sonna, Grimmjow sortit du bureau, comme chaque midi pour s'acheter de quoi manger, généralement un sandwich. Il remontait directement dans son bureau pour le manger.

Mais ce midi-là, quelqu'un de familier croisa son chemin et à vrai dire, Grimmjow ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou non de le revoir…

_Ichigo?

_Comment ça va, Grimm?

_Bien, bien.

Grimmjow passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus alors que le roux le dévorait des yeux. Ils avaient couché ensemble il y avait deux mois et ne s'étaient plus revus depuis.

« Pitié! Pas encore un étudiant… »

Grimmjow ne niait pas qu'il avait apprécié coucher avec Ichigo, surtout que l'orangé était complètement bourré lorsque ça s'était produit. D'ailleurs, il fut surpris qu'il le reconnaisse. Aucune importance, son regard ambré était plus qu'insistant et Grimmjow tenta de se défaire de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda le bleuté en haussant les épaules.

_En fait je fais un stage de fin d'étude dans la société de télécommunication du coin de la rue.

_Oh, je vois, ouai. Bon, c'était sympa mais…

_On pourrait peut-être… déjeuner ensemble, non?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme avait également un sandwich dans sa main.

« Bordel de merde, mec, j'ai des problèmes moi! Ne me fais pas croire que tu veux seulement déjeuner avec moi! J'ai un gros problème qui est brun, qui a des yeux verts extraordinaires et qui est un coup fantastique! Si tu connais une meilleure drogue alors oui, déjeunons ensemble! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir et finit par étirer un sourire :

_Allez, ramène-toi!

Ils rejoignirent tous les deux son bureau et Grimmjow s'assit derrière son ordinateur laissant Ichigo prendre place face à lui.

_Tu ne m'as jamais rappelé après qu'on ait couché ensemble, lança de but en blanc Ichigo en commençant à manger.

Grimmjow sourit et mordit hargneusement dans son sandwich.

_Toi non plus, fit-il remarquer.

Ichigo sourit également et vint retirer les miettes qui s'étaient accumulées à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment. Grimmjow avait l'impression que la pièce s'était tout à coup remplie de testostérone.

« C'est bien ma veine, tomber sur mon ex dans un moment pareil! »

Il pensa à Ulquiorra et au coup qu'il lui avait donné. Mais il pensa également à ce qu'il lui avait dit : il avait un amant.

_Tu vois quelqu'un? Demanda alors Grimmjow en déposant la moitié de son sandwich sur son bureau.

_Non. Et toi?

_Non.

« Tac! Prends-toi ça dans les dents Ulquiorra! »

Il sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux de cette manière cool dont il avait le secret.

_On peut fumer ici? Demanda l'orangé en sortant un paquet de cigarette.

_Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ici.

Il écarta les jambes et passa sa main sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

_I compris venir me déboutonner mon pantalon.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils et alluma sa cigarette. Il recracha la fumée en formant un « o » avec ses lèvres et se leva pour déposer la cendre dans la poubelle.

Puis, de manière très naturelle, vint se placer à genoux devant Grimmjow, lui tendant la cigarette.

_Merci.

Le bleuté prit une bouffée de fumée et la recracha alors que le roux avait ouvert sa braguette et qu'il sortait son sexe. Il le prit immédiatement dans sa bouche.

Grimmjow laissa sa tête tomber en arrière tout en fumant la cigarette. Il passa une main dans les cheveux oranges sous lui. Pourtant, même si c'était très agréable, aucun son de contentement, de plaisir ne sortit de sa bouche. Il continuait à fumer comme si de rien n'était. Il finit par écraser la cigarette dans un verre qui trainait sur son bureau et laissa échapper un soupir. Il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit qu'en entendant qu'on frappait à sa porte.

_Ouaip?

Shuuhei ouvrit la porte alors que Ichigo était toujours en train de sucer son membre. Le jeune coursier stoppa net en voyant la scène et malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait que Ichigo de dos, baissé à genoux au-dessus du bassin de Grimmjow, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Son souffle s'accéléra tout de suite et son cœur se serra :

_Qu'est-ce que…?

Mais Grimmjow se contenta de lui sourire en caressant les cheveux d'Ichigo. Ce dernier faisait comme si de rien n'était et le bleuté demanda :

_Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Hisagi?

_Je… je…, bafouilla-t-il la gorge sèche. La réunion a été… avancée et… euh… Ichimaru a dit que dans 15 minutes on…

Mais il se tut car Grimmjow venait de laisser échapper un petit gémissement qui le fit se raidir complètement.

Shuuhei se figea sur le pas de la porte, les yeux exorbités. Grimmjow tendit une main vers lui :

_Referme la porte.

Shuuhei s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce tout en détaillant la scène des yeux. Grimmjow sourit de contentement : peut-être qu'il allait commencer à apprécier un peu cet entracte finalement.

_Tu veux regarder? Demanda-t-il au brun.

Shuuhei se contenta d'avancer vers lui et de venir se placer à côté de lui pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il regardait l'orangé s'activer sur la verge de Grimmjow avec appétit et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

_Tu veux te joindre à nous?

« Tout compte fait, ces idiots de Stark et de Noitra n'ont peut-être pas tord : à trois c'est plus excitant. Et puis… deux mecs ne seront pas de trop pour me faire oublier Ulquiorra… »

Shuuhei sembla hésiter. Grimmjow lui prit la main et le tira doucement pour qu'il vienne se placer à côté d'Ichigo. Ses yeux plantés dans le regard turquoise, l'homme au « 69 » s'agenouilla à la droite d'Ichigo et poussa un soupir d'excitation non contrôlé. Le roux lui laissa alors la place en se reculant légèrement.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement. Les deux langues qui jouaient ainsi sur sa peau tendue semblaient lui plaire. Il avait eu définitivement une bonne idée en improvisant tout ça.

« Mmmm… Exactement ce qu'il me fallait après avoir dérapé hier… »

Il plaça une main dans les cheveux oranges et une dans les cheveux bruns et regarda les deux hommes s'embrasser quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur affaire.

Tout compte fait, cette journée n'était pas si merdique! Et Grimmjow avait bien envie de se changer les idées en pensant à ce qui l'attendait ce soir. Et à son plus grand étonnement, les efforts conjugués d'Ichigo et de Shuuhei avaient eu raison de son obsession pour Ulquiorra, tout du moins pendant la gâterie. Car lorsque tout fut finit, les pensées du bleuté revinrent inexorablement vers Ulquiorra…

_C'était sympa les mecs, merci pour le petit extra, mais je dois retourner bosser.

_Tu m'appelleras peut-être? Demanda Ichigo en regardant Shuuhei sortir de la pièce.

_Mmmm… Non, je ne crois pas.

_Bien.

Ichigo sortit sans dire un mot de plus et Grimmjow eut un rire. Finalement, ce gamin n'était pas si désagréable, pensa-t-il en s'étirant.

« Bordel pourquoi tous les mecs viennent vers moi maintenant que j'ai rencontré Ulquiorra? On dirait que c'est justement dès que je l'ai rencontré que ça a commencé! Peut-être que j'ai changé depuis que je le connais? »

Il resta immobile un long moment. Est-ce qu'il avait changé? Pourquoi?

Et pourquoi s'abaissait-il à de telles pratiques rien que pour se changer les idées et oublier que Ulquiorra avait un autre homme dans sa vie? Pourquoi voulait-il le lui faire payer?

Il prit soudain son visage entre ses mains.

« Bordel de merde de bordel de merde! Je crains! Pas maintenant! Pas maintenant! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Grimmjow venait de se l'admettre, il s'était fait avoir en beauté par ses grands yeux verts, il s'était fait enchainer…

-----------------------------------------------------

En rentrant dans le hall de la maison ce soir-là, Grimmjow prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper à la porte de son jeune voisin. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas là…

« Merde! Il est là… »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ulquiorra.

_Oh merde!

Grimmjow laissa échapper ces deux mots en découvrant le visage tuméfié d'Ulquiorra. Un immense bleu s'étendait sous son œil droit, là où il l'avait giflé.

Spontanément, il avança vers lui et prit le brun dans ses bras, pour le réconforter.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, sans que personne ne parle. Puis, la voix monotone du brun s'éleva :

_Pourquoi vous faites ça?

Grimmjow le relâcha et fronça les sourcils :

_Bien euh… Je suis désolé, je.. Tu sais ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de frapper mes amants, je…

« Amants? J'ai dit ça? Merde! Vite, que quelqu'un me donne le pouvoir de disparaitre tout de suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite!!! »

_Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hein? Reprit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

Le visage d'Ulquiorra resta parfaitement stoïque;

_Oui, je comprends.

_Alors euh… tu… tu m'excuses?

_Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Il n'y a rien à excuser.

_Hein? Je t'ai frappé, mec! Je t'ai fait un sacré bleu! Tu t'es regardé dans la glace?

_J'aime la couleur de ce bleu. Elle est très particulière.

« Il a fumé un truc? »

_Ecoute, tu… tu as dû avoir mal quand je t'ai frappé, non? Demanda Grimmjow en tentant d'être clair. Je veux dire… je ne voulais pas te faire mal…

_Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa l'étudiant. J'ai eu mal, mais j'aime la douleur. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me frappe aussi fort et avec autant de conviction. Ca m'a donné beaucoup de plaisir.

« Quoi?!! C'est une caméra cachée ou quoi?!! Youhou! Arrêtez la blague, j'ai compris que c'était une blague!! Faut qu'il arrête tout de suite de parler comme ça… »

_Ulquiorra, dit-il lentement en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux, je… je ne veux pas te frapper, te faire de mal, tu comprends? C'est trop pour moi!

_Même si j'aime ça?

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et soupira :

_Oui, même si tu aimes ça.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me frapper?

_Parce que… je n'en sais rien.

« Si tu le sais espèce de con! C'est parce que t'es tombé raide dingue de lui! T'es accroc à ce type, depuis le premier jour!! Avoue-le! Avoue-le! »

_Je crois que… que je ferai mieux de rentrer.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la porte.

_______________________________________________________

_**Ulquiorra : Je porte plainte, encore.**_

_**Grimmjow : J'adore de plus en plus cette fic!**_

_**Stark : C'est moi ou je suis un salaud dans cette fic?**_

_**Moi : Allez, restez concentrés, bientôt le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Ulquiorra : Est-ce que je vais encore me faire frapper?**_

_**Grimmjow (aux anges) : Ouiiiiiii!!**_

_**Stark : Je peux porter plainte moi aussi?**_

_**Moi (mettant un grand vent à Stark) : Je ne sais pas Ulqui chéri, je vais y réfléchir.**_

_**Grimmjow : Si tu me fais le frapper encore une fois, je t'épouse, l'auteur!**_

_**Moi (rouge comme une tomate) : Ah… ah oui? Pour de vrai?**_

_**Ulquiorra : Si je suis frappé encore une fois, je te tue, l'auteur.**_

_**Moi (blanche comme un linge) : Je crois que je préfère rester vivante que mariée et morte… Désolée Grimmjow.**_

_**Ulquiorra : Tu apprends vite, femme.**_

_**Moi : De toute façon, c'est avec Ulqui chou que je veux me marier.**_

_**Ulquiorra (l'air menaçant) : Comment?**_

_**Stark : Moi, je veux bien t'épouser, l'auteur!**_

_**Moi (mettant encore un gros vent à Stark) : A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**_

_**Grimmjow : Je me ferai bien un petit lemon moi…**_

_**Stark : Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute jamais?**_

_**- Prochain chapitre : **__**Initiation.**_


	9. Initiation

_**Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Nouveau lemon!! Grimmjow va être surpris…**_

__________________________________________________

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Initiation

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warnings** : Lemon, lemon et re-lemon!!! Et ça tourne au SM… (léger quand même!)

__________________________________________________

**Initiation**

_Non! Ne partez pas!

La main glacée d'Ulquiorra s'était posée sur le bras de Grimmjow et l'empêchait de franchir sa porte. Grimmjow baissa les yeux et se retourna vers le jeune brun :

_Laisse tomber, gamin.

_Non, dit-il, je veux comprendre.

Grimmjow releva ses yeux vers lui et croisa la glace de ses yeux verts, la pâleur de son doux visage fin. Il soupira.

_Que veux-tu que je te dise, gamin?

_Pourquoi refusez-vous de me frapper? Pourquoi refusez-vous de me donner du plaisir en me faisant mal?

Grimmjow secoua la tête d'un air déçu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tenta à nouveau de parler mais c'était impossible.

La main svelte et blanche était toujours posée sur son bras et le pressait gentiment, comme pour l'encourager à parler.

Mais finalement, Grimmjow ne parla pas. Il fit un pas vers le plus jeune, prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains et embrassa le bleu qui colorait sa joue. Là, où il l'avait frappé.

_Pardonne-moi, lui dit-il en le serrant alors dans ses bras.

_Grimmjow… Je… vous pardonne. Même si selon moi il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Le bleuté releva le visage et plongea encore une fois ses yeux dans le regard si triste.

_Répondez-moi maintenant, reprit Ulquiorra. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me frapper?

_Parce que…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Allez vieux, crache tout maintenant! De toute façon le mal est fait alors… à quoi ça sert de tout contenir en toi? »

_Parce que… parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Les yeux verts l'observaient toujours, aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage du jeune homme, au plus grand désarroi de Grimmjow.

_Je n'y peux rien, reprit-il en haussant les épaules, crois-moi que ça me désole autant que toi alors si tu…

Il fut réduit au silence par la bouche du brun qui vint capturer ses lèvres rapidement et voracement. Grimmjow resta stupéfait devant le baiser si passionné donné par l'homme incapable de traduire une émotion.

_Voulez-vous être mon amant? Demanda alors le plus jeune en le fixant avec insistance.

_Hein? Mais tu as déjà un amant! Comment…

_Je le larguerai! Alors, c'est oui?

« Quoi? Dans quoi je vais encore me fourrer moi? Grimmjow attire les situations à problèmes… »

_Non, je refuse, dit-il en repoussant le jeune homme. Je refuse parce que je suis incapable d'avoir une relation comme ça. Je ne peux pas te frapper, je ne veux plus de violence, tu comprends? Quand on aime quelqu'un… on ne peut pas le frapper.

_Je n'ai jamais aimé personne alors je ne peux pas comprendre.

Grimmjow sursauta en entendant sa réplique.

_Ecoute, ce que je voulais avoir de toi c'était du sexe et uniquement du sexe. Et maintenant, j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je préfère arrêter là avant que ça ne finisse par me faire du mal.

Ulquiorra baissa les yeux et prit la main droite de Grimmjow dans la sienne.

_Personne ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, j'imagine que je devrais être content, heureux. Mais… je ne connais pas ces émotions. Enfin plutôt si, je les connais mais seulement au moment de l'orgasme ou quand quelqu'un me frappe. Je crois que c'est quelque chose de fort, comme… comme un grand coup qu'on recevrait en pleine figure et qui nous laisserait un bleu par exemple?

Grimmjow le fixa intensément. Il essayait de lui dire quoi là?

_Oui, c'est un peu ça, répondit-il alors. Ca peut faire très mal mais en même temps ca nous transporte. Ca laisse des marques aussi. Comme ton bleu.

_Alors… alors je crois que je vous aime aussi.

« Naniiiiiiiiiiii?!!!! Taaaaaaaaaah!!! Faut que j'aille me nettoyer les oreilles ou arrêter de boire!!! J'ai des hallucinations ou j'entends mal je ne sais paaaaaaaaaaas!!! »

_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

_Oui, reprit Ulquiorra en haussant les épaules, je crois que je vous aime aussi.

_Tu crois que tu m'aimes parce que je t'ai frappé comme un pauvre type? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux. Désolé Ulquiorra, mais l'amour ce n'est pas ça…

_Pourtant vous avez dit que c'était pareil! Vous l'avez dit!

_J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas. Je… ne me demande pas de t'expliquer ce qu'est l'amour, je ne pourrais pas. Moi-même, je n'ai été amoureux qu'une seule fois dans ma pauvre vie et j'ai souffert le martyr alors s'il te plait, autant arrêter là, d'accord?

_Non!! S'écria Ulquiorra en le retenant encore par le bras. Vous ne comprenez pas? Je pense à vous tout le temps! Je… j'ai envie de vous voir tout le temps!

_Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle…

_J'ai même annulé mon week-end chez mes parents cette semaine parce que je ne voulais pas être éloigné de vous. Je vous veux dans ma vie.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux.

« Oh… Mon Dieu… Que dois-je faire, moi, le pauvre Grimmjow cœur d'artichaut? Je me sens emporté dans un tourbillon qui va me bouffer complètement. Je vais m'embarquer dans un truc dont je ne sais même pas comment il fonctionne. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce gamin est si extraordinaire que j'en suis raide dingue! »

_Je… je ne sais pas, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

_Je peux peut-être vous faire changer d'avis, reprit le brun. Venez…

Il lui prit la main et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Grimmjow eut un rire et secoua la tête :

_Ce n'est pas avec le sexe que tu réussiras à me faire changer d'avis.

Ulquiorra s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse.

_Peut-être que si vous goutiez aux mêmes plaisirs que moi, vous comprendriez pourquoi j'aime les coups?

_Quoi? Tu veux me frapper?

_Non, répondit précipitamment le brun. Nous allons commencer avec quelque chose de soft… Tendez les mains…

Grimmjow savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Il hésita un instant, puis comme poussé par une envie de découvrir autre chose, il se laissa faire.

Le jeune étudiant retira son tee-shirt et vint attacher les poignets de Grimmjow ensemble.

_Là, allongez-vous…

_Arrête de me vouvoyer.

Ulquiorra eut un micro sourire que le bleuté ne put voir et le fit s'allonger sur le ventre, en attachant ses poignets à la tête du lit.

_Ce n'est pas trop serré?

_Non…, marmonna Grimmjow qui se trouvait tout à fait ridicule dans cette position.

Ulquiorra lui retira son pantalon, son caleçon et déboutonna sa chemise pour caresser son dos.

« Là, ça part en vrille totale! Merde… Je pars en vrille totale… Dis quelque chose Grimm'! Dis-lui d'arrêter! »

Puis à son tour, le brun se mit nu et commença à caresser le membre de Grimmjow qui poussa un soupir. C'est dans un silence total que Ulquiorra embrassa ses fesses, les mordilla, commença à faire jouer sa langue autour de son anneau de chair. Le silence se brisait par moment dans un gémissement de Grimmjow. Il était totalement à sa merci, ne pouvant rien faire. Ses poings étaient liés et il ne pouvait même pas se tourner pour regarder le plus jeune en action. C'était tellement frustrant… mais tellement excitant! Grimmjow se surprit à être vraiment très excité par la situation. Ne rien pouvoir faire, ne pas voir l'autre, seulement attendre qu'il lui donne du plaisir.

_Arg!

Grimmjow se cambra légèrement en sentant un doigt entrer dans son intimité.

Ulquiorra vint caresser son dos et embrassa sa nuque :

_Détends-toi…, Lui souffla-t-il langoureusement.

_C'est juste que… ça fait longtemps pour moi que…

_Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas te sentir bien.

Il introduisit un second doigt et commença un mouvement de ciseau. Grimmjow serrait les dents de toutes ses forces, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne ressentait que la douleur dans ses mouvements. Il voulait arrêter. C'était tant ridicule, cette situation, lui qui se faisait dominer, il n'y était pas habitué.

Soudain, Il sentit quelque chose de soyeux se poser sur sa bouche.

_Mais… mmmmm…

« O.K, là je suis dans la meeeeeeeeeeerde!!!! Je suis saucissonné comme un vulgaire saucisson!!! »

Ulquiorra lui noua un bâillon en soie, pas trop serré de façon à ne pas trop le choquer.

_Désolé, lui dit-il, mais tu verras, ça sera encore meilleur…

Grimmjow était littéralement paniqué. Les poignets attachés au lit, le bâillon sur sa bouche! C'était très humiliant… mais il ne pouvait aller contre ces sensations : son désir était démultiplié ainsi que son plaisir…

_Mmmmm!!!! Gémit-il lorsque Ulquiorra vint s'introduire en lui au bout de plusieurs minutes.

_Alors, demanda-t-il en commençant un lent mouvement de va et viens, est-ce que ça n'est pas meilleur comme ça?

_Mmm…, gémit Grimmjow en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

Il ferma les yeux.

« Je ne peux décidément pas lui dire d'arrêter… »

Son corps était comme un pantin sous le corps svelte et pâle du jeune homme. Il était comme un pantin, soumis à ses désirs, et cette situation le fit entrer dans un monde de plaisirs infinis. Il aurait voulu gémir très fort, haleter, crier son nom, mais le bâillon le lui interdisait. Tous ses cris s'étouffaient dans sa gorge, mais malgré cela, Ulquiorra comprenait aisément qu'il aimait ça.

_Je te l'avais dit, tu aimes ça! S'écria-t-il en augmentant le rythme.

Il lui donna une immense claque sur les fesses qui fit se cambrer Grimmjow comme jamais. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le coup, le picotement de la claque lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

« Mon Dieu… encore… encore…. »

Grimmjow tenta de tourner son profil vers le jeune brun mais n'y parvint pas. Il était trop bien attaché pour faire un quelconque mouvement.

_Mmmm…

_Quoi? Demanda Ulquiorra en se baissant vers lui.

Le rythme se calma, Ulquiorra se pencha un peu plus et Grimmjow lui fit un signe de tête qu'il ne comprit.

_Désolé, je ne comprends pas, dit-il avec amusement.

En fait, Ulquiorra avait tout à fait compris ce que son amant tentait de lui dire. Mais il voulait faire durer le plaisir.

Il reprit un rythme assez dur, et tapa avec allégresse dans la prostate du bleuté dont la tête était rejetée en arrière et dont les cris aigues se perdaient dans sa gorge. Sa respiration était si saccadée que le brun crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

Mais Grimmjow était perdu ailleurs, dans un autre monde. Sa vulnérabilité le rendait dingue.

Soudain, alors qu'Ulquiorra lui donna un grand coup, bien placé, qui fit trembler et cambrer de plaisir Grimmjow, il lui donna une immense fessée. Un courant électrique passa dans le corps du bleuté et il tenta de pousser un immense cri qui lui brisa la voix.

Ulquiorra donna un dernier coup de bassin et se libéra lui aussi.

Il tomba à côté de son amant, qui avait les yeux fermés, haletant, la tête cachée dans l'oreiller. Sa respiration était si saccadée…

Ulquiorra le fit tourner la tête et tout en défaisant son bâillon lui dit avec un sourire :

_Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu as jouis au moment où je t'ai donné cette immense fessée. Je le savais.

_Tu n'es… tu n'es… tu es… incroyable…

_Merci. Je savais que tu aimerais. Alors, veux-tu être mon amant?

Grimmjow secoua la tête :

_Tout ce que tu voudras…

« Je suis… Je suis… amoureux… »

_________________________________________________

_**Stark : Et voilà, j'ai disparu de la fic… snif!**_

_**Moi : Mais non… Je te garde en réserve!**_

_**Stark (des étoiles dans les yeux) : Pour de vrai? Pour de vrai?**_

_**Ulquiorra : Bon travail, femme. C'est moi qui domine maintenant.**_

_**Grimmjow (outré) : C'était quoi ça? Moi attaché? Plutôt mourir…**_

_**Ulquiorra : Ca peut s'arranger…**_

_**Moi : Calmez-vous mes amours! J'ai simplement voulu changer la relation, un peu… Ulqui c'est toi le chat maintenant!**_

_**Grimmjow : QUOI?!**_

_**Ulquiorra : Femme, j'apprécie de nouveau cette fic. J'espère que les lectrices aussi.**_

_**Moi : Réconfortez mon petit Grimmjow en laissant une petite review… S'il vous plait.**_

_**Grimmjow (en larmes) : Oui, j'en ai vraiment besoin…. Snif!**_

_**Stark : Et moi? Personne ne me réconforte, moi?**_

_**- Prochain chapitre : **__**Ton objet.**_


	10. Ton objet

_**Après avoir écrit ce chapitre je me suis dit : « Wouahoo! Ulqui et Grimm ont une sacré forme physique depuis le début de cette fic, avec tout ce que je leur fait faire… Hum! » Finiront impuissants si j'me calme pas…**_

______________________________________________

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Ton objet.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warnings** : Un peu de violence à signaler...(en même temps avec Grimmjow, faut pas s'attendre à autre chose! lol) Et des activités bien perverses : des joujous qui vibrent, des menottes…

________________________________________________

**Ton objet.**

Lorsque Grimmjow se réveilla le lendemain, dans le lit d'Ulquiorra, il était encore tôt apparemment. Il se tourna et observa le corps pâle, entièrement nu et découvert à côté de lui.

« Nom de nom! Il est si sexy…. »

Une main sur la poitrine et l'autre bras déplié sur l'oreiller, Ulquiorra avait une telle expression sur le visage que Grimmjow tomba en admiration. On aurait dit un enfant, si calme, si tranquille. Son visage était si beau.

« Un ange tombé du ciel… Aaaaaaah!! Qu'est-ce que je bave moi? Je suis en complète admiration devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon…. »

Et plus il l'observait, plus un filet de salive coulait le long de sa commissure des lèvres.

« Y'a pas à tortiller du cul, j'suis amoureux… »

Il finit par se blottir contre le corps svelte et s'endormit à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plus tard dans la matinée, ce fut sous les caresses du brun.

Les yeux turquoises s'ouvrirent et il croisa le regard vert.

_Bonjour, lui lança-t-il en s'étirant.

_Bonjour, je te regardais dormir, lui avoua Ulquiorra. Ta bouche était légèrement entrouverte. C'est chou.

« C'est chou?!!! Naaaaaaaan… ne rougis pas Grimmjow! »

_Ah oui? Euh…

« Taaaaah!!! Je suis rouge comme une tomate!! Je n'avais jamais rougis de ma vie avant! »

_Il est déjà 9h30, reprit le brun, je crois que tu n'iras pas travailler aujourd'hui.

_QUOI?!!!!!

Grimmjow se leva en sursaut. Il chercha ses vêtements et commença à enfiler son pantalon en sautillant comme un abrutit, amusant Ulquiorra qui l'observait. Grimmjow était pris de panique et ne cessait de regarder le réveil :

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé?! Je vais me faire tuer par mon patron!!!

_Calme-toi, reprit la voix froide de son amant. Tu n'iras pas travailler ce matin.

Grimmjow se figea :

_Hein?

_Nous allons rester ici tous les deux. Viens…

Ulquiorra tapota gentiment l'oreiller à côté de lui et Grimmjow tressaillit.

« Ah… Il est irrésistible… »

Finalement, il retira son pantalon et revint s'étendre auprès du brun.

_Je ne peux pas te résister…

Ulquiorra vint se placer au-dessus de lui et lui donna un baiser long et profond. Grimmjow y répondit avec tout son cœur, sentant la chaleur du corps de son voisin le réchauffer.

_C'est la première fois que je manque les cours depuis que je suis entré à la fac, avoua Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils :

_Vraiment? Tu sèche donc aujourd'hui? Que me vaut cet honneur?

_Mmmm… J'avais juste envie de passer la matinée au lit, gémit Ulquiorra en posant sa tête contre le torse de Grimmjow.

« Oh! Merci mon Dieu! Merci de me faire vivre ça… »

_J'avoue que ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure.

_Tant mieux.

_Mais j'irai quand même travailler cette après-midi. Et tu auras tout intérêt à changer les draps…

Ulquiorra releva la tête et jeta un œil suspicieux aux draps :

_Pour les draps, je crois en effet que ça s'impose. Et pour ton travail, je pourrais t'accompagner. J'ai très envie de voir où tu travailles.

_Mmm… si tu veux.

« Oui, très bonne idée. Je vais pouvoir me pavaner dans les couloirs de la boite, avec Ulquiorra au bras! Et Stark en sera vert de rage! Hâte de voir sa tronche à ce débile… Niark! Niark! »

_En attendant, viens là, petit chat…, chuchota Grimmjow en passant un bras autour de son cou.

_Petit chat? Répéta-t-il.

_Oui. Je trouve que ça te va bien.

_Déjà les surnoms?

« Merde! Il trouve que c'est peut-être trop tôt! Mais il est tellement mignon… Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas l'appeler 'chaton'? »

_Désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, reprit Grimmjow.

_Non, ça me va très bien. Au fait, il y a quelque chose dans le placard…

_Hein?

Ulquiorra tourna ses yeux vers le placard de la chambre :

_Le placard, va voir.

Grimmjow resta un moment perplexe puis se releva pour se diriger vers le placard. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le brun avait en tête et resta planté devant la porte ouverte en question, cherchant activement des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait convenir à sa demande. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait rien de bien probant…

_Je suis censé trouver quoi dans le plac…?

Mais il se tut. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur un carton, caché sous les vêtements de la penderie et il se mit à genoux pour le tirer jusqu'à lui.

_C'est la caverne d'Ali baba! Lança-t-il joyeusement en sortant les objets du carton.

« Voyons voir ça… Collier en cuir, en plus! Menottes, non pas celles-là… Bordel, il en a combien de paires?! Oh! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

Il attrapa un objet dont la circonférence devait dépasser sensiblement celle de son pouce, et dont la longueur dépassait sensiblement les cinq centimètres, et auquel était relié une sorte de télécommande.

« Génial! Ca vibre super bien ces trucs-là! »

_Tu trouves quelque chose? Demanda la voix du brun quelque peu ensommeillée.

_Oui, oui, t'en fais pas.

Il revint déposer sur le lit tout ce qu'il avait trouvé d'intéressant et demanda à Ulquiorra de fermer les yeux. Celui-ci obéit et sentit bientôt ses poignets être enfermés entre des menottes de cuir. Grimmjow le coucha sur le flanc et constata que les menottes étaient affublées d'autres menottes, reliées par une chaine en argent, qui devaient attacher les chevilles.

_Celui-là est mon préféré, dit Ulquiorra en comprenant quel accessoire avait choisit le bleuté.

Il ne répondit rien et admira le tout une fois que le brun fut attaché. Ses mains étaient menottées dans son dos. Ses jambes étaient pliées, ramenant ses talons jusque sur ses fesses et ses chevilles étaient attachées également, grâce aux doubles menottes de cuir. Les poignets et les chevilles d'Ulquiorra se touchaient pratiquement dut à la mise en place des doubles menottes.

_Et aussi ça…

Ulquiorra sentit une surface froide sur son cou mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le bleuté lui attacha un collier en cuir et tira sur l'accessoire pour que le brun remonte légèrement son visage vers lui.

_Ouvre les yeux maintenant.

_C'est tout? Demanda-t-il.

_Comment ça, c'est tout? Répéta Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je veux dire, tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre?

_Oh que si! Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises…

Les grandes pupilles vertes apparurent et Grimmjow l'embrassa à pleine bouche, donnant de grands coups de langue contre la sienne. Ulquiorra répondit plus que d'habitude au baiser, en faisant jouer allégrement sa langue autour de celle de son amant. Le corps svelte tressaillit imperceptiblement d'excitation lorsque le bleuté étira un sourire sadique en s'écriant :

_Maintenant, on va jouer un peu!

Grimmjow recula sur le lit et plaça Ulquiorra sur le ventre en le poussant d'une main. Il était comme un vulgaire objet entre ses mains, il pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

_Ngh…, gémit le brun en sentant un doigt s'introduire en lui.

Mais le doigt se retira très vite pour être remplacé par quelque chose de froid et cet objet s'enfonça loin en lui, poussé par le doigt de Grimmjow.

Le bleuté étira un sourire carnassier et prit en main la manette reliée à l'objet pour le mettre en marche. Ulquiorra se raidit instantanément. Les vibrations augmentèrent de volume sous l'impulsion de Grimmjow et le brun commença à trembler.

_Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction si tôt, dit-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Les gémissements d'Ulquiorra couvraient ses mots et rien qu'à voir ses yeux, le bleuté comprit qu'il pouvait augmenter le volume.

L'objet était maintenant lancé à pleine puissance et Grimmjow en profita pour s'asseoir contre un oreiller, histoire d'admirer le spectacle. Le brun gardait les yeux fermés, son corps secoué de tremblements et des tas de petits gémissements excitants sortant de sa bouche. Grimmjow avait crut qu'il pourrait rester comme cela, à admirer le plus jeune avec cet objet en lui, attaché, et avec ce collier au cou sans rien faire, mais à dire vrai, cette situation le rendait complètement dingue.

_Viens par là…

Il rapprocha la tête d'Ulquiorra et la déposa sur sa cuisse d'où il avait pleine vue sur le membre dressé du bleuté. Le brun leva des yeux humides vers lui, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper des petits cris qui rendaient fou l'autre.

_C'est pas mieux comme ça? Lui demanda-t-il en plaçant la tête du brun au-dessus de son membre. Allez…

Et il appuya sur la tête du jeune homme pour que son membre s'enfonce allègrement jusqu'au fond de sa bouche. Empoignant ses cheveux, il commença à imprégner un mouvement de bas en haut, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière et écoutant les vibrations du jouet sexuel se trouvant à l'intérieur d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier poussait des gémissements étouffés, mais toujours de plus en plus fort. Il était déjà à bout. Il adorait être attaché de cette manière, il adorait le collier qu'il lui avait mis le rabaissant au rang d'animal, il adorait les sensations dingues que cet objet lui donnaient et il aimait entendre Grimmjow soupirer de plaisir sous ses coups de langue.

Le brun était à bout, il voulait se libérer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Et à chaque fois qu'il voulait en faire part à Grimmjow, ce dernier ne semblait pas comprendre, voulant sans doute faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps.

Lorsque enfin, le brun fut autorisé à lâcher le sexe de Grimmjow, ce dernier se releva et retira l'objet vibrant de son amant.

_Grimm… Grimmjow… je… n'en peux plus…

_Ah oui? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. On dirait bien en effet. Mais tu n'auras pas le droit de venir avant moi!

_Quoi?

_Tu n'auras pas le droit de jouir avant moi, c'est compris?

_Ou… oui.

Grimmjow étira un large sourire et se retourna quelques minutes vers le placard et le carton d'objets :

_On va encore jouer un peu…

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux. Il bougeait dans tous les sens. Son membre dressé palpitait presque douloureusement et il n'arrivait pas à se libérer. C'était une situation insupportable, mais en même temps, il l'avait cherché. Et même s'il avait demandé au bleuté d'en finir, il ne le voulait pas, pas encore.

_Et c'est repartit pour un tour!

Grimmjow introduisit un autre objet en son amant, pas plus long que son majeur, en forme de cône et vint nouer autour du sexe du brun une cravate qu'il serra allègrement.

_Ah! S'écria Ulquiorra sous la pression douloureuse.

_Oui, je sais… Mais ça va t'empêcher de jouir avant moi…

Puis, il reprit sa place assise et Ulquiorra recommença à sucer son membre. Et il s'activait si bien à la tâche que Grimmjow se libéra très vite dans sa bouche, soulevant son bassin dans de petits sauts et enserrant les cheveux noirs violemment.

_Pfiou…, laissa-t-il échapper en levant les yeux au ciel une fois finit.

Il observa le visage d'Ulquiorra, implorant, des gouttes de sa semence encore autour de sa bouche. Le bleuté sourit :

_Il en reste un peu là…

De son pouce, il ramassa les gouttes et les porta à la bouche du brun qui les lécha avidement.

_Mph, tu aimes ça?

_J'aime ton goût, gémit-il comme seule réponse. Maintenant… maintenant…

_Oui, je sais.

Il se plaça à genoux et tendit ses mains vers le sexe du brun qui avait pris une couleur plus rouge que d'habitude. Mais ses mains se rétractèrent au dernier moment.

_Pitié, Grimmjow…, gémit-il, pitié…

_Tu me supplies? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

_Oui. Pitié, enlève-moi ça… je…

_Et si je fais ça…

Grimmjow vint appuyer contre l'objet encore inséré dans l'orifice du brun et celui-ci poussa un petit cri.

_PITIE!! Hurla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

_Pardon?

_PITIE GRIMMJOW!!!

_Dis-moi que tu es à moi!

_JE SUIS A TOI!!! JE SUIS A TOI!!! JE SUIS TON OBJET!!!

_Voilà qui est mieux…

Le bleuté retira soudainement la cravate qui serrait le membre palpitant d'Ulquiorra et celui-ci se libéra immédiatement en poussant un hurlement qui fit trembler Grimmjow de tout son corps.

Tous les membres du brun s'étaient raidis, son corps était devenu étonnement raide au moment de son orgasme et il avait l'impression d'être à moitié mort lorsqu'il retomba sur l'oreiller, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues tellement le plaisir avait été vif, presque douloureux.

Grimmjow observa la semence qui s'écoulait encore du sexe du brun et vint la goûter d'un air satisfait.

_Finalement, tu as aimé ou pas? Demanda-t-il.

_Oh oui…, soupira Ulquiorra, complètement mort sur le lit.

_Mph…

Grimmjow étira un large sourire et vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

_Tant mieux. Parce que nous n'avons pas fini de jouer…

------------------------------------------------

Comme prévu, Ulquiorra accompagna Grimmjow jusqu'à son travail cette après-midi là. Ils se tenaient fièrement la main dans les rues bondées de la ville et n'en éprouvaient aucune gêne malgré les regards noirs que les passants leur lançaient.

Grimmjow ne s'était jamais inquiété des qu'en-dira-t-on et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Surtout qu'il voulait montrer à tout le monde au bureau que Ulquiorra était à lui!

_Salut Yammi! Ca va aujourd'hui? Lança-t-il à un colosse devant la photocopieuse.

L'homme en question aurait pu déplacer les montagnes d'un seul doigt vu sa carrure, pensa Ulquiorra. Mais il répondit d'un geste sympathique de la main en direction du bleuté et laissa son regard glisser sur Ulquiorra quelques instants.

_Fais attention, lui glissa Grimmjow en serrant sa main dans la sienne, il y a beaucoup de prédateurs par ici…

_Je m'en rappellerai.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau de Grimmjow qui lui dit de s'installer derrière son bureau s'il le souhaitait.

_Qui est-ce? Demanda alors le brun en pointant du doigt une photo sur son bureau.

_Oh ça? C'est ma sœur!

Ulquiorra observa les traits angéliques de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts et aux formes généreuses. Elle était très belle. Il leva un instant les yeux vers Grimmjow et tenta de leur trouver un point commun, mais il n'en trouva pas.

_En réalité, Nell est ma demi-sœur, ma mère a épousé son père quand nous avions cinq ans tous les deux. Mais… nous avons toujours considéré être frère et sœur!

_Je n'ai jamais eu de frère ni de sœur, dit Ulquiorra sans quitter des yeux la photo.

Grimmjow sourit et continua d'observer le courrier posé sur le coin de son bureau.

Mais ses yeux revenaient inexorablement sur le brun, visiblement mal à l'aise dans son bureau. Ses joues étaient légèrement colorées de rose et il sourit à cette vision.

_Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_Je… je crois.

_Tant mieux.

Ulquiorra bougea légèrement sur la chaise et poussa un gémissement. Les yeux turquoises remontèrent directement sur lui et l'observèrent.

_Allez, bouge, lui dit-il.

_N… non…

_Si! Et maintenant!!

Ulquiorra commença à se tortiller légèrement sur la chaise en laissant échapper des gémissements plaintifs.

_J'ai eu une excellente idée, hein?

_Oh oui! Lâcha Ulquiorra en fermant les yeux.

_Quand on était dans la rue, à chaque fois que tu faisais un pas, ce petit jouet tapait dans ta prostate, hein?

_Ou… oui…

_J'ai bien eu raison de le laisser là où il était!

Mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain et Grimmjow se tourna pour voir entrer son collègue Stark :

_Hé!!! Grimm'! Alors comment… Hé! Qui est cette jeune personne?

Le regard bleu azur de Stark se posa directement sur Ulquiorra et son expression béate. Le collègue de Grimmjow dévorait littéralement le plus jeunes des yeux. Il remarqua bien qu'il avait les pommettes rouges et qu'il bougeait étrangement sur sa chaise mais n'y fit pas tellement attention :

_'lut, moi c'est Stark!

Il tendit une main à Ulquiorra qui le regarda avec des yeux humides. Il tourna ses yeux vers Grimmjow, comme pour lui demander la permission. Finalement, le bleuté eut un petit signe de la tête et Ulquiorra serra la main tendue :

_Ulquiorra, gémit-il alors que l'objet en lui tapait un point plus que sensible.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière violemment et bougea plus violemment sur la chaise.

Stark resta stoïque :

_Il est malade? Demanda-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

_Non, répondit le bleuté. Explique-lui chaton…

_Oh, donc c'est ton fameux voisin?

_Oui.

_Intéressant.

_Ah!

Un autre gémissement du brun fit sursauter Stark et à dire vrai il se doutait de ce que le brun allait lui sortir :

_J'ai… Grimmjow m'a mis… un objet dans… dans…

_Ouai, dans le cul! Termina le bleuté avec un large sourire.

Stark déglutit difficilement. Le brun était littéralement en train de gémir de plaisir sous ses yeux, et apparemment, ça ne le gênait pas du tout.

Stark reprit un peu d'aplomb :

_Tu sais, Ulquiorra, qu'à cause de toi je n'ai pas pu le mettre dans mon lit. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à un petit baiser dans l'ascenseur. Enfin petit… je m'entends! Vraiment dommage que tu sois entré dans sa vie! J'aurais pu avoir ta place et je peux toujours l'avoir…

Grimmjow lui lança un regard noir et son collègue jubilait : l'occasion était trop bonne.

_Alors, reprit-il, j'ai appris que tu t'es fait sucé hier dans ton bureau et par deux mecs plutôt pas mal d'après ce que j'en sais.

_Shuuhei t'a raconté?

_Sous la torture, oui. Apparemment, il a énormément aimé ce petit moment. Il est littéralement surexcité dès qu'il parle de toi. Il serait amoureux que ça m'étonnerait pas… J'espère en tout cas que ça en valait le coup. Ton petit voisin est-il au courant que tu te fais faire des gâteries dans ton bureau pendant tes pauses déjeuners?

Stark tourna ses yeux vers Ulquiorra et lui lança un sourire.

_Stark! S'écria Grimmjow en s'interposant. Laisse-le tranquille.

_Non, répondit Ulquiorra en ouvrant les yeux. Ngh… ce… ce n'est pas grave! Aaah!

_Je vois que tu te prends du bon temps, Grimm'. Il a quoi 18 ans?

_19, répondit le brun.

_Intéressant. Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi deux minutes, petit? Grimm' je suis prêt à y mettre le prix…

Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow ne put contenir sa colère, il sauta sur Stark renversant à moitié son bureau et le frappa en plein ventre.

_Salaud! Réussit à crier Stark, le souffle coupé. Tu vas payer… l'humiliation que tu m'as faite subir… Ce p'tit brun… sera à moi!

Grimmjow sortit les dents et allait lui donner un autre coup quand une main froide l'en empêcha.

_Ulqui… orra? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

_Laisse-le parler, lui dit le plus jeune, les jambes tremblantes. Je crois… qu'il n'a pas compris.

Il avait pratiquement utilisé toutes ses forces pour se lever et s'accrocha fermement au bras de Grimmjow :

_Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je vous cède… Ngh… Stark. Et même s'il a fait… ces choses avec d'autres hommes, je m'en moque. Ah! Parce que… parce que… j'appartiens à Grimmjow, je suis son objet!

_Sérieusement, tu l'as trouvé où celui-là? Je veux le même! De toute façon, il y a toujours moyen de posséder un objet qui appartient à autrui…

_Comment? Demanda Ulquiorra.

_En le volant.

Grimmjow bougea violemment et tenta d'attraper Stark par sa veste avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà fuit.

_Sale enculé! Pesta-t-il en allant s'asseoir derrière son ordinateur.

_C'est tous les jours… comme ça?

Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas. Le brun vint alors s'asseoir sur ses genoux et poussa quelques gémissements contre sa bouche. Il prit sa main et la déposa au creux de son pantalon.

_Cet objet a beaucoup d'effet sur toi, hein? Demanda Grimmjow sans sourire.

_Oui…

Tout en le fixant dans les yeux, le bleuté ouvrit sa braguette et sortit le membre étonnement gonflé et pulsant du plus jeune. Il commença à y imprégner un mouvement de va et viens alors que son autre main vint l'attraper au cou et que ses doigts se serrèrent.

_Dis-le!! S'écria-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

_Je… je suis à toi! A toi!

_Personne ne te volera, tu es à moi!! Rugit Grimmjow en enserrant plus fort son cou entre ses doigts.

Ulquiorra ferma un œil sous la douleur. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile.

_Ah! Plus… plus vite!! S'écria-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Grimmjow accéléra son mouvement de main autour de son sexe et Ulquiorra se libéra dans un long râle plaintif.

Il vint cacher son visage dans le cou de Grimmjow lorsque tout fut terminé.

_Je suis ton objet, lui murmura-t-il.

_J'espère bien.

Il lui retira lentement l'objet qui se trouvait toujours dans son orifice et le brun eut un tremblement désagréable.

_Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, maintenant, dit-il en lui tendant l'objet.

Ulquiorra se releva et enfourna l'objet souillé dans sa poche.

_C'est ce que tu veux?

Grimmjow leva les yeux vers lui :

_Oui, répondit-il, c'est ce que je veux.

_Bien. Au revoir.

« Et merde!! »

_____________________________________________

_**Stark : Yes! I'm back!**_

_**Moi : Crie pas trop victoire quand même, je peux te faire partir quand je veux…**_

_**Stark (en pleurs) : Noooooooooooooon!**_

_**Ulquiorra (contrarié) : Je porte plainte. Encore. Je ne suis pas un objet.**_

_**Moi : Attends, attends, Ulqui chou! Euh… c'est euh… c'était pour rire, hein?**_

_**Grimmjow (mdr) : Oui, oui… pour rire!!**_

_**Ulquiorra (perdant son sang-froid) : TU VAS TOUT DE SUITE DIRE A TOUT LE MONDE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET, FEMME!!!!!**_

_**Moi ( bleue de panique) : Ca va, ça va mon chou… Reste calme.**_

_**Grimmjow (mdr) : Non c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas un objet, tu es MON objet!**_

_**Moi (faisant taire Grimmjow) : Ah ah! Quel humour Grimm' chéri franchement… **_

_**Ulquiorra (brandissant son zanpakuto) : Maintenant, vous allez mourir…**_

_**Moi-Grimmjow : Taaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Aidez-nouuuuuuuuuuus!!!!**_

_**Stark (se frotte les mains) : Allez Ulqui, débarrasse-nous d'eux! Je reprends le poste d'auteur et le premier rôle… Niark! Niark!**_

_**-- Prochain chapitre : **_**L'histoire de la ceinture.**


	11. L'histoire de la ceinture

_**Hier j'ai mangé une glace (ouai, je sais on est en avril ^^) et j'ai demandé parfum Schtroumph lol**_

_**Ah… Grimmjow-attitude quand tu nous tiens! mdr**_

_**______________________________________________________**_

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **L'histoire de la ceinture

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warnings** : Violence et SM.

_______________________________________________________

**L'histoire de la ceinture.**

Ce soir-là, Grimmjow ne rentra même pas chez lui. Il se rendit directement dans l'appartement d'Ulquiorra, entrant sans frapper, ni dire un mot.

Le jeune homme était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Shuuhei, Ichigo et lui et pourtant, il semblait s'en moquer. S'il avait été réellement amoureux du bleuté, il aurait eu une réaction plus adaptée…

Il trouva le jeune homme à son bureau dans le salon, visiblement en train de travailler.

Ulquiorra l'observa enlever sa veste et ses chaussures et venir vers lui.

Le bleuté lui prit sauvagement le visage pour le balancer en arrière et vint prendre ses lèvres tout de suite, enfonçant sa langue très loin dans sa bouche.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Et lorsque Ulquiorra se redressa, il toussa violemment. La langue de Grimmjow l'avait pratiquement étouffé.

_Alors, lui lança le bleuté, tu as aimé te faire draguer par mon collègue, cette après-midi, hein?

_Non.

Grimmjow s'adossa à son bureau et passa une main dans les cheveux bruns :

_Ne dis pas le contraire, chaton. Stark est plutôt pas mal, non?

_Il n'est pas moche, c'est vrai. Mais il est loin de t'arriver à la cheville.

Ulquiorra reporta son attention sur ses cours et Grimmjow laissa échapper un ricanement.

_Je vois que je te dérange, tu travailles peut-être?

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis toujours heureux de te voir.

Grimmjow lui caressa la nuque avec un sourire sournois et sentit le brun frissonner sous ses doigts.

_Je suis fatigué, dit-il soudain. Je vais m'allonger un moment, pendant que tu travailles.

_D'accord.

Ulquiorra le suivit des yeux, ou plutôt, il suivit ses fesses des yeux, pour le voir entrer dans sa chambre.

Grimmjow poussa un soupir en regardant le lit plié au carré et la chambre impeccablement rangée d'Ulquiorra.

« Bon au moins, il est ordonné! Nul en cuisine, mais ordonné! On se complète… »

Il déboutonna sa chemise et la retira, puis retira son pantalon. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur les draps doux et se sentit comme dans un cocon.

« Ah… Ce que j'aime ce lit. Plus confortable que le mien c'est sûr! Et les draps sentent bon! Ulquiorra sent bon… tout le temps. Mmm… J'me demande comment je pourrais le sortir de son travail? »

Ulquiorra s'était concentré sur ses cours à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement provenir de sa chambre. Il leva les yeux, tendant l'oreille, puis reporta son attention sur ses cours.

_Chaton…

Un autre gémissement de Grimmjow, provenant de la chambre le fit lever la tête et sursauter cette fois-ci. Il faut dire que le gémissement était plus qu'excitant.

Ulquiorra hésita et finit par se lever, calmement pour se planter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Chaton…

Grimmjow était agenouillé sur le lit, la tête baissée sur les draps, et les fesses parfaitement remontées et offertes.

Ulquiorra avança jusqu'à lui et passa une main sur la peau douce de son postérieur. Grimmjow lui lança un regard suppliant :

_Je t'ai sortit de ton travail, je suis vilain, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

_Très vilain.

Grimmjow reprit de plus belle avec une voix larmoyante :

_J'ai été très vilain, je me suis fais faire des cochonneries par d'autres mecs, tu sais… Ca mérite une punition ça…

_Vraiment?

_Oui!

« Pouah… je gémis comme une fille… »

Ulquiorra planta ses ongles dans la peau de ses fesses et donna un frisson au bleuté. Il le regarda avec insistance et le brun fit claquer sa main sur ses fesses, laissant une marque rouge prononcée.

Grimmjow trembla de tous ses membres sous le coup, levant les yeux au ciel.

_Aïe!! Ouh… encore…

Ulquiorra recommença, un peu plus fort.

_Encore… encore…

Lorsque Ulquiorra cessa, Grimmjow se tourna vivement vers lui :

_Chaton, pourquoi arrêter?

_Parce que je sens qu'aujourd'hui il est temps…

Ulquiorra planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, turquoises, et détacha sa ceinture dans un bruit métallique.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Grimmjow, entre l'excitation et l'appréhension.

_Il est temps de tester quelque chose de plus 'hard'… Et puisque je dois te punir pour ce que tu as fait…

« Oups! »

Grimmjow sentit le bout de la ceinture de cuir passer sur ses fesses et il se raidit.

_C'est froid! Protesta-t-il.

_Ca va se réchauffer, crois-moi…

Il commença à taper très doucement avec le bout de la ceinture, sans vraiment lui faire mal, puis il augmentait le rythme, toujours plus fort.

Au bout d'un moment, Grimmjow supplia :

_Putain, donne un grand coup là! C'est frustrant!

Ulquiorra se baissa jusqu'à on oreille avec un léger sourire :

_Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu aimerais les mêmes plaisirs que moi. Nous sommes fais pour nous entendre!

_Allez, remue-toi un peu.

_Très bien. Tu vas voir…

Grimmjow retint son souffle et dans l'instant d'après, il reçut un immense coup de ceinture qui le prit au cœur. La douleur était si intense que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et son sang s'était mis à battre à ses tempes.

_Tu sens cette sensation? Lui murmura Ulquiorra.

_Oui… C'est… fantastique…

_Je recommence?

_Oui!

Un autre coup.

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche en grand pour laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Ses muscles s'étaient raidis, ses yeux s'étaient plissés, son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, son sang semblait battre contre ses veines et affluer de partout. Il en avait des sueurs froides, des fourmillements, des frissons, des tremblements, des spasmes!

« Le plaisir suprême… »

_Encore… Gémit-il.

Ulquiorra recommença dans un claquement sec.

Grimmjow poussa un cri plaintif, très fort. Tous ses muscles se raidirent sous la douleur, le faisant trembler violemment et il se mit à serrer ses dents très fort. Ses fesses étaient en feu, rouges comme le sang, ça le piquait, lui faisait affreusement mal. Mais cette douleur était si intense, plus intense encore que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu!

Il se sentit pulser tout à coup et baissa les yeux jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

_Je crois que tu aimes vraiment ça, dit Ulquiorra en remarquant lui aussi son excitation.

_Encore, lui dit Grimmjow en se pinçant les lèvres.

_Non, plus maintenant, lui répondit le brun. Il faut savoir en garder pour plus tard…

_Non!

Ulquiorra lui tendit la ceinture :

_C'est à moi maintenant!

Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier. Il voulait jouer? Ils allaient jouer!

Il se releva et laissa la place au plus jeune qui se déshabilla très vite, avec des mains tremblantes :

_Je rêve ou t'es super excité?

_Te voir dans tous tes états, je ne sais pas ce que ça me fait, lui répondit l'étudiant en se mettant sur le ventre. Commence très fort tout de suite.

_Oh non, non. Je ne crois pas…

« Niark! Niark! »

Grimmjow eut un sourire sournois et passa le bout de la ceinture gelé sur les fesses blanches de son amant. Celui-ci frissonna au contact glacé et se raidit. Grimmjow continua longuement ainsi, voulant qu'il ressente la même frustration que la sienne plus tôt.

_S'il te plait, gémit Ulquiorra, c'est…

_Frustrant? Le coupa Grimmjow. Oui, je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va venir bientôt.

_Tu n'es pas très marrant, reprit le brun. Tu es cruel! La prochaine fois je…

Mais il dut se taire. Grimmjow lui avait donné un coup si sec et si vif qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

La tête du brun tomba sur le lit, dans un bruit sourd et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Ses yeux se voilèrent et ses mains tombèrent, mortes.

_Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu la fin de ta phrase, reprit Grimmjow en le regardant. Elle n'était donc pas si importante, hein?

Aucune réponse.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort et s'approcha du visage d'Ulquiorra pour le regarder dans les yeux.

L'expression figée de son amant était familière mais quelque chose l'inquiéta. Son regard était… perdu.

_Ulqui? Tu m'entends?

La bouche s'ouvrit lentement et Grimmjow entendit :

_En… core…

« Wouahou! C'est l'effet que lui fait la douleur?! Ca a l'air de le transporter dans un autre monde! Putain, j'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie! C'est clair que c'était vraiment… irréel quand je l'ai vécu aussi mais lui… on dirait qu'il est mort! »

Il hésita avant de donner un autre coup. Devait-il être moins fort? Finalement, il se décida pour la même puissance que le précédent.

_Aaaaaaaaah!!!!!!

Un immense cri s'échappa de la bouche du brun qui néanmoins, était resté parfaitement dans la même position que toute à l'heure.

Grimmjow aurait tout arrêté en s'inquiétant, s'il n'avait pas entendu l'immense cri de plaisir du plus jeune.

« Il crie pour moi!!!» se délecta-t-il.

Il patienta quelques minutes avant de donner un autre coup. S'attardant, à caresser les cuisses d'Ulquiorra, à caresser son membre excité, son dos et à soulager les blessures cuisantes affligées par la ceinture.

« O.K » se dit-il en fixant le visage du brun. « Encore un… »

La ceinture claqua.

Le visage du brun se plissa d'un rictus que le bleuté n'avait encore jamais vu, et son cri vint du plus profond de ses entrailles.

_Ouh… ouh… ouh…, respirait-il en rythme.

Grimmjow eut un petit rire de satisfaction. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il était certain qu'il était en train de donner au plus jeune le plus grand plaisir de sa vie!

_Tu as intérêt à aimer celui-ci, lui dit-il. Ce sera le dernier…

_Ngh…., gémit le brun.

Grimmjow ne tenta pas de comprendre ce qu'il disait et donna un dernier immense coup sur les fesses du plus jeune qui se cambra de douleur. Sa tête se rejeta violemment en arrière et un cri si énorme sortit de sa gorge, que Grimmjow se demanda si c'était bien lui qui avait crié et non pas quelqu'un caché sous le lit.

Il fronça les sourcils et laissa tomber la ceinture par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Ulquiorra tomba comme un sac sur le lit, les yeux fermés, les joues baignées de larmes et la respiration haletante.

Grimmjow passa une main dans son dos, caressa ses reins et entreprit d'embrasser doucement les marques laissées par la ceinture.

Les marques étaient chaudes et Ulquiorra laissait échapper un gémissement à chaque fois qu'il en frôlait une.

Grimmjow éprouva un certain remord à la vue de ces blessures.

« Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire mal… Mais en même temps, il a tant aimé ça! Comment pourrais-je lui refuser un tel plaisir? Ce mec est un paradoxe à lui tout seul! IL me donne la migraine… »

_Ca va? Lui demanda-t-il en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

Ulquiorra semblait visiblement, incapable de parler. Grimmjow caressa son visage encore mouillé de larmes et lui laissa un baiser sur la joue, juste à côté du bleu qu'il lui avait fait.

_Je vais aller te faire à manger.

Il se leva et sentit tout à coup la main du plus jeune se refermer sur son poignet.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Avait-il froid? Mal?

_Je… te… t'aime…

Grimmjow sourit et lui donna un baiser :

_ Je t'aime aussi.

_________________________________________________

_**Stark (voix monotone) : Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que mon putsh n'a pas marché et que je reste un personnage secondaire de cette fic, à mon plus grand désarroi, croyez-le bien.**_

_**Moi (tapotant la tête de Stark) : Bon personnage, bon personnage!**_

_**Grimmjow : On l'a échappé belle que Ulquiorra ne nous tue pas!**_

_**Moi : Oui, c'était moins une. Il a fallut que je négocie.**_

_**Grimmjow : Ah oui? Quoi?**_

_**Moi : Bah... il avait des revendications à propos de toi et...**_

_**Grimmjow : Quoi?**_

_**Moi : Oui, tiens... voilà la liste des choses qu'il veut que tu fasses dans la suite de la fic. J'ai accepté, pour sauver nos vies!**_

_**Grimmjow (blanc comme un linge) : Mais... mais... non...**_

_**Moi : Désolée Grimm' chéri, mais Ulquiorra est le big boss maintenant. Il décide des scènes de sexe en particulier...**_

_**Grimmjow : Non, je... je ne peux pas lui faire ça! Il ne peut pas me faire ça, c'est dégoûtant!**_

_**Moi (aux anges) : Eh oui! Qui aurait cru qu'Ulquiorra était un tel cochon, hein?**_

_**Ulquiorra : Qui est un cochon?**_

_**Moi : Personne! Personne!! A bientôt pour la suite!**_

_**-- Prochain chapitre : Un chaton et trois cravates.**_

_**___________________________________________**_

_**Info supplémentaire : J'ai commencé à écrire une toute nouvelle fic, qui restera bien entendu sur Bleach, mais qui sera différente des autres. (Le perso principal ne sera ni Ichigo, ni Grimm, bref, différente de mes fics habituelles...)**_

_**J'ai hésité à vous mettre le prologue aujourd'hui, mais je la garde pour plus tard! ^^**_


	12. Un chaton et trois cravates

_**Hello! ^^ Un nouveau chap! C'est bientôt la fin de cette fic... malheureusement (encore 3 chap et l'épilogue...) ^^**_

_____________________________________________

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Un chaton et trois cravates.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warning : **Petit lemon...

______________________________________________

**Un chaton et trois cravates.**

Grimmjow passa de longues minutes dans la cuisine de son amant, s'affairant au-dessus des fourneaux. Finalement, le bleuté avait de quoi faire ce qu'il comptait cuisiner la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour : son sauté de boeuf au curry.

La douce odeur épicée emplit l'appartement du brun et Grimmjow resta immobile quelques instants au-dessus de la préparation.

« C'était quoi cette expression qu'il avait toute à l'heure? Est-ce que c'est ça pour lui, le plaisir? Il avait l'air tant perdu.... ailleurs! C'est comme s'il s'était échappé de son corps. C'était vraiment affolant... bizarre. Je lui en parlerai plus tard! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre avec une assiette remplit de son plat et recouvrit le corps nu d'une couverture posée sur le meuble à côté du lit.

Ulquiorra n'avait pas bougé et frissonna en sentant le contact de la couverture sur lui.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit Grimmjow s'agenouiller par terre en lui tendant l'assiette.

La main blanche et svelte, tremblait lorsqu'elle saisit l'assiette et le bleuté dut même l'aider pour qu'il se redresse.

Ulquiorra laissa échapper un soupir de douleur en s'asseyant. Mais il commença à manger sans rien dire.

_C'est bon, dit-il sans le regarder.

_Je sais, lui répondit Grimmjow avec un sourire. Tu as mal?

Ulquiorra secoua la tête affirmativement.

_J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, désolé.

_Non, répondit le brun de sa voix sans émotion, c'était parfait. Tu as été parfait.

Grimmjow se pinça les lèvres et osa enfin demander :

_Tu étais très bizarre après le dernier coup. J'ai cru que tu... que tu avais une attaque ou un truc du genre. Tu étais complètement raide, absent.

_C'est comme ça que je suis, quand je prends beaucoup de plaisir. Mais c'est réellement la première fois que je me sens aussi... je ne sais pas. C'est indéfinissable.

_Mais ta tête était tellement différent que lorsque tu as un orgasme! reprit le bleuté en haussant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

Les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui :

_Pourtant, toi aussi tu as goûté à ça. Tu devrais comprendre.

_Je ne sais pas... Je... C'était tellement irréel.

_Je sais.

Grimmjow prit son visage entre ses mains. Cette conversation aussi était complètement irréelle!

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on aime la douleur? J'ai aimé ces coups de ceintures, ça m'a... transporté ailleurs, je dois l'admettre. Je n'avais même plus conscience de mon corps. seule la douleur était présente! »

_Tout ça est nouveau pour moi, expliqua Grimmjow. Tu dois me laisser un peu de temps. Je... je suis un peu perdu.

_Mais tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas?

Un sourire involontaire vint étirer le visage de Grimmow :

_Oui. Mais je ne sais pas... enfin tu comprends?

_Non.

_Je suis heureux de te donner autant de plaisir, oui je le suis, mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de continuer à te faire du mal comme ça. C'est assez paradoxale.

_Je suis paradoxale. Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer ce que je suis ou ce que je ressens. Moi-même je ne le comprends pas.

Grimmjow poussa un soupir et le regarda finir l'assiette. Puis, le brun la posa sur la table de nuit et entoura l'autre de ses bras :

_J'aime quand tu me fais du mal, lui chuchota-t-il.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais moi aussi j'ai aimé que tu me fasses mal.

_Je veux que tu continues à me faire du mal à l'avenir. Veux-tu?

_Oui, répondit Grimmjow en caressant son dos. Mais juste une chose : je t'interdis de revenir à mon bureau!

_Très bien. Je suis ton objet.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Le reste de la semaine fut forte en émotion pour notre bleuté préféré.

Ichimaru lui avait fait (plus ou moins) des compliments sur le travail qu'il lui avait rendu, Stark avait cessé de venir le draguer, et de lui parler carrément (ce qui n'était pas plus mal en soit), et il passait ses soirées dans le lit d'un étudiant qui aimait faire l'amour avec lui plus que tout.

Après l'histoire de la ceinture, le sexe était redevenu normal, mais seulement pendant deux nuits. Ensuite, comme Ulquiorra ne ressentait plus la douleur laissée par la ceinture, il redemanda à Grimmjow de le fesser pendant l'acte et même de l'attacher. Ce que le bleuté fit avec grand plaisir. Il se surprit à aimer la soumission, encore un peu plus. Il aimait être attaché lui aussi.

Lorsque enfin vint le week-end et le vendredi soir, Grimmjow rentra chez lui pour déposer ses affaires et descendit comme d'habitude chez Ulquiorra, qui était attablé à son bureau en train de travailler.

_J'ai fini les cours plus tôt, expliqua-t-il, alors j'ai eu le temps d'aller chercher ça.

Il lui désigna un paquet sur la table.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils et s'avança pour ouvrir le paquet mais une grande claque s'abattit sur sa main sèchement.

_Tsss... Pour plus tard, lui lança Ulquiorra en emportant le paquet.

Grimmjow secoua sa main qui était devenue rouge sous le coup et sourit de toutes ses dents :

_C'est une surprise?

_Oui.

_J'adore les surprises! Ca va me faire mal?

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne te donnerai pas d'indices.

_Pfff... Pas marrant.

Une immense claque s'abattit sur ses fesses et il poussa un cri aigue.

_Aie!! s'écria-t-il. Arrête de frapper, ça va me mettre dans tous mes états!

_Si seulement c'était vrai, répliqua Ulquiorra en se remettant à ses cours.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules, plus que jamais intrigué par cette 'surprise' et s'installa devant la télévision en soupirant. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux le jeune homme sérieux, penché au-dessus de son bureau et il sourit en constatant qu'il récitait en mimant les mots sur ses lèvres.

_Chaton?

_Mmm?

_Je vais l'aimer ma surprise?

_Oui, beaucoup.

_Tu aimes que je t'appelle 'chaton', hein?

Les yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard pénétrant.

_Oui, j'aime beaucoup. C'est la première fois qu'on me donne un surnom aussi mignon.

Petit rire de Grimmjow.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'en donnerais pas un à moi aussi? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Les yeux verts se reposèrent sur les cours.

_Je ne suis pas bon à ce jeu là.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils mais ne relança pas la conversation. Il savait que le jeune étudiant n'était pas habitué à ce genre de relation. C'était une grande première pour lui. Il se sentait fier d'être, quelque part, celui qui avait le privilège de partager sa vie. Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait encore. Ulquiorra lui avait dit qu'il avait un amant, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment rompu?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres, aussi, osa-t-il la poser :

_Au fait, est-ce que… hum! Tu te rappelles m'avoir dit que tu avais déjà un amant?

Ulquiorra releva ses yeux de ses cours et le regarda froidement.

_Oui, je sais.

Un silence suivit. Comme le brun ne semblait pas prêt à répondre par lui-même, Grimmjow dut mettre la main à la pâte :

_Est-ce que vous êtes toujours ensemble?

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Ulquiorra :

_Non. J'ai eu le temps de rompre.

Grimmjow sentit son corps se détendre tout à coup et laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_Tant mieux, dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne veux te partager avec personne.

Pour toute réponse, Ulquiorra rebaissa ses yeux sur ses cours, sans aucune trace d'émotion et le silence reprit place.

Lorsque le soir arriva, et que Ulquiorra passa sous la douche, il fut rejoint très vite par Grimmjow, qui commença à lui caresser le dos doucement.

_Si je me rappelle bien, dit le bleuté, tu m'as dit que demain tu étais pris, c'est ça?

_Oui. J'ai cours toute la journée, répondit le brun en se tournant vers lui pour caresser ses pectoraux.

_Tant pis, nous nous verrons dans la soirée?

_Oui. Et nous aurons tout dimanche pour baiser...

Grimmjow sourit et lui donna un baiser langoureux.

Ils se caressèrent longuement sous la douche, faisant naître le désir entre eux, réanimant la chaleur de leurs deux corps. L'eau semblait devenir froide au fur et à mesure qu'ils se touchaient, s'embrassaient.

_Allez viens, j'ai envie de t'attacher, lui souffla Grimmjow avec un sourire en sortant de la douche.

Ulquiorra eut un frisson d'excitation et le suivit. Ils se séchèrent mutuellement très sommairement et prirent le chemin de la chambre, entièrement nus.

Ulquiorra fouilla dans un placard et jeta sur le lit trois cravates.

_Une pour les poignets, une pour les chevilles, une pour le bâillon, expliqua-t-il comme s'il récitait ses haussa un sourcil.

_Chevilles? répéta-t-il. Mais euh...

_Ne discute pas viens!

Ulquiorra s'allongea sur le ventre et attendit patiemment que son amant vienne l'attacher.

_Serre plus! lui ordonna-t-il.

Grimmjow lui obéit et serra fortement les liens de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Pour finir, il lui mit le bâillon autour de la bouche et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Nom d'un chien!! Je ne trouverai jamais quelque chose d'aussi excitant! »

Cependant, en s'attardant sur les chevilles du jeune homme attachées, il se demanda comment il arriverait à le pénétrer. Mais il verrait ça plus tard. En attendant, il positionna son visage au niveau des fesses du plus jeune, qui les avait légèrement remontées, et commença à passer sa langue doucement un peu partout.

Ulquiorra sentit la langue chaude et humide s'introduire en lui, accompagnée de deux doigts, il se crispa. Mais le plaisir fut vite arrivé et il poussa quelques gémissements. Les liens autour de ses poignets lui coupaient la peau, le piquaient, mais c'était tellement aphrodisiaque qu'il en ferma les yeux.

_O.k, commenta Grimmjow en se relevant, maintenant...

Il plaça son membre déjà durcit au niveau de l'entrée du plus jeune. Cependant, avec ses chevilles attachées, il ne pouvait pas écarter les jambes et ça devenait difficile...

_Je crois que... que ça va pas le faire, dit-il après quelques minutes.

Ulquiorra tourna sa tête lentement vers lui dans un "mmmm?" et Grimmjow lui retira quelques secondes son bâillon :

_Tu dois forcer, sinon tu n'y arriveras pas, lui expliqua-t-il.

_Je n'ai pas envie de t'arracher le...

_Fais-le, je te dis! ordonna-t-il.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et remit son bâillon en place.

Décidément, il aurait plus appris sur le sexe en une semaine avec un gosse de 19 ans, qu'avec des dizaines d'amant en quinze ans de vie sexuelle!

_Arg!

Il laissa échapper un petit cri en forçant l'entrée du jeune brun. Ce dernier se raidit, se crispa, se cambra sous la douleur mais un long gémissement s'étouffa dans sa gorge.

Grimmjow plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ses fesses pour les écarter au maximum et commença un long va et vient.

_C'est... tellement... serré...

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit et Grimmjow ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être happé de l'intérieur, que plus jamais il ne pourrait se sortir du plus jeune...

« La vache! » pensa-t-il. « Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour rester toute ma vie ainsi... »

Ulquiorra balançait sa tête de droite à gauche, les yeux écarquillés, les dents serrés à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire. La douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait la supporter. Mais il aimait cela, c'était son plaisir à lui... Sa tête retomba finalement sur l'oreiller dans un souffle et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sous le bâillon. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés à nouveau et Grimmjow n'entendait plus qu'une respiration rauque et jeta un oeil à son amant.

Il était perdu, comme la veille sous les coups de ceinture.

Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui lui donnait cette sensation. Fier et plein d'entrain, il accéléra le mouvement, fessant avec énergie le plus jeune qui sursautait à chaque claque, des gémissements aigues s'élevant maintenant de sa bouche cachée.

Grimmjow se sentait prêt à exploser, bientôt.

Il s'accrocha fermement aux hanches du plus jeune et prit appui sur lui, faisant reposer tout son poids sur ses coups de butoir.

Il regarda les larmes s'écouler des yeux verts, les tremblements parcourir les bras sveltes, les parois du plus jeune se contractèrent autour de son membre déjà comprimé et Grimmjow fut parcourut d'un courant électrique si fort qu'il en cria en se libérant.

_______________________________________________

_**Grimmjow : Dégoûtant.**_

_**Stark : Obscène.**_

_**Moi : Merci.**_

_**Ulquiorra : ...**_

_**Grimmjow : Bah allez quoi Ulquiorra dis un truc! Sois de notre côté s'il te plait, s'il te plait!**_

_**Moi : Non, viens de mon côté! Tu aimes cette fic, hein, hein?**_

_**Ulquiorra : ...**_

_**Grimmjow : O.k, alors euh... si tu te ranges de notre côté euh... je te promets de te faire la même teinture que moi! Mais en vert, ça va de soit!**_

_**Moi : Hé! Non! Ulqui chou restera brun! N'oublie pas que je suis l'auteur, Ulqui chou! C'est moi qui commande. Si tu ne veux pas sortir de l'histoire, je te conseille de rester de mon côté!**_

_**Ulquiorra : ...**_

_**Moi : Si tu es devenu muet ça va poser problème pour la suite de la fic, tu sais?**_

_**Ulquiorra : ...**_

_**Moi (hihi!) : Très bien, je commence tout de suite un nouveau casting! Qui...**_

_**Ulquiorra : Femme.**_

_**Moi : Ah tu vois? Tu as retrouvé ta langue!**_

_**Ulquiorra : Pourquoi Kurosaki Ichigo est-il dans cette fic?**_

_**Moi : Hum! C'était deux chapitres plus tôt, Ulqui chou…**_

_**Ulquiorra : Pourquoi est-il dans cette fic?**_

_**Moi : -__-' *la vache! il est jaloux…***_

**--- **_**Prochain chapitre : Vertiges de l'amour**_**.**


	13. Vertiges de l'amour

**_Désolée d'avance mais demain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre. J'aurais dû publier la suite de ma nouvelle fic "Queen Ren" mais je l'ai perdue donc ça va amener un peu de retard, voir même beaucoup. Lundi, je reviendrai sûrement avec "Faits divers", que j'avais sauvegardé! ^^_**

**_Mais je ne compte pas abandonner mes fics pour autant! Si je ne les retrouve pas, je les réécrirai..._**

**_________________________________**

**Titre** : Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Vertiges de l'amour.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warnings : **Pas grand chose... Juste un peu de nourriture étalée sur le corps sexy de Grimm... Hum! *o*

___________________________________________

**Vertiges de l'amour.**

_Au fait, ma surprise?

Ulquiorra s'était remis de ses émotions et les deux amants reposaient sur le lit, assis tranquillement contre les oreillers moelleux.

_C'est vrai, j'allais oublier, dit Ulquiorra en relevant la tête. Tu la veux maintenant?

_Oh que oui!

Un immense sourire passa sur le visage du bleuté et Ulquiorra eut un petit sourire également, ce qui était plutôt rare. Grimmjow comprit combien lui aussi était impatient.

_Alors, il faut que tu t'allonges.

Grimmjow lui obéit et prit place sur le dos, pendant qu'Ulquiorra se relevait et prenait les cravates.

_Quoi? Tu vas m'attacher?

_Mmmm, confirma le brun.

_J'ai l'impression que notre relation tourne exclusivement autour du sexe, je me trompe?

Les grands yeux verts se posèrent sur lui dans un regard si glacé que Grimmjow en eut un frisson :

_Mais ça ne me déplait pas du tout! Au contraire...

Ulquiorra noua ses poignets ensemble et les attacha solidement à la tête du lit, au-dessus de la tête du bleuté. Puis, il lui plaça une autre cravate sur les yeux. Grimmjoxw sourit :

_Je ne pourrais même pas voir ma surprise?

_Non, répondit simplement le brun en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Grimmjow l'entendit s'éloigner.

"Mon Dieu, je suis au comble de l'excitation. Arg! Je ne peux plus attendre comme ça! Je sais qu'on passe notre temps à tenter de nouveaux trucs pervers mais... j'adore ça! Il me rend complètement dingue! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une double personnalité!"

Il entendit le plus jeune revenir dans la chambre et tendit l'oreille. Les bruits qui suivirent furent indéfinissables et Grimmjow était à deux doigts de craquer :

_C'est terriblement frustrant d'attendre! lança-t-il.

_Je sais, c'est ce qui fait durer le plaisir.

_Sado-maso va!

_Oui, je sais..

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser un peu sous le poids du jeune homme lorsqu'il y remonta, puis quelque de glacé toucha l'un de ses mamelon.

Il tressaillit de tout son long et son mamelon se dressa instantanément.

_Tu réagis très bien, le complimenta Ulquiorra.

_C'est quoi ce truc froid?

_Tss... Tu ne sauras pas.

Son autre mamelon se dressa sous la même sensation gelée. Grimmjow laissa échapper un gémissement et sentit une texture crémeuse couvrir ses deux mamelons dressées. Puis, la langue d'Ulquiorra "reconnaissable entre mille" pensa-t-il, vint lécher la texture crémeuse à même ses mamelons.

_Ouhla... Tu comptes déguster ton dîner sur moi?

_C'est à peu près ça.

_Ah... Ca c'est une surprise!

Mais il se tut car le plus jeune posa délicatement quelque chose dans son nombril. Quelque chose de froid, de granuleux et une odeur agréable envahit son nez.

_Ca sent... ça sent...

_Allez cherche, lui dit le plus jeune, visiblement surexcité.

_Oh je vais trouver, répondit Grimmjow en tressaillant à la sensation de son nombril remplit. Ca sent la fraise! Tu ne pourras pas me battre.

_C'est une fraise, en effet...

Grimmjow entendit l'autre croquer dans la fraise à même son nombril. Puis, il tartina son torse de crème pâtissière à nouveau pour la déguster sur le bleuté qui se tortillait sous les coups de langue.

Une mousse légère fut étalée sur son membre palpitant qui sembla encore plus se durcir sous la sensation froide.

Ulquiorra lécha le tout sous les gémissements de plus en plus forts de Grimmjow.

_Chocolat, gémit-il en relevant un peu la tête.

_Mousse au chocolat, confirma Ulquiorra en léchant la dernière goutte sur son sexe au comble de l'excitation.

Grimmjow sentit un doigt recouvert de mousse au chocolat s'introduire dans sa bouche. Il le suçota avidement, dégustant le chocolat et eut un soupir lorsque Ulquiorra retira son doigt.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts continua ainsi, pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le bleu n'en puisse plus et finisse par se déverser dans sa bouche dans un long râle.

_Tu finiras par me tuer avec tout ça, lui lança-t-il en se relevant après avoir été détaché.

_Tu aimes ça?

_Oui. Mais maintenant je sens le chocolat, la crème pâtissière et la fraise! Drôle de mélange!

Ulquiorra eut un petit rire, qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et regarda l'heure.

_On ferait mieux de dormir, demain je dois me lever tôt.

_Ah oui? Tu as cours à quelle heure?

_Mmmm... 9h.

_D'accord. J'ai des choses à faire de toute façon demain. Je ne pense pas être chez moi de toute la journée non plus.

Ulquiorra se coucha et Grimmjow passa dans la salle de bain avant de venir se coucher lui aussi et d'éteindre la lumière.

----------------------------------------

Lorsque le réveil d'Ulquiorra sonna le lendemain, Grimmjow s'enfouit sous son oreiller et bougonna, l'air ronchon.

Le brun se leva et observa la touffe de cheveux bleus dissimulée sous l'oreiller avec un petit sourire.

D'un geste vif, il retira l'oreiller :

_Je vais prendre une douche, dit-il avec un ton qui laissait entrevoir qu'il voulait plus que seulement se laver.

Grimmjow tourna un oeil fatigué vers lui :

_J'arrive..., bougonna-t-il.

Il entendit le plus jeune s'éloigner et l'eau s'écouler dans la salle de bain.

Il se redressa dans un soupir, se frotta les yeux et se leva doucement, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de venir éclairer son visage.

Il rejoint le brun sous la douche, frotta son dos et lui fit l'amour, tendrement. Ce qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait.

Ulquiorra sembla apprécier cette nouvelle façon de voir l'acte et laissa le bleuté venir sur ses reins dans un râle long et plaintif.

_Si on avait eu plus de temps, je t'aurais fait un petit-déjeuner royal! lança Grimmjow en terminant sa tasse de café, assit face au brun dans la cuisine.

Ulquiorra leva les yeux de sa propre tasse et le fixa intensément :

_J'adore les pancakes, dit-il d'une voix complètement détachée.

_Je t'en ferai demain, ajouta Grimmjow en posant sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire.

Ulquiorra jeta un oeil à l'horloge de sa cuisine et se leva.

_C'est l'heure pour moi de partir.

_O.K.

Grimmjow se leva également et prit le plus jeune par la taille :

_J'aurais pu rester dans le lit à t'attendre, tu sais. Tu as peur de me laisser seul chez toi?

_Qui sait ce que tu ferais?

Grimmjow lui donna un baiser passionné et tapota gentiment ses fesses :

_A ce soir alors?

_A ce soir.

Il avança jusqu'à la porte, suivit du plus jeune qui se munit d'un sac et de sa veste puis sortirent dans le hall de la maison.

_Tu es définitivement le voisin le plus cool que j'ai jamais eu! lança Grimmjow en lui laissant un baiser dans le cou avant de commencer à monter les marches jusqu'à son propre appartement.

Ulquiorra le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers et resta un moment pensif, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

Il entendit la porte du premier étage se refermer et il poussa un soupir tout en baissant les yeux.

_Désolé, murmura-t-il. Mais je t'aime...

Il sortit de la maison et s'en alla en direction de l'université.

------------------------------------------

Grimmjow rentra dans son appartement et resta un moment appuyé contre la porte. Il avait mille choses à faire aujourd'hui et il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Il jeta un oeil à son profil, dans le miroir et constata son expression de béatitude totale.

« Pouah! Je suis amoureux, ça craint! Garde la tête froide, Grimm'! C'est vrai, il est jeune, mais il est plus mature que toi!! Regarde la gueule de ton appart' et la gueule du sien! On dirait que c'est toi qui a 19 ans et lui 33! »

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de son ordinateur pour l'allumer, histoire de consulter ses mails.

_Ma soeur m'a écrit?

Il lut le mail et un sourire étira son visage. Il était rare que Nell donne de ses nouvelles, mais quand elle le faisait c'était toujours en écrivant un roman sur des choses plus futiles les unes que les autres. Grimmjow aimait beaucoup la façon qu'elle avait de raconter sa vie loin de leur ville. Il adorait Nell!

Il prit quelques minutes pour lui répondre.

_"Hello soeurette!_

_Je vois que tout va bien pour toi! tant mieux!_

_Pour moi aussi... enfin, ça va mieux que lors de notre dernière discussion._

_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de spécial. Oui, spécial, c'est le mot. J'ai eu le coup de foudre et apparemment c'était réciproque._

_Je ne te mentirai pas. C'est mon voisin!! Oui, je sais ça doit te faire rire... Tu répètes souvent que je suis un pauvre casanier qui reste chez lui tous les week-end et que je n'arriverai jamais à rencontrer quelqu'un. Eh bin tu avais raison! Je ne pouvais rencontrer que quelqu'un qui habite... dans la même maison que moi!_

_Pour tout te dire, il est bien plus jeune que moi. Mais il est très mature pour son âge, et plus ordonné que moi! Ca, ce n'est pas très difficile à trouver, n'est-ce pas?_

_Enfin, nous sommes amoureux. Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que cette relation est spéciale. Nous partageons plus qu'un couple normal... Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails mais ce garçon est formidable._

_Je crois qu'il a donné un peu de couleur à ma misérable vie de vieux, comme tu dis souvent! Je suis content de l'avoir rencontré et j'espère que ça durera longtemps entre nous. Je le souhaite vraiment._

_Bon, maintenant j'arrête de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires de coeur._

_Je t'embrasse très fort et espère avoir de tes nouvelles très vite!_

_A plus, soeurette!_

_Grimm'"_

Il relut son mail avec un sourire et envoya le tout à Nell.

Il se laissa tomba contre le dossier de sa chaise et entreprit de commencer à régler les factures en retard qu'il lui restait.

Ca lui en donnait des migraines, mais il devait pourtant s'y plier.

En début d'après-midi, il se rendit en centre-ville, il devait voir un ancien camarade de fac, avec qui il était resté très ami depuis leur diplôme.

Ce vieil ami vivait désormais à Washington aux Etats-Unis et Grimmjow se sentit stressé en arrivant dans le bar où ils avaient décidé de se retrouver.

_Hep!

Une grosse voix le fit se retourner et il aperçut la silhouette imposante et carrée de Renji Abaraï, son copain de fac.

_Hey!! lança-t-il en s'asseyant à sa table, face à lui. Quoi de neuf, mec?

_Pfff... rien de spécial! Ca fait longtemps!

_Ouai, je sais.

Renji remarqua tout de suite l'air préoccupé de son ami et commanda deux cafés avant de se pencher vers lui, ses cheveux rouges détachés tombant sur son visage :

_Je me trompe ou tu fais la tronche?

_Hein? Non, non... Ca va!

_Tant mieux. Parce que toi et moi nous avons à discuter!

Renji frotta ses mains de manière excitée et sourit à pleines dents. Grimmjow eut du mal à lui rendre son sourire.

Lorsque leurs cafés arrivèrent, Renji reprit :

_Alors, dans deux jours le grand départ, hein? Ca te fait quoi?

_J'en sais rien. Je... ma vie a tellement changé depuis.

Renji fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait bien son ami et comprit que quelque chose le tracassait :

_Ouhla mec! Tu ne vas pas me faire faux-bond quand même?

Grimmjow resta silencieux et baissa les yeux. Il prit une gorgée brûlante de café et Renji secoua la tête :

_Ne me laisse pas tomber, Grimm'! J'ai besoin de toi! Sans toi je...

_Oh arrête ton cinéma, tu veux? le coupa le bleuté. Je ne te suis pas indispensable quand même!

_Si!

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent et Grimmjow soupira.

_Désolé, mais je crois que je ne partirai pas avec toi à Washington dans deux jours.

Il y eut un silence et Renji prit sa tasse pour boire tout son contenu d'un seul trait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Grimm'?

_Je suis tombé amoureux.

Renji en ouvrit la bouche, baba. Grimmjow? Amoureux? C'était une blague?

_Grimm', tu m'as toi-même juré que tu ne retomberais plus amoureux après...

_Je sais! Je sais, Renji. Mais les choses changent, les gens changent. J'ai été très flatté que tu me demandes d'être le comptable de ta société qui va se monter à Washington, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion dans d'autres circonstances mais là...

_Donc, tu annules tout?

_Oui.

Renji baissa les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges.

_C'est vraiment dommage, mec! Depuis le temps qu'on rêve de bosser ensemble! T'es mon meilleur pote, je croyais que ça arriverait enfin!

_Désolé.

Renji eut un petit sourire en coin :

_J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine au moins. Bah... je pense que oui, pour qu'il te fasse tomber amoureux, toi! Toi! Je n'y crois toujours pas!

_Comme tu dis. Moi non plus. Et le pire... c'est que c'est réciproque.

Renji éclata de rire soudain en se tenant les côtes, ameutant tout le café et Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il était franchement navré pour son ami qui avait compté sur lui pour ce poste, il était triste de le laisser dans l'embarras.

_T'inquiète, lui lança le rouge, les comptables ça manque pas! Même si j'aurais préféré t'avoir toi, mais... que veux-tu? Ah l'amour!

Il y eut un silence.

_En tout cas, reprit Renji, si jamais tu changes d'avis, l'offre tient toujours. Tu n'auras qu'à me passer un coup de fil et je t'accueille à Washington!

_Merci. Mais je crois que ça n'arrivera pas.

_J'espère pour toi aussi.

________________________________________

**_Grimmjow : Juste un truc, l'auteur, tu es au courant que Nell n'est pas vraiment ma soeur, hein?_**

**_Moi : Mais oui..._**

**_Nell : Pourtant moi je trouve qu'on se ressemble!_**

**_Stark : Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle?! Tu n'as même pas de scène! Et moi j'ai ENCORE disparut!_**

**_Nell : Je suis la soeur du personnage principal!_**

**_Stark (bougonnant) : C'est pas juste moi j'ai eu droit qu'à trois pauvres scènes..._**

**_Ulquiorra : Quiconque qualifie cette fic de "trois pauvre scènes" aura affaire à moi..._**

**_Stark (bleu) : Ah non Ulquiorra! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je..._**

**_Moi : Kyaaaaaaah!!! Ulqui, mon sauveur!!_**

**_Ulquiorra : Femme, arrête tes cris de goret._**

**_Moi (choquée) : Non mais, goret toi-même!_**

**_Grimmjow (mdr) : Tu l'as pas volé celle-là, l'auteur!_**

**_Moi ( donnant un coup sur la tête de Grimmjow) : Qu'est-ce qu'il a schtroumphette? Il veut que je le fasse mourir ou quoi?_**

**_Grimmjow (à genoux) : Ah non, pitié! Pitié!_**

**_Ulquiorra : Femme, tu as du pouvoir sur les hommes. J'aime ça._**

**_Moi (prenant le bras d'Ulquiorra) : Kyaaah!! Je suis toute à toi Ulqui chouuu!_**

**_Stark : A très vite pour un autre chapitre... Si l'auteur lâche Ulquiorra enfin!_**


	14. Expérimente la douleur pure

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Expérimente la douleur pure.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

**Warnings : **Même si ça ne surprend plus dans cette fic : un tout petit lemon....

______________________________________________

**Expérimente la douleur pure.**

Grimmjow passa le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Renji, qu'il ne reverrait sûrement pas de sitôt et ils se baladèrent dans les rues de la ville. Les pensées du bleuté n'étant occupées que par une seule personne : Ulquiorra.

Il aurait aimé être avec lui en ce moment même, bien qu'il apprécie la compagnie de son camarade de fac. Mais Ulquiorra était irremplaçable! Il s'imagina le jeune brun accoudé à une table d'un amphithéâtre de l'université, ses yeux verts froids comme la glace observant un professeur dictant des phrases qu'il buvait.

« Comme j'ai hâte de le voir ce soir » pensa-t-il en serrant les poings. « Il me manque... S'il savait que j'ai refusé une offre en or pour quitter mon boulot pourri, rien que pour rester avec lui, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait? Sûrement un truc du genre : T_u aurais dû accepter plutôt que de t'en faire pour moi_. Non! Il aurait dit : _Tant mieux, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, je suis ton objet!_ Mouai... Deux réactions totalement opposées! » Mais comment savoir ce que pensait le petit brun? Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et Renji s'arrêta devant les portes de son hôtel :

_Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-il avec un sourire.

_Ouai, moi aussi.

_Si tu changes d'avis, appelle-moi!

_Ne rêve pas, mec!

Ils s'enlacèrent un moment puis Renji lui tapota l'épaule :

_Passe le bonjour à madame!

_Pfff... A plus!

Renji lui lança un signe de la main et disparut dans le hall de son hôtel.

Grimmjow fourra ses mains dans ses poches d'un air distrait et repartit sur ses pas, en direction de chez lui.

Il préférait marcher. Il faisait toujours beau, même s'il était plus de 19h et il avait envie de penser un peu à tout ce qui lui arrivait, plutôt que de prendre le bus et de s'asseoir comme un vieux en regardant le paysage défiler à travers la vitre.

« Ouai... j'espère avoir vraiment pris la bonne décision en refusant ce boulot! Mon coeur m'a dit de le faire alors, j'ai suivit mon coeur. Même si ma tête me disait de partir loin de toi, chaton. Mais, je crois que je ne pourrais plus maintenant. »

Il se pinça les lèvres, sentant une émotion incontrôlée monter en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour comme ça. Il se rappela alors du premier jour où il l'avait vu, c'était il y avait une semaine et pourtant ça semblait à des années lumières!

« Seulement une semaine et je suis déjà amoureux. Tu bats tous les records, chaton! »

Mais le coup de foudre qu'il avait eu pour le jeune brun, submergé par ses cartons, en plein emménagement s'était avéré être plus qu'un simple coup de foudre.

Grimmjow avait eu des tas de coup de foudre dans sa vie, réciproques ou non. Mais ils s'étaient rarement révélés aussi désirables que Ulquiorra.

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence et pénétra dans sa rue et vit au loin la maison aux pierres grises, nid de leur amour. Il sourit, des picotements dans le bas du ventre, désireux de retrouver enfin le petit étudiant.

Il entra dans le hall et s'avança jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement d'Ulquiorra avec un grand sourire. Il devait être rentré vu l'heure qu'il était.

Il frappa à la porte, pas de réponse.

Il allait se retourner pour monter chez lui lorsqu'un geste totalement imbécile, pensa-t-il au premier abord, eut raison de lui : il prit la poignet et l'abaissa.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Il resta stoïque un moment.

« Tiens! La porte est ouverte? »

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il entra en scrutant la pièce. Personne.

_Chaton? lança-t-il timidement.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse non plus.

Il alla déposer sa veste sur le canapé et un bruit étrange attira son oreille. C'était un grincement qui se produisait à intervalles réguliers.

Il tendit l'oreille et remonta à la source du bruit. Son coeur s'était mis à battre très vite, comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Son souffle se fit plus court, plus bruyant. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, fermée, lorsqu'une voix haute et autoritaire résonna dans la pièce qu'il allait pénétrer :

_Qui est ton maître, petite traînée?!

_Aizen-sama!!! Aizen-sama!!!!

Le sang de Grimmjow ne fit qu'un tour en entendant la voix d'Ulquiorra.

Il pénétra dans la chambre tout à coup et son souffle se figea. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent, son coeur se fendit littéralement en mille morceaux.

Face à lui, les deux acteurs se tournèrent, cessant leur coït bruyant.

Ulquiorra, à quatre pattes sur le lit, attaché à l'aide d'une corde qui lui arrachait la peau, ouvrit des yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant le bleuté.

L'homme derrière le brun, était assez large d'épaules. Il avait fière allure même entièrement nu, encore à l'intérieur du plus jeune. Ses yeux marrons derrière ses lunettes, se posèrent sur Grimmjow et son visage carré resta sans réaction face à l'intrus. Ses cheveux chatains étaient en désordre et le bleuté l'observa avec des yeux emplis de colère. Cet homme… il avait reconnu sa voix, c'était l'amant d'Ulquiorra.

Sans vraiment se contrôler, Grimmjow se rua sur le lit et éjecta le dénommé Aizen de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci fut projeté contre le mur, à bas du lit.

Puis, sans même un regard pour Ulquiorra, sans même une parole, il sortit de la chambre.

Ulquiorra gigotait dans tous les sens pour se défaire de ses liens.

_GRIMMJOW!!! hurla-t-il à en perdre la voix. GRIMMJOW!!!!

Mais il entendit la porte de son appartement claquer.

Il gigotait violemment, voulant se libérer, mais rien à faire.

_Détache-moi, connard!!!!! hurla-t-il en direction d'Aizen qui était toujours ébranlé par la secousse de Grimmjow.

Devant le visage rougit de colère d'Ulquiorra il s'exécuta et le brun se rua en dehors de la chambre et de son appartement. Au même moment, Grimmjow redescendait les marches pour se diriger vers la sortie de la maison.

_Grimmjow!!

Il le saisit par le bras, le visage plissé de douleur et plein de remords.

_Lache-moi!! s'écria Grimmjow en retirant violemment son bras de son emprise.

Ulquiorra se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas frappé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas insulté? Pourquoi? Le silence était encore pire que mille coups...

_Grimmjow, attends! reprit-il en voyant le bleuté ouvrir la porte de la maison pour partir. Laisse-moi t'ex....

_Non, toi, laisse-moi!!

Il repoussa le plus jeune violemment et pointa son index sur lui :

_A partir de maintenant, tu n'existes plus! Tu m'entends? Tu n'existes plus!!! Tu n'es rien, tu n'es plus rien!!!

Ulquiorra se précipita vers lui et s'accrocha à sa taille, tombant à genoux, mais le bleuté le repoussa encore une fois :

_Tu l'as cherché, lui cracha-t-il avant de disparaître par la porte.

Ulquiorra resta agenouillé dans l'entrée, entièrement nu, ses bras entourant son corps frêle et grelottant. La corde avait laissé de vives marques rouges sur sa peau et il saignait par endroit.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur que son coeur éprouvait. Lui qui aimait tant la douleur, celle-ci était lancinante, bien plus affreuse que celles qu'il n'avait jamais connues. Elle était brûlante, tuante, étouffante... Les larmes commencèrent à se déverser sur ses joues, la douleur était trop immense, il ne la supportait plus. Il se surprit à maudire cette douleur, une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. La douleur d'un coeur brisé.

Il expérimentait la douleur pure, et elle était insupportable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Stark venait seulement de rentrer de chez son ami N'noitra lorsque son interphone sonna. D'un pas lent et monotone, il daigna répondre :

_Mouai?

_C'est Grimmjow.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Grimmjow était là, chez lui? Il était étonnamment surpris.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, schtroumphette?

_Je peux monter?

Stark resta un instant perplexe. C'était quoi ce plan encore?

_O.K.

Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit la porte sur un Grimmjow essoufflé, les joues rouges et le regard visiblement perdu.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? lui demanda Stark d'un air ennuyé.

_Tu veux toujours me baiser?

_Hein?

Les yeux turquoises captèrent les yeux bleus de son collègue :

_Tu veux toujours me baiser?

_Mais... euh...

_Oui ou non?!! rugit Grimmjow, les poings serrés.

_Euh... oui...

_Très bien.

Grimmjow entra de force dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux d'un Stark ébahit. Il l'observa retirer sa chemise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de scruter chaque parcelle de sa peau, de ce torse dont il avait rêvé tant de fois.

Lorsqu'il retira son pantalon et se retrouva nu, Stark dut fermer les yeux un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Le corps complètement nu de Grimmjow, il en avait tant fantasmé depuis deux ans! Il était encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus cochons!

_Viens là, lui ordonna le bleuté avec un signe de la main.

Stark obéit et se positionna à genoux devant lui et prit son membre en main avant de l'engloutir en entier dans sa bouche.

Grimmjow serra les dents et plissa les yeux pendant que Stark s'activait sur son membre qui se durcit à chaque mouvement.

Le bleuté sentait que sous les caresses de son collègue, il ne parviendrait pas à oublier sa douleur. Peu importe... Ulquiorra allait payer!

Il attrapa Stark par les cheveux et lui imprégna un rythme si violent qu'il en gémit de douleur.

L'homme à genoux n'y croyait pas, n'y croyait plus depuis tout ce temps! Grimmjow devant lui, nu, et il était en train de le satisfaire, son sexe était dans sa bouche. Il avait un goût divin, il était si beau...

_Ah...

Le turquoise rejeta sa tête en arrière. Peut-être que ça ne servait à rien de faire ça, peut-être qu'il était complètement fou, complètement fou de douleur pour pouvoir faire une telle chose. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier Ulquiorra et la vision de cet autre homme, à l'intérieur de lui...

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Il l'aimait... Pourquoi lui faire ça? Grimmjow n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que faisait Stark, même si son corps réagissait à sa bouche et ses coups de langue.

"Ulquiorra..." pensa-t-il en serrant sa poigne autour des cheveux de Stark.

_Trainée!! s'écria-t-il dans un gémissement sourd.

Stark leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, mais Grimmjow ne le regardait pas.

"Sale trainée... sale trainée... Je le savais, je le savais... que ça finirait comme ça! Je me suis emballé trop vite, encore... J'ai voulu m'y frotter, et je me suis brûler les ailes... Ulquiorra... chaton..."

_SALAUD!!!!! hurla-t-il lorsqu'il se délivra dans la bouche de son collègue qui laissa un gémissement provenir du plus profond de sa gorge.

Grimmjow tomba en arrière, contre la porte, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit sur le carrelage froid.

Il haletait, le visage caché entre ses mains.

Stark était toujours agenouillé, l'air perdu, essuyant le coin de sa bouche d'un revers de main.

_Grimmjow...

Il avança jusqu'au bleuté et l'entoura de ses bras. Inconsciemment, Grimmjow se blottit contre le torse chaud de son collègue, qu'il détestait pourtant. Mais à ce moment précis, c'était la présence réconfortante qui lui suffisait.

Après quelques minutes, Grimmjow se sépara de lui et avait repris quelque peu ses esprits :

_Ne te m'éprends pas, Stark, je ne fais que t'utiliser.

_Ca me va.

_Pfff.... Bien sûr!

Il y eut un silence et Grimmjow tenta de se relever, mais sa tête lui tournait.

_Je peux te ramener chez toi...

_Non, non, s'empressa de dire le bleuté. J'rentrerai pas. Pas encore tout du moins. J'passerai lundi matin chez moi prendre des affaires. Je m'en vais. C'est décidé.

_Quoi?

Stark ouvrit des yeux ronds et le regarda tendre ses jambes devant lui.

_Passe-moi mon pantalon, j'aime pas être à poil! C'est froid...

_Bien sûr...

Son collègue lui tendit ses affaires et Grimmjow se rhabilla maladroitement.

_Alors, tu... tu pars? tenta de demander Stark.

_Oui. Je démissionne de ce boulot de merde. Un ami m'a proposé un poste à Washington.

_Et tu pars quand?

_Lundi.

Stark secoua la tête étrangement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que ça se produise.

_Il t'a largué, hein? C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici?

Grimmjow soupira et posa ses yeux turquoises pleins de colère sur lui :

_Non. C'est moi qui l'ai largué. Il se fait baiser par un autre...

_Navré...

_Me fais pas rire! reprit-il avec un sourire faux. T'es bien content que cette petite trainée m'ait laissé tomber, hein? Mais je vais te dire un truc : ce n'est pas parce que j'suis venu me jeter dans tes bras que ça veut dire que j'suis à toi maintenant.

_J'avais cru comprendre. Cependant, tu es tout de même là...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux.

La vision d'Ulquiorra, se faisant prendre par un autre, prit Grimmjow à la gorge. Sa colère remonta soudain en lui et il se leva précipitamment pour embrasser hargneusement Stark. Les langues s'entrechoquèrent violemment et le bleuté était si vorace que Stark dut abandonner la lutte très vite.

_Ta chambre! lui lança Grimmjow en le fixant intensément.

Stark le prit par la main et le mena dans sa chambre.

Le bleuté se déshabilla encore une fois, prêt à faire payer à Ulquiorra ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Il se plaça donc à quattre pattes sur le lit, et sans regarder son collègue, lança d'une voix autoritaire :

_Allez, ramène-toi!

Stark ne se fit pas prier et rejoint le premier, avec une excitation sans précédent.

Il passa quelques minutes à le préparer et finalement, le pénétra.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur et se mit à bouger sous les coups de son collègue. Il allait doucement, trop doucement...

_Plus vite! Et plus fort! lui ordonna-t-il.

Stark s'exécuta, empoignant les hanches du bleuté, caressant ses fesses.

_Non, frappe-moi!!

_Hein?

Stark arrêta brutalement l'acte pour froncer les sourcils.

_J'te dis me frapper! Fort! Très fort! Allez!!

Stark reprit ses mouvements de va et viens et asséna à Grimmjow une grande claque bruyante sur ses fesses. Il se cambra sous la douleur et sous les picotements, des larmes envahirent ses yeux.

"Non... Non... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Tu es le seul... qui ais le droit de... de me frapper..."

Stark recommença une autre fois, puis une autre.

La douleur était telle que Grimmjow en tremblait, ses cuisses bougeant violemment à chaque pic de plaisir et de douleur mêlés.

Les orbes émeraudes poignantes l'épiaient. Elles semblaient le voir, là, tout de suite, le juger. Grimmjow eut une vision d'Ulquiorra, seul chez lui, roulé en boule sur son lit. Et il pleurait. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de con coeur, meurtrit par le fait que le bleuté s'était donné à un autre.

Serrant les dents et les poings, Grimmjow tenta de refouler cette image, insoutenable. Mais imaginer la douleur d'Ulquiorra était insupportable.

Il tomba soudain en avant et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en pleurs.

Stark resta interdit, le regardant pleurer, ne sachant que faire. Il tendit une main vers lui et caressa ses côtes.

_Arrête, gémit le bleuté entre deux sanglots, arrête...

Stark s'immobilisa et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais il comprit en voyant le visage de son collègue tordu par la douleur. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais le soulager d'une telle douleur. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Baissant les yeux tristement, il descendit du lit pour finalement sortir de la chambre et le laisser seul.

_________________________________

_**Moi : Ulquiorra t'es vraiment dégoûtant!**_

_**Nell : Ouai, je confirme!**_

_**Grimmjow (les larmes aux yeux) : Mais comment t'as pu me faire ça, hein?**_

_**Ulquiorra (l'air menaçant) : C'est une idée ou tout le monde est contre moi? Je vous rappelle que Grimmjow m'a trompé aussi…**_

_**Moi : Ouai, fais pas ton malin! C'est moi l'auteur donc c'est moi qui…**_

_**Nell (très énervée): Nan mais t'as pas honte, Ulqui?! Sortir ça alors que Grimmjow est en pleurs. Regarde-le, franchement! Egoïste!**_

_**Moi : Et puis essaye pas de m'accuser moi, o.k? J'y suis pour rien si t'**__**es un espèce de méchant pervers!**_

_**Ulquiorra : Pardon?**_

_**Moi : Et en plus t'as fait du mal à Grimmy! Impardonnable!**_

_**Stark : Euh… les filles? Je peux m'occuper de Grimmjow pendant que vous vous occupez d'Ulquiorra?**_

_**Moi (tendant Grimmjow à Stark) : Tiens. Viens ici, Schiffer!**_

_**Nell : Ouai, tu vas voir on va te raccourcir les oreilles! Faire du mal à Grimmjow, et puis quoi encore!**_

_**Ulquiorra (blasé) : Vous feriez mieux de rattraper Stark. Je crois qu'il va finir par violer votre adorable et innocent Grimmjow.**_

_**Moi et Nell (regards paniqués) : STAAAAAAAAAARK!!!! TOUCHE PAS A GRIMMYYYYY!!!!**_


	15. Un ami imprévu

**_Est-ce que Grimmjow va pardonner à Ulquiorra? That is the question...._**

**_________________________________________**

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Un ami imprévu.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M (présence de langage choquant, SM….)

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

_________________________________________________

**Un ami imprévu.**

« Bordel... J'voulais juste m'en défaire. J'voulais faire comme toi. Juste voir si j'en étais capable, mais j'suis qu'un con! J'pensais que j'pourrais faire ces trucs avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'arrive même pas à t'tromper pour te faire payer, Ulquiorra. J'suis vraiment un désespéré, j'vaux rien... J'me foutais de tout ça avant, j'voulais juste trouver un mec pour m'éclater. Et maintenant j'suis vraiment dans la merde! Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir... d'avoir changé. T'm'as changé, Ulquiorra. J'suis vraiment trop con : c'est pas toi mon objet, c'est moi qui suis l'tien! Tu sais t'servir d'moi, et jouer avec moi. Ouais... J'suis ton jouet, j't'appartiens. T'as dompté la bête, beau brun... »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Grimmjow ne savait pas où il était. Que s'était-il passé? S'était-il endormit? Etait-on encore samedi? Etait-on dimanche? Quel jour? Quelle heure? Où ça?

« Merde! J'suis à poil! Pourquoi? Et... J'suis pas chez moi!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? »

Tout revint en cascade dans son esprit. Ulquiorra et ce type à lunettes, sa fuite chez Stark, lui qui le prenait, lui qui tombait en pleurs. Puis plus rien.

Grimmjow s'assit sur le lit douillet de son collègue.

Il laissa trainer ses yeux sur la pièce sombre. Bien rangée, décorée sommairement.

Il se leva. Sa tête tournait, il avait envie de vomir, ses yeux le piquaient, et ses fesses également.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et une odeur de pain chaud le conduisit tout droit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Stark était caché derrière son journal, assit à la table sur laquelle reposait une tasse remplie de café et du pain grillé.

Grimmjow resta sur le pas de la porte, nu, le visage rougit.

Son hôte sembla finalement remarquer sa présence car il baissa violemment son journal et ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits en le voyant devant lui.

_Oh merde! dit-il en se levant précipitamment. Tu vas attraper froid!

Il le dépassa et piqua une veste dans l'entrée pour la poser sur les épaules du bleuté qui le remercia d'un regard.

_Viens t'asseoir.

Grimmjow s'assit à la place qu'il lui désignait.

_Café?

_Mmmm.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il était capable de dire en cet instant. Il observa le liquide noir et chaud se déverser dans la tasse face à lui et Stark le dévisagea avec inquiétude :

_Ca va mieux?

_Mmmm, affirma-t-il.

_Tu as réussi à dormir?

_Mmmm.

_Vraiment? Pourtant, je t'ai entendu toute la nuit. Tu marmonnais des trucs incompréhensibles dans ton sommeil en donnant des coups de pieds violents.

_Ah... ah oui?

_Oui. Tu as eu un sommeil agité, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'oeil avec le vacarme que tu faisais. J'ai dormi sur le canapé.

Les yeux turquoises se relevèrent sur lui, étonnés.

_Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude! répondit-il. Et puis, je crois que tu avais besoin d'être seul.. Tu... tu euh...

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, visiblement hésitant :

_Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, hein?

Grimmjow ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de croquer avec appétit dans une tranche de pain grillée tartinée de beurre.

_Ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Stark en reprenant son journal dans ses mains. Vraiment pas grave. Le principal c'est que tu ais réussi à dormir, et que ça aille mieux, pas vrai?

Il se dissimula à nouveau derrière son journal et le bleuté observa l'endroit où son visage avait disparu, derrière les pages grises.

Pourquoi était-il si gentil avec lui? Si doux? Si prévenant?

« Ulquiorra... »

Il sentit soudain une rage monter en lui. Il en voulait à la terre entière. Mais il s'en voulait encore plus à lui-même. Quel con il était! Avoir cru que Ulquiorra et lui avaient une "relation". En réalité, il se foutait de lui depuis le début. Et maintenant, il en était là : chez Stark. Il s'était pratiquement offert à lui la veille, comme une vulgaire prostituée.

_Stark?

_Mmm? demanda l'homme derrière son journal.

_J'me rappelle, t'sais.

Le journal retomba à nouveau, dévoilant le visage sérieux de Stark et ses yeux bleus clairs se posèrent sur Grimmjow.

_Bien.

Il allait reprendre sa lecture quand la voix du bleuté l'interrompit :

_Viens m'embrasser.

Stark resta interdit un moment.

_Tu... tu es sûr?

_Ouais. J'veux pas de sexe avec toi... Mais au moins... fais ça pour moi, hein?

Stark affirma d'un signe de tête et se leva pour venir devant lui. Il se baissa, prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Grimmjow ferma les yeux. Un autre baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, encore un autre. Si bien que leurs lèvres finirent par être collées.

Stark avait les lèvres minces, un peu comme Ulquiorra, sauf qu'elles étaient plus chaudes que celles du jeune étudiant. Le bleuté enroula ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis et laissa échapper un gémissement timide.

Il avait l'impression d'embrasser l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans ses bras. Et pourtant... ce n'était pas son odeur, ce n'était pas sa peau si froide, ce n'était pas ses bras sveltes, son corps svelte, ses cheveux de soie. Mais Grimmjow oublia tout d'Ulquiorra sur le moment.

Il pressa sa langue contre les lèvres de Stark et celles-ci s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour lui faire rencontrer sa propre langue.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du bleuté alors que le balais commençait. Puis il repoussa son collègue assez violemment.

_Pouah... J'suis qu'un salaud!

_Arrête de...

_J'me sers d'toi et tu t'en branles?

_Ce n'est rien, intervint Stark. Rien du tout. C'était très agréable, quoique tu en dises.

Grimmjow le regarda s'installer derrière son journal à nouveau et resta perplexe.

_Pourquoi t'es différent du Stark que j'connais? demanda-t-il. T'es un salaud fini!

_Merci, répondit son vis-à-vis avec un sourire. Disons que j'ai deux personnalités. Le Stark qui est un connard complet et le Stark calme, relaxé... le Stark amoureux.

_Amoureux? répéta-t-il en éclatant de rire pour la première fois. Oh... toi amoureux? J'aimerais bien connaître le pauv' mec dont t'es amoureux! Il sait pas c'qui l'attend!

Grimmjow se massa les côtes quelques secondes et termina sa tasse de café, presque froid à présent. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Stark l'observait avec insistance.

_Quoi? demanda-t-il. J'ai quelqu'chose entre les dents?

_C'est toi, gros nigaud.

_Quoi c'est moi?

Stark soupira et se leva en balançant son journal sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

_C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, espèce d'imbécile!!

Il quitta la cuisine en traînant les pieds et Grimmjow resta stoïque. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre dans le salon pour se planter face à lui :

_Moi? Mais... tu m'détestes!

_Non, je ne te déteste pas! C'est seulement le rôle que je joue pour cacher mes sentiments, abruti!

_Hé! M'insulte pas! lui répliqua le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tu me gonfles!

_Pardon?

Stark leva les yeux au ciel et fit quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce :

_Bon sang, espèce de con, tu l'aimes oui ou non?

_Quoi?

Les sourcils bleus se froncèrent encore plus violemment et Stark vint l'attraper par les épaules :

_Est-ce que tu aimes ce gamin?

_J'en sais rien... P'et' bien...

_"Pt'et' bien"? Vu comment tu chouinais, ça m'étonnerait que tu ne l'aimes pas!

_O.K, c'est vrai! Voilà, t'es content? lança le bleuté en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui, alors?

_Il m'a trompé!

_Toi aussi non?

_Oui, mais c'était après qu'il l'ait fait!

Stark éclata d'un rire glacial :

_Tu es pathétique, Grimm', lança-t-il. Que tu l'ais trompé après ou avant ne change rien, tu l'as fait! Tu l'aimes nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?! T'es vraiment trop con! Tu as... la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime en retour alors ne laisse pas ta chance passer, connard!!

Le souffle de Stark s'était accéléré et Grimmjow lut une profonde émotion dans ses yeux.

_Si... si j'avais la chance de... que tu m'aimes en retour, je ne... je ne te laisserai pas partir, ça non. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu en aimes un autre. Alors, le moindre que je puisse faire est... de te dire quoi faire. Va le retrouver. Pardonne!

_Mais...

_Oublie ta putain de fierté de mes deux! s'écria le châtain en serrant ses épaules. Tu t'en branles! Va le retrouver, dis-lui que tu l'aimes et embarque-le avec toi loin d'ici! Je sais, c'est kitch, c'est cliché, mais dès fois, la vie est cliché mon vieux, faut t'y faire!

Grimmjow ouvrit des yeux ronds. Comment cet homme, qu'il détestait depuis deux ans, qu'il ne supportait pas, pouvait-il se comporter en ami désormais? Pourquoi Stark se comportait-il en ami?

_Parce que je refuse de te voir pleurer comme hier soir. Et... et je crois que ce mec était fait pour toi.

_Tu l'as vu qu'deux minutes!

_Ca se sent ce genre de choses. La façon dont tu l'as défendu, la façon dont il a dit qu'il était ton "objet", crois-moi ce genre de regard ne ment pas.

_Pourquoi t'fais tout ça pour moi?

_Je viens de te le dire! Je ne veux pas voir l'homme que j'aime souffrir.

_Même si c'est pour m'voir m'enfuir avec un autre?

_Oui.

Stark le lâcha et lui tourna le dos :

_Je préfère que tu sortes de ma vie. C'est aussi pour cela que je t'y pousse.

_Ouais, j'vois.

_Maintenant, va-t-en. Va le retrouver et vivez heureux et ayez beaucoup d'enfants!

Grimmjow laissa échapper un rire.

« Tss... pathétique! Maintenant c'est Stark qui m'donne des leçons en matière d'amour, qui l'aurait cru, hein? Mais il a raison... Peu importe combien j'souffrirai, tant que Ulquiorra m'aimera, j'ai pas l'droit d'laisser tomber... »

_Merci, avoua enfin le bleuté en avançant vers lui.

_Je t'ai dit de partir, non?

Mais Grimmjow posa une main sur son épaule et rapprocha son visage de son oreille :

_Merci, Stark.

Il sourit et lui prit le menton pour lui donner un baiser, qui se voulait en fait être un remerciement. Stark ferma les yeux, appréciant ce qui serait certainement le dernier baiser que Grimmjow lui donnerait. Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau, mais sans amour, du côté du bleuté, l'autre le sentit clairement. C'était plus du réconfort qu'autre chose.

_Allez, va-t-en, j'te dis, répéta Stark en baissant les yeux à la fin du baiser.

Visiblement touché, il bâilla largement, dissimulant un rictus de tristesse.

_Merci, mec. Et évite d'trop faire souffrir le p'tit nouveau qui prendra ma place, O.K?

_On verra...

Grimmjow s'éloigna et la porte se referma derrière lui dans un claquement.

____________________________________

**_Evidemment, sur la fin ça devient un peu moins hot qu'au début, hein? Encore l'épilogue et cette fic sera terminée! ^^_**


	16. Epilogue

**Titre : **Sex Neighbour

**Chapitre : **Epilogue

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ulquiorra

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Quand Grimmjow découvre que son nouveau voisin est un jeune homme brun plutôt appétissant, il part en live total!

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages! Pourtant, je leur fais faire ce que je veux! (Niark! Niark!)

___________________________________________________

**Epilogue**

Grimmjow pénétra dans l'entrée de la maison. Après sa prise de conscience grâce à Stark, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était s'expliquer avec Ulquiorra. Même s'il savait que les grandes conversations n'étaient pas son fort, et même s'il savait qu'il serait difficile de faire parler le jeune brun.

Il remarqua tout de suite que la porte de l'appartement d'Ulquiorra était ouverte.

Il n'avait pas fait un pas dans le hall qu'il le vit sur le pas de la porte, ses grands yeux verts le dévisageant. Pendant un moment, il fut incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait avec Stark, puis il vint s'asseoir sur la première marche des escaliers et poussa un soupir.

Il savait que le jeune étudiant avait attendu son retour, qu'il avait certainement laissé la porte de son appartement ouverte depuis hier, pour être certain de ne pas manquer son retour.

_Ca craint, lâcha alors Grimmjow d'une petite voix. C'est la première fois que j'fais un truc pareil!

Mais sa gorge était trop serrée pour continuer à parler. Il reprit son souffle calmement et Ulquiorra s'adossa au mur, face à lui, les bras croisés.

_Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment navré de me comporter comme ça avec toi, dit alors le brun de sa voix monotone qui trembla légèrement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. J'ai essayé de changer, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si... comme si je tombais dans un gouffre perpétuel sans pouvoir me rattraper à quelque chose. Alors j'essaie de me rattraper au sexe, à la douleur. J'ai cru que je ferai ça toute ma vie. Je croyais que personne ne m'aimerai que j'étais trop étrange aux yeux des autres pour trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait.

Les yeux turquoises scrutèrent le visage pâle. Ulquiorra avait l'allure d'un cadavre ambulant. Avait-il seulement dormi la nuit dernière?

_Dès le premier jour où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi tu... tu m'as... ensorcelé. J'ai tenté de trouver n'importe quoi pour pouvoir te parler. Avec toi, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être quelqu'un de différent, j'étais "normal". Ce sont tes yeux, la manière dont tu me regardes, dont tu me parles. Tu ne cherches pas à me juger, tu respectes mes choix et tu étais prêt à essayer d'autres choses pour moi. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait ça pour moi. Je suis tombé immédiatement amoureux de moi, je crois, même si je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'était l'amour. Je ne savais pas comment t'exprimer mes sentiments. J'avais peur que tu me prennes pour un dégénéré, comme les autres, et que tu t'enfuis. Mais c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas. C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais le premier. J'étais heureux, je crois. Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer à nouveau, je sais que ce genre de choses ne se font pas entre gens qui s'aiment, mais... cet homme qui était là, il...

_Non, non, le coupa Grimmjow en enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux, j'veux pas entendre ces conneries! Peu importe qui il était, le mal est fait. J'veux plus qu'on parle de ça. Moi aussi j'ai fait le sal enculé, alors...

Grimmjow soupira. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce monologue de la part du brun. En vérité, il aurait préféré qu'il ne dise rien. Car maintenant, il était lui aussi obligé de s'expliquer. Et Grimmjow avait horreur de parler de les yeux émeraudes face à lui, laissaient transparaître une certaine émotion, une certaine appréhension. Ce qui réconforta le bleuté et l'encouragea à parler :

_J'suis allé me jeter dans les bras d'mon collègue, avoua-t-il, c'était totalement débile, j'sais. Mais j'ai pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai voulu faire comme toi, t'faire du mal, j'y pensais sans cesse. Mais c'était à moi que j'faisais du mal en fait. J'voulais être comme toi, te ressembler, faire les mêmes choses sans ces sentiments qui me tuaient et la vision d'toi avec ce type...

_Il...

_Peu importe, le coupa-t-il. On s'en fout!

Il y eut un silence plutôt lourd. Un silence qui pesait sur les épaules du bleuté. A cet instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était récupéré Ulquiorra, par n'importe quel moyen. Quitte à passer pour un gros looser, un ringard de sentimental!

_J'sais que ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connaît, qu'on couche ensemble. Notre relation est basée uniquement sur le sexe, tu l'sais, j'le sais. Mais j'suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois, j'crois que j'suis tombé amoureux de toi sans même t'voir... T'étais caché derrière son carton, là... C'était ta voix, tes mains gelées, sveltes, blanches... Tout. Et plus j'apprenais à t'connaître plus j'tombais moi aussi dans un espèce de précipice sans pouvoir m'en sortir... Le sexe et... et tout ça. Pourtant j'aime ça! J't'ai jamais pris pour quelqu'un "d'anormal", t'es juste toi, j'suis juste moi. Wouah... J'viens de sortir la phrase de l'année là...

Ulquiorra esquissa un sourire et Grimmjow en fit de même. Finalement, l'atmosphère s'était détendue. Le rythme cardiaque du bleuté sembla s'apaiser quelque peu.

_J'crois qu'on est tous les deux atypiques d'toute façon, qui voudrait de nous, hein? J'ai bien des putains d'qualités! J'sais très bien cuisiner, mais j'suis désordonné, bordélique, complètement inorganisé, j'suis un vrai fainéant!

_A ça je peux remédier.

Grimmjow leva les yeux vers lui. Cela voulait dire qu'il pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble? Il soupira.

_Ma soeur m'a écrit, hier. J'lui ai écrit un mail entier en parlant que d'toi. J'lui ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'spécial, et que j'aimais sa personnalité, sa spécificité. Je lui ai dit que j'voulais pas perdre cette personne spéciale et que j'voulais que ça dure entre nous. J'ai pris une décision. J't'aime, et j'te laisserai pas ici. J'vais partir à Washington, j'ai un nouveau travail là-bas. Et j't'emmène avec moi, que tu l'veuilles ou non.

Le masque inexpressif se fissura soudain. Les lèvres minces tremblèrent et les grands yeux verts froids devinrent brillants de larmes. Grimmow lui sourit timidement, sentant que le jeune homme était touché par sa dernière phrase.

_Tu... tu pars? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

_Non, chaton. Nous partons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_~ Le lendemain ~_**

_T'es sûr que t'veux faire ça?

_C'est un peu tard pour reculer, tu ne crois pas?

_L'avion n'a pas encore décollé, chaton!

Ulquiorra tourna ses yeux vers le hublot et observa les employés de l'aéroport s'afférer sur la piste. Grimmjow avait posé une main sur la sienne, sur l'accoudoir et l'avion ne cessait de se remplir.

Les grands yeux verts se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui et croisèrent le regard turquoise, plus profond que d'habitude. Ils échangèrent un sourire timide et Ulquiorra laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule musclée de son amant. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision, il en était certain.

_Que'qu'chose me tracasse, chaton, dit alors le ton désinvolte de Grimmjow.

_Quoi?

_T'sais, le premier soir que t'es venu me trouver chez moi, t'as prétexté venir me voir pour me prévenir qu'un type de la compagnie d'électricité était passé. C'était faux, hein?

Ulquiorra releva la tête et Grimmjow fut submergé par l'encre verte de ses yeux.

_Pourquoi crois-tu cela?

_C'était qu'un prétexte, non? Un type d'la compagnie était d'jà passé deux semaines plus tôt pour vérifier l'compteur. C'était juste une excuse pour venir chez moi, hein? J'l'ai bien compris, t'inquiète pas. C'est c'qui m'a fait comprendre que t'avais envie de moi!

_Vraiment? Dans ce cas, sois heureux d'apprendre que c'était la pure vérité. Cet homme est bien venu, et même si c'est une excuse que j'ai trouvé pour venir te voir, elle était totalement vraie. Je ne mens presque jamais.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, ses lèvres arrondies en un "oh" de stupéfaction.

_Eh bin, dit-il, si j'l'avais su, j't'aurais p'tet' jamais sauté d'ssus!

_Je l'aurais fait, ne t'en fais pas!

_Sacré chaton!

Grimmjow éclata d'un rire sonore, faisant se retourner tous les autres passagers vers eux et Ulquiorra ne put que sourire devant le visage détendu par les éclats de rire.

« Oui », pensa-t-il en observant le beau profil de son amant, « c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma vie »

---------------------------------------------

**_~ Trois semaines plus tard ~_**

Un homme remontait tranquillement la rue sous la pluie du matin, encore fraîche. Passant une de ses mains larges sur ses lunettes, il en assuya une bonne partie puis eut un sourire en découvrant enfin la maison qui l'abritait depuis peu.

Aizen Sosuke avait repris l'appartement de son ancien amant, Ulquiorra. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il avait toujours trouvé le quartier attrrayant... Non pas qu'il voulait conserver les souvenirs de sa relation avec le jeune brun, mais cet endroit le mettait à l'aise. Et puis, vu que Ulquiorra s'était fait la belle avec cet espèce d'énergumène aux cheveux bleus...

Il remarqua alors une voiture arrêtée devant la maison et la porte de celle-ci était ouverte. Levant ses sourcils, il aperçut un homme de dos, transportant un carton volumineux.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains, referma du genoux la porte de sa voiture, basculant légèrement en avant puis se rééquilibrant comme il put, le carton cachant son visage.

D'une main, Aizen vint l'aider en sous-pesant le carton.

_Merci! lança une voix essoufflée.

_De rien, répondit Aizen en aidant l'étranger à avancer jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Vous emménagez?

Ils déposèrent lentement le carton lourd dans le hall de la maison et il put voir le visage de cet homme :des cheveux châtains jusqu'aux épaules, une expression désinvolte sur le visage, des yeux bleus clairs. Cet homme enfourna tout de suite ses mains dans ses poches et soupira :

_Ouais, répondit-il, je prends l'appartement au-dessus. Il était à un ami.

_Oh? Alors ça fait de nous des voisins, n'est-ce pas? reprit Aizen avec un sourire. Aizen Sosuke.

_Appelez-moi Stark, répondit l'autre en lui tendant la main. Voisins, hein?

_Voisins.

Stark étira un sourire léger et poussa du pied le carton jusqu'à l'escalier, visiblement inquiet d'avoir à monter l'étage avec. Il se retourna vers l'homme brun à lunettes :

_Vous pouvez me filer un coup de main?

_Avec plaisir!

Et ils disparurent tous les deux dans les escaliers, avec un sourire mutuel sur les lèvres.

La vie n'est qu'un éternel recommencement...

_________________________________________________________

**_Moi : Bon bin voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plut ^^_**

**_Stark : Je suis censé finir comment moi? Avec Aizen?_**

**_Aizen : Navré._**

**_Stark : Oui, moi aussi._**

**_Grimmjow : Tu comptes faire une suite, l'auteur?_**

**_Moi : Non, je trouve cette fic bien comme ça, donc pas de suite._**

**_Grimmjow : T'en penses quoi Ulqui?_**

**_Ulquiorra : ...._**

**_Grimmjow (chuchote) : Je crois qu'il pleure..._**

**_Moi : Non, Ulqui-chou pleure pas c'est trop mignooooooon!!!_**

**_Grimmjow : Je crois qu'il est triste que ça soit terminé..._**

**_Ulquiorra : ...._**

**_Moi : Dis quelque chose Ulqui-chou, tu me fais de la peine!_**

**_Ulquiorra : ...._**

**_Grimmjow : Tu l'as super déçu, l'auteur!_**

**_Moi (air coupable) : Désolée, Ulqui-chou, je le ferai plus, je..._**

**_Ulquiorra : Grimmjow, veux-tu partir avec moi comme à la fin de la fic?_**

**_Moi ( *.* ) : Kyaaaaah!!! C'est trop mignon Ulqui-chouuuuuuu!!_**

**_Grimmjow ( Oo ) : Je crois que je vais aller vomir...._**

**_Moi : Comme Ulqui-chou, je suis un peu triste de terminer cette fic, j'ai adoré l'écrire! _****_Un grand merci à tout le monde pour m'avoir lu, et d'énormes remerciements à mes revieweuses :_**

**_Tuski Yoru - melmilou - Sacha-chan - Narue - Bal0o0 - Hoshiyo-chan - juju-smile - ichiniix - VelvetCat - Yayuhe - harunoyume - Altabatha - vivi20 - Bat^^ - mel - Charlotte - psykomouak - boubouille - neverland25 - BipBip - Angélique - Nell-33 - kyooran - Pure Absynthe - Dreamy - chloé - ichiiX - Red Emma - Yoruichi45 - ZazaB - LiTtle Dolls - loved'ulquiorracochon - yokome - Yurie-sama - Euryel Von Holle - Aya - Matsuo._**

**_Un grand merci à vous pour m'avoir suivit dans mes aventures, on va dire assez rocambolesques et fofolles! Arigato ^^_**


End file.
